


The Nerd and the Skank

by azicrow, roguebowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Chapter 10: attempted Sexual Assault, I'm sure I'm forgetting people, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt, assume everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azicrow/pseuds/azicrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt Hummel never saw Karofsky mock Kurt with a limp wrist. The truth never came out, and shortly after the wedding, Kurt decided he had to do something drastic if he was going to make it out of High School alive. He joined the Skanks to hide under the radar and left Glee Club. Life continued at McKinley and now it's the beginning of a new school year... and one Blaine Anderson is getting under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was very much inspired by (and has bits of dialogue in the first few chapters from) [You Da One-verse](http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com/tagged/comic:-You-Da-One/chrono) by kendrawcandraw on tumblr at the beginning - we kind of wandered off in our own direction afterward.
> 
>  

[Fanart](http://roguebowtie.tumblr.com/post/30102173371/extremely-sketchy-fanart-for-the-nerd-and-the) by [anotherlongstoryshort](http://anotherlongstoryshort.tumblr.com)  


Blaine Anderson straightened out his bow tie and ran his hands over his sweater vest as he checked his appearance in his locker mirror before pulling out his AP calculus book.  
  
Kurt Hummel skulked along the hallway, shoulders hunched (despite his straight back) under a studded leather jacket, the collar popped up, as he grumbled to himself. He bumped into Blaine, accidentally knocking the book out of his hand. He glanced to see who he walked into. "Hey, watch where you're going."  
  
Blaine picked up his book and dusted it off before he glared at him. " _You_  walked into  _me_ ," he replied, straightening his black framed glasses.   
  
"Your word against mine, Blanderson," Kurt pushed past him, knocking the book out of his hand again. "Oops."  
  
"Hey!" Blaine protested. He bent down and picked it up once more. "Grow up, Hummel," he complained, before finding Tina pulling on his arm and looking at Kurt almost warily. "Come on, Mathletes is almost starting."  
  
Kurt scoffed, waving one hand over his head before pushing through the doors and heading for the bleachers.  
  
Quinn was already sat there on the old abandoned couch beneath it, blowing out smoke rings in the Skanks hallowed sanctum.  
  
"Shit, I don't know why I even bother coming anymore," Kurt grumbled, sitting next to her and grabbing for her pack of cigarettes.  
  
"So your dad doesn't have another heart attack,” she replied bluntly as she handed them over.  
  
He took one out and lit it, leaning back and blowing a long stream of smoke in the air. "Oh yeah."   
  
"What pissed you off today, anyway? You're pmsing more than usual."  
  
"Blanderson walked into me and decided to talk back," he huffed. "His very presence in this school is offensive."  
  
She blew out another smoke ring. "Right,” she replied, unimpressed with her friend's pain.  
  
"Schuester thinks he can talk us back into Glee - fair warning in case he corners you next. I suggest you scream ‘Bad Touch’ if he gets too close.”  
  
She shrugged. "Let him try, I don't care," she said, closing her eyes. "If you're that bothered about Blanderson, just avoid him. What's the big deal? It's not like you two are friends."  
  
"It's like he's stalking me. I swear, he's everywhere. He's not a twin, is he? I might have to do something. Help me think of something awful to do to make him go away." He leaned his head against the fence and blew a stream of smoke into the air. He had to make him go away, everyone went away at some point. Become a Skank, be invisible to the jocks, never talk to to the other Gleeks again.... It’d been too easy, and that only made him angrier. Quinn’d joined the Skanks the same time he did, she was the only one who still talked to him from Before, thereby falling into Best Friend role, for lack of a better term.  
  
Hell, she was his only friend, now.  
  
"That's easy, get him on the football players radar. He'll be too busy picking out slushy from his hair to give you any bother."  
  
"Maybe..." Kurt pursed his lips in thought before taking another drag off his cigarette, blowing it at the bleachers above them.  
  
"There's not really another choice, if you want to get rid of him, and it keeps your hands clean."  
  
"True."  
  
"Fine. You talk to your step brother sometimes, right? Just mention it when Puckerman's over, it'll seep into their brains."  
  
"You're delightfully devious, Q."  
  
She smiled a little. "Yes. Well," she replied, "I have a fucking 4.0 GPA for a reason."  
  
"You're bribing your English teacher?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and flipped him off, keeping her gaze on the wood above them.  
  
Kurt snorted watching the glow on the end of his cigarette and the way the smoke curled upward.  
  
***  
  
Blaine walked, checking his phone, a soft smile crossing his face as he played with the contacts list. A cute boy had hit on him on his first foray into a gay bar and Blaine hadn't quite known what to do with himself. He pressed the button before a wall of ice smashed into his face, cherry slushy slipping down his collar.  
  
Kurt was nearby when he heard the tell tale sound of a slushy facial. He glanced up from rifling through his locker before forcing himself to smirk.  
  
It was interesting, the sight of red dripping from black, thick framed glasses.  
  
Blaine removed them, shaking the ice off as the slushy dripped off his curls, before he lifted his head up. His cheeks flushed before he put them back on and caught Kurt's gaze. He frowned, scowling at him. "Just great," he muttered to himself before avoiding everyone's looks and slipping into the bathroom.  
  
Wait, that wasn't right. He was supposed to be mortified, not angry. Kurt frowned slightly, remembering how a slushy felt like an iceberg bitch slap. (After nearly three years of this, and other... stuff, he left Glee and joined the Skanks - it was only halfway through last year. It felt like a lifetime ago.)  
  
He still kept a towel in his locker.  
  
Glancing around, he slammed his locker shut, opening the door to the bathroom and throwing the towel, so it draped over Blanderson's back, he left before anyone could see what he'd done.  
  
Blaine pulled his head out from under the tap before grabbing the towel and holding it close, glancing at the door in confusion. He sighed before resting his sticky head against the mirror as the bell for the next class rang.   
  
Kurt decided not to tell Q why he chain-smoked several of her cigarettes a few hours later.  
  
***  
  
They were supposed to do a performance in front of the whole school. Blaine could not see this going well, especially when Mr. Schuester asked Finn to lead the dance in the number. The students filled up the stands, as people came in for assembly. Figgins walked forward, tapping on the microphone to get them to shush.  
  
"Remind me why we're watching this travesty again?" Kurt asked, leaning against the back wall next to Q.  
  
"The guy is spraying the grass green again and I'm not sitting under the bleachers while he does it.”  
  
"Could change your hairstyle," he quipped, blowing out a bored sigh as he put his foot against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe we'll get lucky and someone’ll pull an alarm."  
  
"Maybe there'll be another riot,  _that_  was alright," she pointed out as the headmaster talked  
  
"Riots can be fun," Kurt replied, letting out a groan when the lights flicked and the music started. "Kill me now.”  
  
Quinn chuckled before finally looking over as the group came on stage and the malcontent pianist took his position. "If they start singing true colours I’m going to kill someone."   
  
"Give me your cigarettes first, they don't burn if they're covered in blood."  
  
She snorted softly as ‘ _You can't stop the beat_ ’ started. Quinn snorted again as Finn took centre stage with Blaine and Mike behind him dancing along. "Are they serious?"  
  
"...Apparently." Kurt pushed his sunglasses up, glad the lights were a bit dim. Maybe they would hide the blush, holy HELL was Blanderson bendy.  
  
"The little hobbit does backflips, who knew,” she commented, before smiling a little as she saw Santana and Brittany. She had to admit, not  _everyone_  in that group had been insane.  
  
Kurt didn't notice his tongue darting out to wet his lips, but the second the song was over, he was grabbing at Quinn's bag. "Cigarettes, I have GOT to get the stench of this travesty out of my nostrils."  
  
She gave him a knowing look, before stilling as the first piece of rubbish was thrown. She followed Kurt out of the Gym as it turned into all out war behind them.  
  
"One day, they're going to go out in the real world, and they'll go to juvie."  
  
"They wouldn't make it a week," she replied, the doors closing behind them.  
  
Kurt immediately pounced on the box in Quinn's hand seconds later, not even waiting until they were under the bleachers to light up.  
  
"Who knew a set of skinny jeans would get you so worked up?" she remarked, watching him as they walked.  
  
“Lies.”  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes and lit up instead, blowing out a smoke ring.  
  
"How the hell does a nerd get so fucking bendy?" he asked as he stomped out his first cigarette, lighting his second under the bleachers.  
  
She shrugged. "It's probably the weight of all of those AP textbooks," she replied, blowing out a plume of smoke to the wood above.  
  
Kurt snorted, amused.  
  
She then sighed. "What does it matter? For all you know he's probably a go-go dancer at Scandals."  
  
"I wouldn't know, would I?" Kurt said, after remaining silent a minute.  
  
She shrugged. "You know, if you get involved in that, you'll end up becoming Schuester's backing singer again.”  
  
"Who said I was getting involved with Blanderson?" Kurt asked, defensive. "There's no way in hell I'm going back to the gleeks after that mess, anyway."  
  
She flicked the ash off the end of her cigarette, "Then stop worrying about it, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Too fucking bendy," Kurt hmpfhed around his cigarette.  
  
She gave him a look. "Tell me you're not going to be grumbling about this for the next week."  
  
Kurt finished off the cigarette with a mighty suck, blowing the smoke out in a long stream. He flicked the butt away and made a gimme hand at Quinn for a third.  
  
She sighed and thrust the whole packet at him. "You're buying me one tomorrow," she said, unimpressed.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Kurt lit up and put the pack in his pocket. "You know I'm good for it."  
  
She nodded, watching him, before sighing. "Just jack off to him or something; or imagine him in suspenders or a dress. Just get him out of your system. We're graduating soon, we can leave this hellhole behind."  
  
"Crass," he commented. Then he sighed. "I'm gonna go to New York, get as far away from here as I can. Maybe Australia or something after that. You?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll see which colleges accept me. But I’m getting out of here, I know that much."  
  
"Never comin' back?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing left for me here,” she replied with a frown.  
  
"Not even family?"  
  
"My mom maybe, Fuck knows where my dad's got to."  
  
"Who cares, he's an asshole. I'll come back to visit my Dad, when I have to... if I can't get him out to visit me instead."  
  
"I suppose there's Finn's mom for you too.”  
  
"That's a two for, though, it's not like I'll have to go to more than one house. She's not horrible."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah," she replied crushing the remains of her cigarette under her shoe.  
  
Kurt blew a long stream of smoke into the air, savouring his last cigarette. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"You keep spreading your legs on jumps like that, someone's gonna get ideas," Kurt quipped as he walked past Blaine the next day. He paused as though remembering something, and turned slightly. "Oh, sorry. Did I offend your virgin sensibilities?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Blaine frowned softly shifting his messenger bag. "I'm not actually a virgin," he muttered, before putting his AP calculus book into his bag.  
  
Kurt scoffed. "What, you get it on with your books? Careful, you wouldn't want to snap its spine."  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes and closed his locker, heading off to class.  
  
Kurt reddened and turned on his heel, muttering to himself and skipping his next class in favour of the bleachers.  
  
"You're here again." She said, holding her hand out for her replacement pack.  
  
He handed it to her and took out a new one of his own, lighting up with an inelegant grunt.  
  
Quinn took off the wrapper before pulling one out, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Kurt was halfway through his cigarette before he ground out, "How the fuck is he not a virgin?!"  
  
She raised a brow, knowing who Kurt was talking about immediately. He hadn't been able to  _stop_  talking about him since the performance. "Because he's not a prude?"  
  
"But it's  _Blanderson_. How the hell is he getting laid?”  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe he met a guy who has a thing for sweater vests."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Sex just complicates things, you're better off without it."  
  
"Duh, that's why I've remained such a pure and delicate flower," he said derisively. A long draw and exhale later, "Someone's touched his ass."  
  
The sentence took her by surprise and almost made her smile. "More than likely."  
  
"His ass has been touched, and mine hasn't. How is that fair?"  
  
"Well you know that's easily fixed."  
  
"Don't slap my butt, Q - that'd just be gross," Kurt side eyed her.  
  
"Oh God, no." She replied with a grimace. "I meant go to that club, it may be a dive but it's the only one they have here."  
  
"Ugh, I heard it's full of bears," he shuddered dramatically. "No thanks, I'll stay disease free," he scowled at nothing and finished his cigarette, going for another.  
  
"Then just wait ‘til New York," she replied, before snorting. "Someone will pluck your delicate flower there."  
  
"Don't make it sound so ridiculous," he sighed, throwing the half used cigarette on the ground and stomping it to nothingness. "I'm going to class," he huffed. "Thanks for the chat," he said offhandedly as he left.  
  
"Try not to jump any geeks on the way!" she teased.   
  
He flipped her off over his shoulder in farewell.  
  
***  
  
Blaine sat next to Mike, the pair of them working, when he glanced up as Kurt walked in.  
  
Kurt looked over, reddened, and scowled when he realised he had - moving to sit at the opposite end of the room.  
  
Blaine watched him, huffing a little at the scowl before being pulled back into working with Mike.  
  
Kurt watched the back of his head for half the class before getting up and walking out without a word. He'd get notes from somebody, maybe. He didn't care. He wasn't sticking around.  
  
Blaine watched him leave, all dyed hair and chains, before he frowned and shifted uncomfortably, going back to work.  
  
***  
  
Blaine frowned at the page he was just handed. It was the study sheet for their exam next week. "What am I doing?" he muttered, before heading to the library to copy the study sheets.  
  
Kurt had spent the rest of the class period under the bleachers, sullen, before he went back to get the books he'd need to bring home to study that night. He didn't bother putting out his cigarette as he walked the school halls.  
  
"Those will kill you, you know," Blaine said, pulling out two study sheets.  
  
Why was Blanderson talking to him? "Oh my god!" he faked surprise, pulling out the nearly finished cigarette and staring at it. "I thought they were healthy, and made me look super cool! Yikes! Take it away!" he threw it at Blaine.  
  
Blaine scowled softly. "You're such a douche," he replied, before handing him the sheets. "Just take them."  
  
"Hey, I'm not gonna take whatever you SHOVE at me, Blanderson," Kurt shoved him back lightly. "What the hell are they and why are you trying to fob them off on me?" he demanded, jutting a thumb at himself.  
  
"It's the study notes from class, they're going to be on the exam. I thought you and Quinn could use them," he replied, before shaking his head. "Don't take them, if you don't want to."  
  
Kurt snatched them out of his hands. "Gimme those," he said, as though it were his idea in the first place and Blaine wasn't actually  _offering_  them.  
  
Blaine straightened his bag. "You would've gotten them yourself if you'd bothered to sit through the lesson.”  
  
"It was boring. Just like you. You're boring Blanderson. Bland Blanderson. How the hell did YOU get Laid?" Kurt asked, before realising his mouth ran away with him.  
  
"By having sex, like anybody else,” he replied, confused. "Why?" he asked before his eyes widened. "Haven't  _you_?"  
  
Kurt scoffed, unable to hide the reddening of his cheeks, damn his pale skin. "Yeah, sure. Later Blanderson," he turned on his heel, slamming his locker shut and shoving the papers into his satchel.  
  
"There's no shame in it, you know," he replied with a shrug.  
  
“You aren't allowed to talk to me!" Kurt shouted over his shoulder, flipping him off and rounding the corner at a swift pace.  
  
Blaine blinked at the empty space Kurt left before smoothing out his hair and leaving him be as he headed off to Glee Practice. Kurt Hummel was evidently not entirely sane.  
  
***  
  
It was Friday when Kurt 'snapped' a bit. He slammed shut Blaine's locker. "HOW."  
  
Blaine jumped, startled, his hands snapping back just in time to avoid being broken and curling into fists before he realised who it was. "How what?" he asked, stepping away.  
  
"YOU." Kurt poked at his chest, then threw his hand up with a growl, and turned, stalking away.  
  
Blaine watched him confused. "Look if you...” He paused, seeing Kurt pause and glance over his shoulder. “...if you're that bothered about it, I can find someone for you. You're not the only gay guy in Ohio."   
  
"ARAUGH!" Kurt turned and shoved past J-fro, deciding to just skip the rest of school that day altogether.  
  
Blaine watched Kurt walk away before avoiding Jacob's questions, about changing the school order, as he headed off with a thoughtful frown on his face.  
  
***  
  
Kurt began skipping any class he had with Blaine, either getting notes from someone later (read: stealing, copying, and putting back) or just reading more of the book to make sure he understood what was going on. He only showed up for the exams in the shared classes, going to the others, and not caring when he was called in for a 'talk' as long as they didn't contact his father. He claimed if he kept up the grade, attendance didn't need to be mandatory.  
  
Blaine frowned, having not seen him for a few weeks, now. The junior was a little concerned, so one day he simply gave in and decided to track him down, heading off towards the bleachers.  
  
Kurt had climbed himself into a tree, the ground littered with his cigarettes. It wasn't a very effective hiding place, but it was better than the bleachers and Quinn's knowing gaze.  
  
Blaine followed the smell of smoke, his nose wrinkling a little as he found the tree, before looking up and spotting him. "What're you doing up there?"  
  
"Evidently failing at being left alone." Kurt threw the snubbed out butt at Blaine and lit another cigarette.  
  
Blaine side stepped the falling debris and glanced up, the light shining off his glasses a moment before it cleared. "I have a solution to your issue if you want to hear it."  
  
"I'm not having sex with YOU Blanderson," Kurt scoffed. "Go away."  
  
Blaine blinked a moment and frowned. "Yes, well you've made that pretty clear, but I didn't mean me."  
  
Kurt leaned over and blew a stream of smoke down at him in response. "Now you're a pimp?"  
  
He batted it away with his hand. "No, I just. He's our age and he's attractive, and I thought you wanted to not be one anymore. You seemed quite embarrassed about it."  
  
"Whatever," Kurt leaned back again and decided to ignore him.  
  
Blaine sighed. "His name's Sebastian, and he sings, if you're interested," he replied, before looking away. "Although there's nothing wrong with waiting for the right person. Believe me," he replied wryly.  
  
Kurt glanced down at him, intrigued. "I'm listening."   
  
"Well, I told him about you... he's interested. I could introduce you at Scandals in West Lima, have you been there?"   
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Why would I go  _there_?"  
  
"OH... well, you feel accepted there," he replied, before picking at his bag strap. "At least  _I_  do."  
  
He scoffed. "By a bunch of Bears?" Kurt pulled out another cigarette and put it to his lips, not lighting it yet.  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk about people, some of them are really nice," he replied.  
  
"Well... I'm not nice," he blustered,  _not anymore_. "I'm the opposite of nice, so take your tight ass and go pimp your boy-toy to somebody else." Kurt lit his cigarette and glanced away.  
  
Blaine sighed softly. "Fine, but if you're interested - we're going there at eight on Friday," he replied with a soft shrug, before walking away from the tree. "And you really should turn up to class."  
  
"I'll think about it," Kurt called down before finishing off his cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt showed up at Scandals around eight thirty on Friday night. He showed his fake ID and slipped in along the wall, taking in the sorry crowd. Why the hell had he talked himself into this?  
  
Blaine had worn his favourite sweater vest and bow tie. He'd also kept his hair a tiny bit fluffy. He was sat at the bar with a long legged boy in a Dalton Blazer. Sebastian was playing with Blaine's glasses.  
  
Kurt huffed, wearing his studded jacket and torn jeans, a kerchief tied around his leg … and if the pink streaks in his hair had been touched up in order to be brighter, he wasn't telling anyone. He scowled a little, seeing Prep Boy with Blanderson, more because he couldn't tell if he was offended or jealous.  
  
Blaine spotted him before grinning and heading over. "You came."   
  
Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Glad to see my assumptions were true," he wrinkled his nose. "This place is a dive."  
  
"Well it is West Lima so..." he sighed as Sebastian came over to them.   
  
"Aw, it's like the ghost of Courtney Love's career made a little crust punk lady baby with a Ke$ha groupie." Sebastian announced.   
  
“Sebastian, be nice."  
  
Kurt put a hand to his chest and put on an innocent look. "Bears and Douches and Nerds, oh my! What HAVE I been missing in not coming here, Blanderson!" he turned those wide eyes on Blaine and gasped in mocking shock.  
  
Blaine took a deep breath. "Just... come on, have a drink,” he replied, pulling Kurt to the bar.  
  
"Yeah fine, but you're buying," he huffed, letting Blaine pull him over, "and then I'm leaving."  
  
"Give it a chance?” he commented as they walked past a badly dressed, muscled, bear. "What would you like?" he asked as Sebastian rejoined them.  
  
Kurt was about to answer when he saw Sebastian. Something about him rubbed him the wrong way. "Don't care," he said instead.  
  
He sighed. "Well, do you want something alcoholic? Are you driving back?"   
  
Kurt took a step back as Sebastian moved closer. He eyed him a moment, glancing between him and Blaine, then sneered. "Nevermind, I'm just gonna save the trouble. You get those notes for Monday's class to me, and we'll call it even." He turned and stalked out, shoving his way through the crowd and shrieked indignantly when someone slapped his ass. He straightened his shoulders and got out of there quickly as he could.  
  
"Kurt!" Blaine called heading off after him.   
  
He didn’t hear him over the noise, and the door shut. Outside, he dialed Quinn’s number.  
  
 _"What?"_  came Quinn's voice on the other side.  
  
"I went to Scandals, Q. Why didn't you talk me out of it. Blanderson's in there with some prep boy feeling him up and all over him and it's DISGUSTING." He pulled out a cigarette. "You'd think nerd boy would have better taste than that meerkat-faced trust-fund douche."  
  
 _"Careful you might choke on your jealousy,"_  she said as the door opened behind him.  
  
Kurt paused in his walking to light the cigarette. "I am not jealous of a trust-funded meerkat, Q, now you're just being crazy. Speaking of, can I come to your place, I told Dad I was sleeping over anyway. But, Cheezus, Q - It's fucking unsettling!" Cigarette lit, Kurt started walking for his car again.  
  
 _"So some guy was feeling him up, what's the problem? He's not a troll."_  
  
"Kurt!" Blaine called running after him.  
  
"That IS the problem, he's the best looking guy in that place, and he's just... fuck," he turned around, dropping the phone from his ear. "WHAT."  
  
Blaine took a step back and frowned. "You left so quickly, I wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied. "So you umm... liked Sebastian, then?"  
  
"Yeah uh. NO." Kurt replied, forgetting his phone was still on. "Meerkat's probably carrying some pretty serious diseases, and he's disgusting. And Eugh," Kurt shook his shoulders and made a face at the very idea of those slimy hands pawing at him. "Gross."  
  
"Right... well, I think he's disease free,” he said, before shifting on his feet. "It's just because I... I'm sorry. I overheard you on your phone talking about him."  
  
Kurt paled, "...What?"  
  
"You said you thought he was the best looking guy in there... I think. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
Kurt stared at him.   
  
And blinked.   
  
He thought.  
  
"Oh."  _lie lie lie lie_ , "I wasn't talking about him." Okay a half truth, but better than the whole one.  
  
"Oh?" he replied, surprised. "Then who? I imagine we could get their number."  
  
A sound somewhere between shrieking and cackling laughter emanated from Kurt's left hand, and it took him a few too many fumbling moments to hit 'end call'. "No. See, you heard wrong. Because there isn't a single guy  _in_  that, that..." He waved his hand at Scandals, "establishment  _right now_  that I have any desire to ever EVER touch me." He shuddered again in memory of the butt slap he got on the way out. "Ever."  
  
"Oh," he replied, before looking back at the bar. "Never mind then."  
  
Kurt turned and unlocked his car, opening the door. "Blanderson?" he tried to get his attention, for some bizarre reason.  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets and watching him. “Yes?"  
  
"You should stop going there. You're better than that," he said, sliding into the car and pulling the door shut before Blaine had a chance to answer.  
  
Blaine tilted his head, curious, watching him drive away.  
  
***  
  
Kurt pulled into Quinn's driveway, shutting off his car and calling her up. "I don't want to knock, so will you just let me in?" he asked when she picked up, already getting out, locking his doors, and heading to the front porch.  
  
She sighed and put the phone down. A few minutes later the door opened, Quinn standing in the doorway with her pink hair tied up.  
  
Kurt was standing on the step by then and he stubbed out his cigarette on the porch before looking up. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on," she replied, motioning for him to come in.  
  
Kurt nodded. He stopped in the entryway and undid the laces and buckles on his boots, slipping them off so he wouldn't ruin the rugs in the house.  
  
Quinn grabbed two cokes from the kitchen, before heading up to her room, walking in and sitting on the bed.  
  
Kurt shut the door behind them before flopping down beside her. "Why did I go?"  
  
"Because you want Blanderson," she replied throwing a can at him.  
  
He tapped the can a few times before carefully opening it. "But  _WHY_  would I want Blanderson? He's an annoying little bendy hobbit of doom."  
  
"How should I know, he's like a five year old and a granddad rolled into one."  
  
"What is WRONG with me?" Kurt whined, before drinking half his can down.  
  
"Maybe you just have a hard on for nerds." She replied with a sigh closing her eyes as he talked.  
  
"Ew, Q, you don't get to say words like that,” Kurt pushed at her gently. "Maybe it's the glasses. I'm gonna steal them and hide them, and then he won't be so fucking annoying," he decided.  
  
"I don't get to say words like that?" She asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Yes, you saying 'hard on' is almost as disturbing as it being potentially true," Kurt said, drinking the rest of his can, setting it on the bedstand, and flopping back.  
  
"Were you born in a convent?" she demanded shaking her head  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She snorted, "For God's sake if you're so desperate, just ask the guy out."  
  
"No. I'm a Skank, he's a Nerd and a Gleek. That isn't possible. I'll just steal his glasses so he stops being so damn distracting," Kurt decided.  
  
"Yes, cos that'll work." She replied with a raised brow.  
  
"Glad you agree."  
  
"How're you going to steal them anyway, aren't they on his face?"  
  
"I'll send the jocks in his direction again."  
  
"The start of any good relationship, a slushy," she remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't want a relationship, I just want him to stop bothering me. I know! I'll get an exorcist. Those still work with me right, or do I have to convert temporarily to do that?"  
  
"I think you'd have to believe in possession first."   
  
"So it doesn't get rid of annoying high schoolers, then?"  
  
"Just stop thinking about him,” she sighed.  
  
"Like I haven't tried that," Kurt huffed and turned over on his belly.  
  
"Then, I don't know, ask someone else out, wasn't there anyone at that bar?"  
  
"Stop talking or I'm going to vomit all over your lovely duvet."  
  
"You're the one that's been talking about him for weeks. "  
  
“Details."


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Kurt simply went back to class, but he showed up as late as he could and always took a seat in the far back of the classroom. He did everything he could to avoid Blaine Anderson, and avoid even acknowledging his existence. He convinced himself that eventually the way his stomach flipped, whenever he saw slick black hair and thick glasses, would dull and maybe go away. Then he'd be out of Lima and away from the whole situation.  
  
These things were, however, furthest from his mind when he woke up feeling like he'd been run over by a flatulent llama on a motorcycle. He groaned as he got out of bed, washed up and dressed, putting minimal effort into his hair before shuffling to his car and driving to school. The world felt hot and stifling (why was there a heat wave in October?) as he stumbled to each class.  
  
He leaned heavily against a locker after the lunch period, shaking his head. Did they even get earthquakes in the midwest? Maybe he'd just sit down until everything stopped moving. Yeah, sitting down was a really good idea. Just a little bit of rest, and sleep the rest of it off in his car.  
  
Just a little rest.  
  
Yes. Rest.  
  
Kurt slid down the locker until he sat on the floor. Turning his head to lean his cheek against the cool metal, he let out a sigh.  
  
"Kurt?" came a quiet voice a few minutes later, and a warm slightly calloused hand rested on his forehead. "You're burning up."  
  
He pressed his forehead against the hand. "M’fine..." he slurred. "Just... resting. Minute."  
  
"Let's get you to the Nurse's office," He said softly slipping his hands under Kurt's arms to lift him.  
  
Kurt slowly stood, swaying slightly and leaning into the smaller figure supporting him. He breathed in. "Mmm... y' smell good."  
  
"Hmm? it's Armani," he replied with a soft smile, rubbing his back before leaning down and grabbing his bag, hefting it up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Mm..." Kurt opened his eyes and squinted at him. "...Blanderson?" he asked carefully, swaying a little on his feet.  
  
"Yeah." he replied softly. "Don't worry we're just going to the nurse's office.”  
  
"Mmkay...nice hallucination... you can stay... dun.. don't call Dad," He leaned into Blaine again and let him lead, shuffling along.  
  
"You might have to go home, you're pretty sick," he whispered.  
  
Kurt shook his head and immediately thought better of it as he lost his balance. "No."  
  
"Okay. Well you have to stay with someone. I can let you stay at mine if you like?"  
  
"Can't I stay... sleep in nurse's office?"Kurt whined.  
  
"She'll call your dad."   
  
"Oh." Kurt stopped walking, leaning toward the wall and starting to slide down. "Then...I d'no..."  
  
"Oh, don't," he replied before lifting him up again, suddenly glad he'd taken up boxing. "What about Quinn's?"  
  
"Exam... Next bell," Kurt leaned heavily into him. "Dun tell Dad."  
  
"Come on then, I'll take you to mine," he said, pulling Kurt's arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Kay," Kurt didn't have it in him to think about what that meant, or didn't mean, he just focused on moving one foot in front of the other.  
  
Blaine opened his car door and tumbled Kurt in, buckling him before climbing in the other side himself. "I've got something you can take when we get there, are you allergic to anything?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot  
  
Kurt's head lolled on the seat. "Glasses."  
  
"Well I don't think that's in our first aid kit," he replied softly, lowering the volume on his stereo as he drove towards the nicer part of Lima.  
  
"Too hot," Kurt murmured, leaning against the window and closing his eyes.  
  
"We'll be there soon," he promised.   
  
Ten minutes later Blaine parked in the empty driveway. He climbed out and opened the door for Kurt, supporting him as he did so, so he wouldn't fall.  
  
Kurt let him pull him out, leaning on him, shuffling along and trying to shrug out of his jacket at the same time.  
  
Blaine took off Kurt's coat before fishing out his own house keys from his jean pocket and letting them in. "My mom's at a conference otherwise she'd be able to help," he told him apologetically as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"Mmhmm," Kurt mumbled, pulling his T-shirt and wife beater at once over his head and leaning against the cool wall.  
  
Blaine’s eyes widened and he blushed brightly. "Ummm let's get you upstairs," he replied, looking away and pulling him up the staircase.  
  
Kurt dropped the shirts on the floor, lean torso flushed with fever. He stumbled halfway up the stairs before grabbing the bannister. "Here's good," he said, starting to sit down.  
  
"NO no no, Kurt. You can't sit here. Just a little further,” he encouraged him, tugging him up again, his muscles straining.  
  
Kurt stood back up, leaning on Blaine. "Where 'goin?"  
  
"My room. You'll be fine, I promise. There's no nerdy Star Wars sheets," he said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
Kurt slumped into Blaine, tucking his head on his shoulder. "You're not 'llowed to... to..."  
  
"Well like I said, Conferences," he replied, opening his door and pulling him into his room. They shuffled along, and he pulled back the covers before dropping Kurt on the bed. Finally.  
  
Kurt looked up at him, running a hand through his hair, setting pink and chestnut strands awry. He looked every bit a lost, if delirious, kitten. "Don't take 'vantage of me," he said with the intent sincerity of the mentally compromised.  
  
Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head with an amused smile. "Don't worry." he said pulling Kurt's legs on the bed. "I draw the predatory line on sick people," he replied wryly as he tucked him in. "I'm going to get you some medication, will you be alright for a minute?"  
  
"Kay," Kurt curled up around a pillow, groaning softly at the wave of dizzy that swift act caused.  
  
Blaine disappeared for a bit, leaving Kurt under the watchful eye of his polo posters and his model robots. He returned, setting a bucket by the bed (just in case) as well as two painkillers and a glass of water. "Hey, can you sit up for me?" he asked gently.  
  
"Dun like the teacup ride," Kurt curled tighter around the pillow with a grimace.  
  
He lifted him up a little, supporting him against his shoulder. "Just take these," he replied, placing the pills in his hands, his fingers running through Kurt's dyed hair gently.  
  
Kurt's head lolled a moment before he looked down and ponderously took the pills, putting them in his mouth and swallowing them dry.  
  
Blaine grimaced and handed him the glass of water. "You really should drink this."  
  
Kurt took the glass with both hands and sipped a little down before carefully handing it back, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder again. "Thank you," he whispered, looking up a little at him.  
  
Blaine watched him quietly before his cheeks darkened and he slipped out from behind him, laying him down. "You should sleep for a bit," he whispered "I'll let Quinn know so she can cover for you with your dad.”  
  
"Kay... thanks, Gorgeous," Kurt dragged his phone out of his pocket and dropped it onto the mattress then curled up to sleep.  
  
Blaine's blush deepened and he shook his head with a soft laugh before picking up Kurt's phone and texting Quinn to let her know the situation.  
  
 __`//how long you keeping him?//`  
  
//Just tonight maybe, until he's ready to go home I guess. Is he allergic to anything, do you know?//  
  
//unfortunately, no. he's a baby when he's sick, though. fair warning. also? don't hold him to anything he says if he has a fever. i'll make your life hell if you do, got it?//  
  
Blaine looked at it in surprise.  _`//I really wasn't planning to. Besides, I think he's pretty out of it.//`_  he replied, wondering what on earth kind of reputation he had.  
  
`` _//good. give me your address and phone number in case i decide to check up on him. i'll tell Dad Hummel he's sleeping over at mine.//_  
  
Blaine did as she asked before setting the phone beside Kurt and tucking him in.  
  
Kurt hummed, already slipped off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, eight and a half years ago, roguebowtie was in hospital. She was CERTAIN everything in the room was out to get her. She still refers to this as the Evil Brave Little Toaster Incident. It may or may not have prompted some of this chapter. >.>

There was a knock at Blaine's door, and his big brother stood there with a hand over his eyes.  
  
Blaine winced and shot up cutting his brother off at the door and trying to push him into the hall.  
  
"Is it safe to look?" he asked in a very calm tone.  
  
"Yes," he replied, flushing red. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Had time off, came to visit, but I find clothes all over the floor, what on earth are you doing with Mom and Dad gone, Blainey?"  
  
"It's not what you think," he protested, running down to pick up Kurt's clothes.  
  
Cooper glanced at his brother, then peeked in the door to see Kurt lying asleep in Blaine's bed. He raised his eyebrows and went downstairs. "Blaine... when did you start dating a punk?"  
  
"I’m not dating him. Look, will you let him sleep? I'll explain downstairs."  
  
"Wow, didn't think you had it in you," he quipped on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my God." Blaine grimaced shaking his head and walking in. "It's... just get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Cooper set a cup of juice in front of Blaine. "Good. Just checking." He sat down with his own. "So, want to tell me why you're apparently playing Florence Nightingale, then?"  
  
He shrugged. "Kurt didn't want his dad to find out he was sick, he had a heart attack a little while back. It was all over the school and... I dunno I guess he didn't want him to worry. He's kind of nice like that. Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes? So, he's a friend of yours, then?"  
  
Blaine's smile faded and he shook his head. "Honestly? I don't think he can stand me all that often," he replied with a shrug. “But he needed help so, ummm, I helped."  
  
Cooper sighed. "You're too nice, sometimes."  
  
Blaine shook his head and sat down resting his chin on his hand, changing the subject. "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Just a few weeks, that okay as long as I promise to clear out before any loud parties?" he teased.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose it'll have to be," he snarked back, before picking at the table, his gaze flicking up at the ceiling, concerned.  
  
Cooper thought a moment and got up, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Just a minute," he said, jogging up the stairs.  
  
Blaine followed him out to the bottom of the stairs. "Quietly!" he hissed up.  
  
Cooper exaggerated tiptoeing into Blaine's room, glanced at the curled up and whimpering form in the bed, grabbed the unfamiliar phone left on the bedstand, and tiptoed out, carefully shutting the door to a crack before heading down the stairs, flicking through the phone.  
  
"Hey you can't just take his phone like that!" Blaine protested reaching for it.  
  
Cooper held it out of his brother's reach. "I'm investigating. If this guy hates you, and you're letting him sleep in your bed, it's my job to make sure he isn't going to kill us all in our sleep." He whistled low as he saw the list of contacts.  
  
"He is not- Coop, come on, you can't do this," he pleaded, jumping up to grab it.  
  
"ICE One dash Burt Hummel dash Dad, ICE Two dash Quinn Fabray dash Best Skank - do I even want to know what that is? - Carole Hudson dash Stepmom, Finn Hudson dash Stepbro dash idiot..." Cooper's voice trailed off as he stared at the Phone and shrugged, tossing it to Blaine. "That's kinda.... Can we give him hot chocolate or something?"  
  
"You want to give him a hot chocolate because Finn Hudson is his step brother?" he asked, taking the phone.  
  
"No, I want to give him hot chocolate because he only has four contacts. How is that okay? Aren't punkers supposed to have, like, a jillion friends they party with on the weekends and go to concerts and stuff with?" Cooper made a confused face. He clapped his hands then pointed up the stairs. "That's why he's mean! He needs more friends!"  
  
Blaine looked down at the phone with a soft frown before his eyes widened and he chased after his brother. "Coop! Coop, don't you  _dare_  wake him up."  
  
Cooper made a show of quietly pushing the door open to peek in on their guest before he ducked a flying book.  
  
"Holy cheese balls, he's psychotic!"  
  
A pillow came flying out next. "Go ‘way!" shouted a slurred voice inside. "I wan’ the good lookin’ ‘llucin’tion back! Shoo!"  
  
"You're such an idiot," Blaine complained before slipping back in. "Kurt... Kurt can I come in?" he asked popping his head round.  
  
Kurt squinted a little, a balled up sock in his hand, before he slowly nodded, his other hand pressed to his head. His skin was sweaty, pallid, same as before; but his eyes were a bit panicked, wide, and unsure.  
  
Blaine sighed softly and walked in. "Promise not to hit me?" he asked, stepping in and walking up to him. "Come on, back to sleep,” he whispered, setting the phone on the side and laying him back down.  
  
Kurt shook his head, his eyes darting to the toy robots on display as he tried to resist Blaine putting him back down.  
  
"Kurt...it's okay, it's just my room,” he said, relenting so he could calm him down a little.  
  
"Decepticons."  
  
Cooper started laughing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Coop shut up!" he yelled out before sighing. "That's just my brother... Look, I'll take them down but they're not Decepticons, I promise."  
  
"I saw one move."  
  
He sighed and moved his chair to his shelves before climbing up onto it and taking them down one by one. "Better?" he asked stretching up to reach the last one  
  
"Did you deact.. de... turn them off?" Kurt asked, eyes locked on the pile of robots.  
  
"I did," he promised, putting them in a shoebox. "You should lie down now."  
  
Kurt did so, reluctantly. "'m sorry I threw your book and pillow at the TV," he let himself yawn, rubbing at his head. "I didn't want the commercial to sing. My head hurts."  
  
"That's okay, it's his own fault," he replied tucking him in. "You really should sleep, I’ll bring some honey and lemon in a bit."  
  
"Why are you nice?"  
  
He shrugged. "Character flaw," he replied with a nod, smoothing out Kurt's hair. "Close your eyes."  
  
Kurt did, tilting his head a little into the touch. "Kay...."  
  
He smiled, indulging himself in stroking the hair of this insanely pretty boy before he finally pulled away and slipped out of the room.  
  
Cooper just looked at Blaine.  
  
"Don't." Blaine replied with a sad smile and a shake of his head before heading back down to the kitchen to make up Kurt's drink.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
He gave him a look, before dismissing it. "Tell me about LA, then."  
  
"Rainy."  
  
"That's it? what about friends?" he asked.  
  
Cooper laughed. "Everyone's good. Busy, working, you know how it is. Well, how I've told you it is. I'm off for a bit, so I decided to visit home, considering everyone else landed something to keep them busy for a while."  
  
He nodded. "I saw your commercial," he replied with a smile. "It was really good."  
  
"You think so? They're thinking of making some new ones, my contract said that if they do they have to give me first dibs."  
  
"That's amazing, I hope you get it," he said. "Mom keeps talking to Dad about it, they've watched it about ten times now, I’m sure," he teased.  
  
"Nice to know she approves. One of these days I'm gonna land a tv show, though," Cooper nodded.  
  
"I know you will," he replied with a firm nod. "You're awesome. They'll see that."  
  
"Oooh, I could get on a soap opera, I'd be set for LIFE!"  
  
"You could be the charming doctor with the evil identical twin who shouts a lot," he teased.  
  
"Oooo!!!!" Cooper pulled out his phone and texted the idea to his agent.  
  
Blaine laughed. "Let me take this upstairs, and then I'll order pizza for dinner."  
  
Cooper nodded, still focused on his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the smell of pancakes wafted into the room as Blaine walked in, still in his pyjamas with a tray and set it on the side. He leaned in and shook Kurt gently.  
  
Kurt whined, scooting down further under the blankets and putting his pillow over his head.  
  
Blaine sighed. "Here's some breakfast, you should eat something. Also there's Tylenol, it'll take the edge off for a bit."  
  
Kurt looked out from under the pillow. He frowned slightly, but his fever had broken somewhat during the night and with that went the delirium. "Blanderson? The fuck?"  
  
His smile faded. "Stop calling me that," he replied, before motioning to the tray. "You got pretty sick yesterday. Do you remember any of it?"  
  
He sat up quickly, felt the cool of the air on his chest, and pulled the blanket up to cover it, eyes widening before they narrowed. "...No," he said with a frown. He glanced around the unfamiliar room, then looked at Blaine. "Explain."  
  
Blaine sighed and stood wrapping his arms around himself. "Umm okay. You were really sick... like  _delusional_ , and you couldn't stay in school. You didn't want to tell your dad and Quinn had an exam, so I brought you here."  
  
"Instead of shoving me in my car and letting me deal with it, because we're such  _great_  pals?" Kurt asked, his exhaustion taking some of the bite out of his tone.  
  
Blaine sagged, his shoulders hunching. "You looked like you needed help. Talk to Quinn if you don't believe me,” Blaine remarked, smoothing out the covers at the foot of the bed. “I'll bring your clothes up in a minute, I washed them yesterday. Also, if you see a guy you don't know around here it'll be my brother Coop."  
  
Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm kind of starting to freak out here, so... where is your bathroom."  
  
Blaine nodded. "Okay well your phone's there, there's an ensuite on the other side of that door. Call me if you need anything," he replied, before slipping out of the room.  
  
Kurt made very sure the door was shut before grabbing his phone and stumbling to the bathroom. He locked himself in and texted his best skank immediately.  _`//Q. Did Blanderson kidnap me or something? I woke up half naked in his bed, should I be worried. Also, I feel like shit.//  
  
//the half naked thing i can't help you with, but he texted me to say you were sick. i came around but you were pretty much asleep.//   
  
//Oh. I should be preparing for blackmail, then.//  
  
//probably//`_ She replied back, unhelpfully.  
  
 _`//Gee. Thanks.//`_  Kurt looked up as he heard movement in the bedroom. He checked to make sure the bathroom door was still locked.  _`//kinda freaking out in here, just so you know//`  
  
//do you want me to come get you? your dad thinks you're at my place, anyway//  
  
//PLEASE//  
  
//i'm coming right over. grab all of your stuff, meet me outside.//  
  
//How long?//  
  
//ten minutes, seven if I speed//  
  
//Don't get a ticket, then it'll be twenty. Thanks.//  
  
//okay//_  
  
Kurt stood, pocketing his phone before he did his business, washing his face and hands quickly before peeking out the door to see if anyone was in the bedroom.  
  
Blaine set the folded clothes at the foot of the bed before seeing him. "Oh hey, there's your things. We're just downstairs."   
  
"Uh. Thanks. Q's coming to pick me up," he said, not leaving the bathroom with his torso exposed.  
  
"Oh," he replied glancing at the tray. "Right, I could've dropped you off. I don't mind."   
  
"It's fine. I owe you enough as it is... Actually, how much do I owe you?" Kurt watched him carefully.  
  
Blaine looked at him, confused. "You don't owe me anything," he replied softly. "Anyway... I'll let you change." he added, heading for the door.  
  
"Sure." Kurt watched him go, and once the door closed, he quickly pulled his clothing back on, pausing a moment to dither over whether to take the Tylenol set out for him. He did, swallowing the pills down with some water before running a shaky hand through his hair. Civil. Right. He could do civil.  
  
Still, better to be safe than sorry. Kurt pulled out his wallet and took out the fifty dollar bill he had stuffed in there and dropped it on the bed, straightening it up before leaving the room. He looked around, disoriented, before seeing the stairs and heading down them, listening for the sound of voices.  
  
"So, he's awake?" Cooper asked.  
  
“Yeah his friend is picking him up," Blaine replied, pouring out a mug of coffee. “Why are you up before ten?"  
  
"Figured if he was conscious I could meet him when he wasn't throwing things at my head. His fever broke, so I'm curious how you two interact when he isn't a sickly punk kitten."  
  
He shrugged and sipped at his coffee. "I told you, he doesn't really... we don't hang out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Blaine looked at Cooper and his chest tightened inexplicably as he shrugged, his finger picking at the rim of his mug. "I dunno. He can't really stand me... so..." he whispered quietly. He always found it difficult to understand when people disliked him for something he couldn’t discern. He looked up as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He took a steadying breath and headed to the door, opening it up to reveal Quinn.  
  
Kurt was making his way down the stairs as he heard the bell, but he didn't quicken his pace. His head was still pounding and he'd leave that until the meds kicked in. "Hey, Blanderson! Did you kidnap my bag, too? I can't find-" he stopped when he saw it sitting at the foot of the stairs. "Nevermind, found it!" He made it to the bottom and slung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
Blaine nodded, he didn't know what he'd been expecting. It wasn't as though this would suddenly have Kurt be halfway decent to him. "Take care," he said quietly as Quinn motioned for Kurt to hurry up.  
  
He moved to the door, pausing as he was passing Blaine. "Thanks. I've heard I'm a real bitch when I'm sick so. Yeah. Thanks," he said under his breath before pushing past Quinn out the door, finding his pack of cigarettes and lighting up immediately, even if he didn't really bother to smoke the cigarette since he still felt gross.  
  
The door closed.  
  
Quinn looked at Kurt. "Are you alright?" she asked. "He didn't do anything, did he?"  
  
"I don't think so... I don't really remember anything." He ran the hand not holding the cigarette through his hair. "I left him fifty buck and made his bed, and I even said thanks - so hopefully it won't be mentioned. Ever."  
  
She snorted. "Wow, way to make someone feel like a hooker," she teased, shaking her head as they drove off.  
  
"He did my laundry, medicated me, and let me sleep in his bed. I was thinking more hotel than hooker," Kurt huffed, leaning back in his seat.  
  
*  
  
Blaine watched them leave, before closing the door and leaning against it, swallowing against the bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Cooper stood up and moved to the entryway, seeing his brother lean against the door. "You weren't kidding, he's a prick. Why did you help him?" he asked, not accusing, but curious.  
  
"He needed help," he replied quietly. "And he's not... I mean, he's not to Quinn - at least from what I've seen. Or to Finn. Finn’s his step brother. His very... tall... step brother," he replied before walking up the stairs to pick up the tray he'd spent his time working on.  
  
Cooper followed. "But he's not nice to you, and you took care of him when he was  _sick_. Blaine, people don't just help people like that."  
  
He frowned. "Why not?" he asked, poking at the now cold pancakes before carrying the tray. "They should be." Blaine protested vehemently as he walked back down to the kitchen to clean up. "I just... I think someone could do...  _should_  do something nice for him. That's all."  
  
Cooper kept following him. "Why, Blaine. Why him?"  
  
Blaine closed his eyes in frustration and slammed the tray down on the table, the bitterness overwhelming. "I like him, okay? Jesus Christ," he exclaimed shaking his head and throwing the food into the trash.  
  
"Glad you could admit it aloud," Cooper said, moving to help him clean up.  
  
He sat down and his shoulders slumped, defeated, as Cooper cleaned. Once everything was put in the washer he dropped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
Blaine brushed it off sharply. "I'm gonna go up and change the sheets and things. There's no sense in getting sick, too. Don't tell mom a boy stayed in my room."  
  
"I won't, I promise." Cooper stepped back. "I'll be in the livingroom, gonna check some email."  
  
He nodded, heading up before changing the sheets and finding the fifty dollars. He stared at it in confusion at first, before realisation dawned and he screwed it up in his hand angrily throwing it across the room.  
  
After his outburst, Blaine smoothed his pyjamas out with his shaking hands and changed the sheets. He threw the others in the wash, then changed the sheets in the guest room that he himself had slept in. It had been too far to drag Kurt the night before. He washed up and changed before uncrumpling the note and folding it up neatly before he put it in his wallet, determined to hand it back at school. He walked back downstairs, smoothing his now gelled hair.  
  
"Did you know he was in glee?" Cooper asked as his brother came downstairs. "This Muckracker website thing is pretty interesting."  
  
Blaine sighed, his anger dissipating. "Don't believe anything Jacob writes, he said I lived under a bridge once and his secret source was Brittany," he muttered. "But yes, I know. You shouldn't read that."  
  
"No, really, there's pictures," Cooper sniggered. "Oh my god, he was a little china doll!" he laughed. "It also says something about dumpsters and slushies. And says you were slushied a few weeks ago." He looked at his brother. " _That_  also a lie?"  
  
Blaine swallowed and shrugged, "It's like a glee club right of passage."  
  
"Does Mom know?"  
  
"I’m not going to bother her over some corn syrup."   
  
Cooper frowned. "The school doesn't do anything about it?"  
  
"They just say they tripped," he replied, straightening his glasses.  
  
"That... really sucks."  
  
"Well not all of us could be heartbreakingly popular Coop," he replied with a slight smile, before sighing. "I'm heading out to Tina's. I'll see you later?"  
  
"I'll be here," Cooper gave his little brother a brilliant smile.  
  
He nodded. "I'll catch you later," he replied grabbing his jacket and heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt walked past the Jocks. He kept a relatively low profile with them, now that he was a Skank, but they were always looking for someone's day to ruin. "I heard Blanderson's the one who told on you cheating on the Chem test last week," he said off handedly. Whether any of that was true, or not, or even if any of them cheated (it was likely) it didn't matter.  
  
He saw one of Azimio's hands clench, and knew he'd put Blaine back on their slushie radar.   
  
Good.   
  
Now life could go back to normal, and he could forget about waking up in his bed Saturday morning. He hopped up the steps into the school, stubbing the cigarette out on the door and dropping it to the ground as he went for his locker, switching out his books for the start of the day.  
  
Blaine walked into the school, a little perturbed at the glare he got from a few of the jocks but that was nothing really new. He headed to his locker before spotting Kurt, feeling the money burning a hole in his pocket.  
  
The Skank was frowning as he tried to push the extra book into the locker before pulling out his hairspray and giving his hair an extra burst to keep the tousled spikes in place.  
  
"You're a walking fire hazard." Blaine remarked before fishing the money out of his pocket and holding it out to him.  
  
Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who looks like a seal from an oil-slick," he replied, glancing at the money. "What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know what this is for, but I don't want your hush money or whatever," he replied, shoving it in Kurt's folder. “Actually, it's pretty insulting."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he tried to shove it back. "Just take it," he hissed, his voice quiet, eyes darting to watch and make sure nobody was listening. "I slept in your bed, you did my  _laundry_  for fuck's sake, you medicated me... Just fucking take the money, Blanderson."  
  
"No. I'm not a hotel," he snapped at him, his chest squeezing painfully, “and I'm not going to blackmail you," he replied. "Unbelievable." He spun on his heel and stalked off down the hall  
  
Kurt scowled, shoving the bill into his pocket and slamming his locker shut. Now he still owed him... and he’d just stuck him on Jockdar. "Fuck."  
  
*  
  
Between lunch and classes, Azimio walked down the halls with a red slushie in his hand. Red was the worst, because it was almost impossible to get out of anything. He stalked toward Blaine Anderson as other, lesser, students stayed out of the way.  
  
Blaine was stood talking to Rachel about an upcoming number before he saw her eyes widen. Looking over his shoulder, he swallowed unable to move as the slushie came towards him.  
  
Kurt glanced up as he was walking down the hall, seeing the inevitable confrontation. Making a split second decision, he darted forward, slamming his hand under the cup, upending it into the jock's face before he could throw it at Blane. He realised what he did half a second later when Azimio wiped the stuff from his eyes and saw Kurt, reaching to grab at him. Kurt was quicker, dropping his bag and darting through the crowd, the jock chasing him out of the school.  
  
Quinn stared at the interaction. "Freak." She muttered, wide eyed, before picking up Kurt's bag.  
  
Blaine stilled when he realised he was still dry. "Did you... did you see that?" he said to Rachel, stunned.  
  
Rachel's eyes were wide. She nodded. "Yeah. I did. Oh!" she clasped her hands. "Maybe that means he's going to come back! Quick, we should have an emergency Glee club meeting and tell everyone so we can decide what to do about him!"  
  
Blaine stared at her. "You went from him stopping a slushie, to willingly becoming a target. Don't you think that's a little fast?" he asked, although he was unable to help the way his stomach knotted at the thought of Kurt diverting the attention away from him like that.  
  
"It's like a movie. Everyone knows the reluctant hero does something adorably stupid right before he learns how to be a real good guy, Blaine. Like Breakfast Club!"  
  
Blaine looked at her before shaking his head and smiling a little. "You're insane," he replied sidestepping the puddle on the floor and leading her to the choir room.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt had managed to scurry up the tree before he got caught, and looked down, chest heaving and out of breath. "By the way, it wasn't Blanderson, it was me - so you think about that when you're re-taking your test!" he shouted down, deciding if he was going to be back on their radar later for this, he may as well deserve it.  
  
Quinn walked up lazily, seeing the letterman jackets surround the tree. "Boys, fuck off before it gets spread around the cheerleaders that you have crabs."  
  
Knowing Quinn's word was still good with the Cheerios, they slowly dispersed. Kurt was seated up high in a crook between branches, smoking. "Thanks, Q," he called down when they were gone.  
  
She dumped his bag at the foot of the tree. "I'm not your pack horse."  
  
Kurt climbed down, swinging off the last branch to land. He picked up his bag, and put it on his shoulder. "Easier to run without it. I figured it'd either be ignored, or you'd be your amazing self, so I wasn't worried."  
  
She nodded. "This thing you have with Blanderson? It's getting out of hand.”  
  
"He gave me back the money, so I still owed him." He leaned back against the tree and blew some smoke into the branches. "Now we're even, and I can go back to loathing him."  
  
"’Loathing’ him. Right," she remarked, leaning back against the tree.  
  
"Yeah. What else would it be?"  
  
She looked at him, unimpressed, before sighing and lighting up.  
  
"I'll prove it."  
  
She raised a brow, blowing a smoke ring up at him. "How?"   
  
"I'll steal those damn glasses. Problem solved."  
  
"The glasses?"  
  
"The glasses. It's all their fault. Without them, I'm a free man."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief before sighing. "Fuck it, it's your life. You want to steal his glasses? Go ahead.”  
  
"I will."  
  
"This, I have to see," she muttered.  
  
"I'll do it at the end of the day. Today. Right before I go home," he nodded to himself, dropping his cigarette to the grass and stomping it out. "C'mon, I heard there's a quiz in history today, we should actually go."  
  
She crushed her cigarette under her boot before setting off down the hill.  
  
*  
  
Classes ended, and the rush to leave filled the hallways. Glee Club had practice again after classes, something Kurt well knew, so he made sure to walk past the classroom on his way toward where Blaine was walking from the opposite direction.  
  
Blaine was sidestepping people, and rifling through his bag as he walked, dress shoes clipping down the hall.  
  
Kurt's pale hand darted out, snatching those cursed glasses off Blaine's face as he passed him. He folded them up carefully and kept walking.  
  
"Wait what?" Blaine straightened, startled. "Who? Kurt!" he called.  
  
Kurt raised the hand holding the neatly folded glasses, waving once before tucking them in his pocket. He kept walking, not looking back, letting the crowd carry him away from the startled Blaine.  
  
He stood stunned before chasing after him. "Hey! Give those back!"  
  
Kurt started pushing through the students, skirting around a group of them and breaking out into a run for the parking lot.  
  
Blaine broke through the door finally making it onto the parking lot, looking around. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, frustrated, before sighing and finding Cooper's number on his phone.  
  
 _"Cooper Anderson, gorgeous face of CreditReportRatingsDotCom!"_  
  
"Do you have to answer the phone like that?" Blaine asked with a wince.  
  
 _"No, but it's fun. What's up?"_  
  
He sighed. "In my room, on the second shelf by the photography books, are my contacts. Could you bring them in for me? I don't really wanna drive home like this."  
  
 _"What happened to your glasses?"_  
  
He bit back a groan. "I umm... I lost them. Could you just bring them over?”  
  
 _"Yeah. You going to Glee Club?"_  
  
"Yes," he replied with a sigh. "Let me know when you get here."  
 _"I'll call,"_  he promised.  _"See you in a bit,"_  he said, before ending the call.  
  
Blaine pulled out his sheet music peering at it and moving it away from his face to get it to focus. "It'll have to do," he muttered, heading to Glee.  
  
"Blaine!" Rachel jumped up. "Where are your glasses?!"  
  
Blaine blinked back at the enthusiasm. "I've lost them somewhere. Don't worry, I know the piece," he replied, the lie coming easier now.  
  
"Oh, okay," she blinked wide eyed at him. "You look really good without them. More superman, less Clark Kent," she nodded firmly.  
  
He smiled, surprised at the compliment. "Oh! Thank you Rachel."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
He smiled and took a seat flashing a smile at Brittany, who looked confused at the new kid, and then sat beside Mike as Mr. Schuester walked in.  
  
*  
  
Kurt set the glasses on his bedstand, behind a few books, and settled in to study.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Burt peered his head around it. "Hey Bud."  
  
"Hey Dad." Kurt never smoked in the house, he wouldn't put his father at risk like that. "What's up?"  
  
Burt smiled. "I thought we could order in, tonight? I promise I'll have that grilled chicken," he offered, watching his son.  
  
Kurt smiled, pushing himself to sit up. "You sure? I could make something, I know Carole's working, and who knows where Finn is."  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, you should study. Besides, it'll be like old times."  
  
Kurt perked up. "Sound of Music while I work on my math homework?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Burt sighed softly, before laughing. "Alright," he relented with a fond grin. "You're a good kid, you know that?"  
  
Something twisted in his stomach at that. Really, he wasn't. Not anymore. But his Dad didn't need to know how hard he worked at that. "Thanks, Dad," he said, standing up and giving his father a hug.  
  
He smiled rubbing his son’s back. "Come on, let’s get some family time in before I have to head back to DC.”  
  
"Okay," Kurt said, pulling away and grabbing his books; heading downstairs for some old times.


	8. Chapter 8

That Thursday Blaine had given up any hope of getting his glasses back, and so he was on the phone to the opticians instead, because man did corn syrup behind your contacts  _sting_.  
  
Kurt was having a crisis of his own.  _It didn't work_. Stealing the Stupid Glasses of Sexy  (tm) did not work, and somehow, Blanderson grew the Amazing Puppy Gaze of Doom (tm). This was NOT FAIR.   
  
"NOT FAIR!" he shouted to a mostly empty hallway, kicking at a locker as he went to the bleachers.  
  
Tina watched him. "Kurt!" She called before breaking into a run after him.  
  
Kurt stopped, spinning around at the familiar voice. He frowned. "You're talking to me, again?" he asked. "I'm not in Glee anymore.  _remember_."  
  
She sighed. "Just because you left us, Kurt, doesn't mean we stopped caring about you," she replied, coming to a stop.  
  
"You should."  
  
Tina shrugged softly. "Life doesn't work that way," she told him gently before looking back off down the hall, knowing Blaine was in the empty classroom at the end. She looked back at Kurt, "You know, he hasn't said anything but... I'm sure he'd like his glasses back."   
  
Kurt adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.  
  
She smiled sadly and nodded. "I just thought you should know,” she replied ."Also, I don't think he responds well to people pulling his pigtails." Tina looked him over before she reached forward and smoothed out his collar. “You know, we miss you in Glee. Both of you."  
  
"Yeah well... it's better this way," Kurt said, glancing back down at her. He shrugged one shoulder, pulling away. "See ya' 'round, T."  
  
She watched him quietly. "What're you so afraid of?"   
  
"I couldn't take any more," he told her truthfully. "I decided to make it out of highschool alive." With that, he turned around and continued to the bleachers.  
  
"We'll still be here for you!" she called, letting him walk away.   
  
Blaine came up beside her, watching Kurt before asking her what they were talking about as she pulled him away.  
  
"Just reminding him we're still here," she told him, patting his arm.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Blaine found his glasses in his locker when he opened it.  
  
Blaine slipped his glasses in his pocket and decided to head off to find Kurt.  
  
He was in the library, shockingly enough, paging through a book for some information to slip into his history report in order to bulk it up.  
  
Blaine stopped in front of Kurt. "I didn't expect to see you here,” he commented, cradling his book to his chest.  
  
"I  _am_  still a student," Kurt said, resolutely NOT looking up.  
  
"Right... I just I wanted to say, thank you for giving them back, even though you were the one to take them for some reason I can’t figure out," he said. "Although I'm a little concerned as to how you got into my locker without anything broken."  
  
Kurt wiggled his fingers at him with one hand while he turned the page with the other. "Magic."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, you're a regular Harry Potter," he replied dryly before looking at his text. "Right, I should let you get back to it. I hope you're feeling better?"  
  
Kurt nodded, still not looking up. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
He nodded, chewing on his lip. "Oh! Umm, I reactivated my Decepticons," he said before his eyes widened slightly and he clamped his mouth shut, wondering when the filter between his brain and his mouth would come into effect and remind him that he wasn’t funny. "Right... bye,” he replied, running away.  
  
Kurt's head shot up, and before he could tell himself 'bad idea', he chased after him. "What the fuck?"  
  
Blaine came to a stop and turned back at him surprised. "I know it wasn't the best joke in the world but that's a little extreme."  
  
"No. No no no. I mean. Why.... No. I just..." Kurt shook his head. "Decepticons?"  
  
He smiled. "It was just something you said when you were out of it, that's all," he replied, pulling at the strap of his bag.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened, growing paler and looking horrified. "Oh my God..." he turned around and walked quickly away. He knew he had absolutely NO brain to mouth filter when he was sick, but he'd been stubbornly convincing himself that when he was sick at Blanderson's house, he was unconscious The Entire Time.  
  
This changed things.  
  
Blaine stepped after him. "It was just a Transformers thing, I mean I'm the one with the robots in his room," he replied, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Talktoyouneverbye," Kurt said quickly, resolutely not turning around.  
  
Blaine watched him leave. He didn't think he'd ever understand him. He turned on his heel and walked off to his next lesson; huffing in pain as he was shoved into the lockers, for the third time that week, before he finally made it to class.  
  
Kurt winced at the familiar sound.  
  
*  
  
The following morning, there was a tube of arnica salve in his locker, as well as a list of the most likely times the jocks were going to locker-check people.  
  
"This is getting weird..." Blaine said quietly to Tina as they stood at his locker.  
  
"How is he getting in?" she asked.  
  
Blaine shook his head, frowning. "I don't... I don't know.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was happening again. He didn't know what had set it off, but every time he heard the unmistakable sound of a body slamming into the lockers, he couldn't stop himself from looking.   
  
Seeing.  
  
Karofsky had found a new target.  
  
The phantom feel of unwanted lips pressed to his, the aches of bruises long healed, the terror of threats whispered harshly when nobody else could hear... _all_  came back in a flood of memory he had worked  _very_  hard to forget.  
  
 _"I'm sorry, but unless you have some proof, my hands are tied."_  
  
Nobody should live in fear. No one should fear for their life, or have to reinvent everything about themselves in order to become safe. He'd never broken his promise not to tell, and because of that, nothing ever had happened. He'd built an armor around himself by eventually leaving the high profile of being in glee; made himself unwantable, invisible.  
  
It was happening again. But this time, there would be a third party who noticed.  
  
 _He_  would notice.  
  
And he would get  _proof_.  
  
Blaine sat in the hall, his back against the locker and his text book at his feet. One day, he was going to clock Karofsky right in the jaw. He closed his eyes resting his head against the locker behind him.  
  
Kurt bit into his lip ring a moment before he moved forward, picking up the book and standing in front of Blaine. He recognised the look. The anger and frustration and the inability to just DO something about what had happened. Was happening. "Two weeks," he said quietly.  
  
Blaine opened his eyes, watching Kurt warily before snatching the book from him. "What?"  
  
"Just put up with it, don't try to do anything about it, just... live with it for two weeks, and it'll never happen again," he said, sure of himself now that he had a plan.  
  
Blaine shook his head in disbelief, memories of being taunted (and worse) at his old school filling his thoughts. "Yeah, well they told me it would never happen again when I transferred, and now look at me,” he replied bitterly before pushing himself up onto his feet and looking at Kurt with an uncharacteristic lack of charity. "Don't you have a tree to climb?"  
  
Kurt blinked, taking a step back, hurt crossing his eyes before he narrowed them again, lifting his chin. "Not for the next two weeks." He turned and walked away.  
  
Blaine watched him with a frown, suddenly feeling apologetic since his ire never lasted for long. He sighed and headed off to work out his frustration in the gym.  
  
*  
  
Kurt started leaving his classes early, staying out of the way and shadowing Blaine a few students behind, looking as though he were interested in a game or something on his phone, when in reality his thumb hovered over the video record icon. Seeing Karofsky walking toward Blaine once more, he lifted it up a bit, and pressed down, keeping Karofsky in the shot then widening it as he neared the Glee club member.  
  
Blaine winced as he was shoved into the lockers. His head snapped around to look at his attacker furiously, and he shoved Karofsky hard only to step back as he was pinned against the lockers again. Karofsky's voice in his ear. Karofsky then pulled away, heading off down the hall and throwing Kurt a look before he disappeared.  
  
Kurt flinched back, turning off the video and shoving his phone in his pocket. He ducked his head down and tried to make himself invisible. That one look nearly stopped his plan for revenge, but glancing up and seeing Blaine - when had he become ‘Blaine’ in his head? - standing there, made up his mind.  
  
It couldn't happen again.  
  
*  
  
Blaine lay on his back in the stands, his head resting on Rachel's lap as she played with his bowtie and watched the boys practice.  
  
"You okay?" Rachel asked, straightening his bow tie a little.  
  
He looked up and nodded. "Have you narrowed down the set list for Sectionals?" he asked instead.  
  
"Yes, and they will showcase my voice perfectly," she nodded.  
  
"Rachel..." he sighed softly. "You have to let other people sing," he replied, sitting up so as not to be in her line of fire.  
  
"Obviously. It wouldn't be a show choir if I sang by  _myself_ , would it?"  
  
He sighed softly. "We won't  _have_  a choir if they mutiny."  
  
Rachel thought about it a moment. "I suppose one of the songs could be rearranged to allow everyone a moment to shine. Oh! I almost forgot." She handed Blaine a folded piece of paper. It looked as though it'd been crumpled, then smoothed out.  
  
"What is it?" he asked taking it and unfolding it. Inside, in a precise, delicate handwriting, it said:  _Tell Anderson it's safer for him, and it will work better for his interests, if he doesn't fight back._  It wasn't signed.  
  
"That's Kurt's handwriting," she pointed out helpfully. "What's going on?"  
  
His frown deepened. He wanted him to what? Just sit there and take it? He'd done that, he'd been the bigger man and ignored it before going to the proper authorities. It had done nothing but broken his ribs and his collarbone and sent him to a school without his friends. "Nothing," he muttered shoving the note into his pocket.  
  
"It's not nothing," Rachel crossed her arms and frowned back.  
  
He sighed. "Just ..." he trailed off. "Someone's been bothering me, that's all."  
  
"Did you tell somebody? You should tell somebody, Blaine."  
  
"And what'll they do?" he asked with a raised brow.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth to answer... then shut it a few moments later, looking away.  
  
He sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to handle this. If he thinks he can walk over me, he has another think coming," he muttered.  
  
"Please be careful, Blaine."  
  
His eyes softened and he sighed. "Hey, I'll be fine. These tiny arms can fight, remember?" he whispered, nudging her with his shoulder.  
  
She smiled slightly, nudging him back. "Who is it?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
He sighed. "Karofsky," he muttered.  
  
Rachel grabbed his arm. "Blaine. Listen to Kurt."  
  
He gave a soft sad laugh and shook his head. "It won't help. He tried it his way and look what happened! I can't lose Glee it's... it's all I've got."  
  
"I don't mean leave Glee, just. Blaine Anderson, he's  _four times your size_!"  
  
He frowned. "I’m probably faster than him. It's not always about size."  
  
"Please, PLEASE be careful," Rachel said, eyes wide and sincere.  
  
"I will," he replied softly. "Rachel, you almost sound worried about me!" he teased.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about you. Who else can keep up with me vocally?"  
  
"You're not still planning for us to have babies, are you?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I've resigned myself to your gayness, and have decided to be your surrogate when you choose to pass on your amazing singing voice," she nodded firmly.  
  
He laughed softly. "Hmmm. I think I'd have to actually have a boyfriend for that," he teased.  
  
She patted his arm, confident. "It'll happen."  
  
"I've resigned myself to getting one when I go to New York," he replied with a smile. "Geek Chic and all that."  
  
"You'll be beating them off with your bow ties," she giggled, linking their arms.  
  
He laughed softly and led her back towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n BE ADVISED, TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT (Think Never Been Kissed - but the stakes upped a bit). If you want to read the chapter but don't want to read that, scroll down to the Double Line, it should be safe to read after that.

The following day, Kurt was at it again, phone up and pressing record moments before Karofsky was within range of Blaine Anderson.  
  
Blaine scowled, turning to face the jock before he was shoved unceremoniously into the locker room.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he raced to catch up, the image of the camera jolting as he slipped into the locker room. If nothing else, audio was there... right? He couldn't let IT happen again, not even to get Karofsky caught.  
  
Scuffling could be heard and the thwack of a punch meeting Karofsky’s jaw (judging from the grunt it elicited). "Get off me!" Blaine hissed at him angrily before Blaine was shoved against the bench, the boy falling backwards and hitting his head.  
  
"Shut up you little fag," Karofsky hissed as Blaine struggled, his victory in remaining safe after assaulting Kurt emboldening him. "You're  _making_  me do this."   
  
Blaine kicked and punched at him, trying wriggle out from under the larger boy as Karofsky took another kiss, leaving his mouth bleeding.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt dropped his phone onto the bench, the still recording, as he raced around the corner. "YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING WHORE," Kurt shouted, kicking Karofsky across the face, shoving him off Blaine.  
  
Blaine scrambled out from under Karofsky. His hands grasped desperately at Kurt's arms as he pulled himself up.  
  
Kurt heaved him up, pushing him behind himself; standing with his feet apart, shoulders hunched, and fire in his eyes, between Blaine and Karofsky. "You're done. You're finished. This time there's a witness, and you're going to finally  _pay_ ," he near growled, his voice almost unrecognisable in his fury.  
  
Blaine grabbed his glasses and leaned over a moment before kicking Karofsky in the chest as he groaned, stumbling out of the locker room  
  
Kurt glared at the behemoth before turning and darting out, grabbing up his phone and pressing 'stop recording' before shoving it in his pocket as he chased after Blaine. Jesus, what if he hadn't been watching?! His hands trembled. "Blaine!" he called after him.  
  
Blaine was only a little further down the corridor, bent over taking huge gulping breaths. His face was drawn and bloodless.  
  
Kurt raced over, stopping beside him; not daring to put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, no matter how much he wanted to. He glanced up, seeing Coach Sylvester's office just a few doors down. "C'mon," he said, holding his hand in Blaine's sight, offering.... help? Friendship?  _Something_ , he wasn't sure. "Let's get you into Coach's office, it's just a couple doors down," he said softly, his voice shaking.  
  
Blaine nodded, feeling nauseous as he straightened up on his own, shakily making his way over. Kurt gently put a hand on his back, opening the door.  
  
Sue looked up. "What do you want, Porcelain and.... Sit down," she said seriously, getting up and grabbing the first aid kit.  
  
Blaine did, as it was only then that he realised the back of his head was bleeding. "Oh," he replied, pressing his hand against the dampening curls, his fingers coming away slick with blood.  
  
Kurt quickly got wet some towels in the sink in the corner, bringing them up and gently wiping away the worst of it. He handed the other one to Blaine, putting it his hand and pressing it to his mouth.  
  
"Talk fast, Porcelain."  
  
"Remember last year, you said if I could prove what was happening was happening, you'd do something? Remember that I couldn't and nothing happened? Well, it started again, this time he focused on Anderson, and I have proof and it's two to one. I'll testify and everything. Is this enough evidence to get rid of Karofsky?" he asked all in one breath.  
  
"Proof of what?"  
  
Kurt's promise never to out someone ended the moment he entered that locker room. "Bullying. Physical and s.. s... sexual assault," he said shakily.  
  
"Get your hands away from his head, I need to see what I'm doing. Sit down before you pass out." Kurt did what he was told wordlessly.  
  
Blaine let her manhandle his head. "Coop," he said finally. with a shaky breath, saying the only words that seemed to make sense to him at the moment. "I need to talk to Coop."  
  
"Give me your phone," Kurt said quietly.  
  
"What's a Coop?"  
  
"It's his brother."  
  
Blaine pulled the phone out of his pocket and held it out to Kurt before his head was turned.  
  
Kurt took it, skimming through the contacts and finding the number quickly. He pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.  
  
 _"Cooper Anderson's Fabulous Acting Tips Hotline! Rates are-"_  
  
"It's not Blaine, it's Kurt. Are you in Ohio?"  
  
 _"Wait, the punk kid? Why do you have his phone. Did you steal his phone?!"_  
  
"Are. You. In. Ohio."  
  
 _"Yeah."_  
  
"I'm handing you off to your brother, and you're going to get in your goddamn car and drive to the school  _now_ ," Kurt said, not letting Cooper answer before handing Blaine the phone.  
  
"Language," Sue said mildly, pressing the edges of the cut together and putting some skin glue over it.  
  
Blaine took it shakily before wincing as Sue looked at his head. "Shouldn't... are you qualified to do that?" he asked before bringing the phone to his ear. "Coop?"  
  
"Of course I'm qualified. Stop moving."  
  
 _"Blaine, I'm on my way. Please tell me you're okay."_  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm okay," he whispered, and the pleading could be heard in his tone. "Just come get me."  
  
 _"I am, I just turned on the car and I'll drive as fast as I can to get there. Just... sit tight, okay? Say whatever you need to say. Are you safe right now, this minute?"_  Cooper wanted to know immediately.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I clocked him good Coop. I just... please." He sounded so vulnerable, like was fourteen again and terrified. "Please."  
  
 _"I'm coming, I'm on my way, I promise I'll be there as soon as is humanly possible. I won't speed because it'll take me longer if I get caught. Listen to my voice. Breathe, okay? In, two, three, four. Hold. Out, two, three, four..."_  
  
Kurt reached over and clasped his hand on Blaine's knee, trying to bring him comfort, though how much he could give as someone who basically did whatever he could to piss him off, he didn't know. He pulled out his own phone and sent a quick text to Finn to tell the New Directions that Blaine wouldn't be at rehearsal today, and not to ask why, nor to contact Blaine about it.  
  
Blaine took slow deep breaths before looking down at the hand and then at Kurt texting. "What was that?" he asked, uncertain.  
  
"I'm telling Finn you won't be at Glee, and to tell the rest to leave you alone about why for now." Kurt said. "Otherwise you'll be swarmed the second they realise you're not coming to practice."  
  
Cooper hummed into the phone, just trying to be some kind of reassuring presence to his brother as he drove through Lima toward McKinley High.  
  
"They're going to be more curious now that they suspect something has happened." He replied, shaking his head.  
  
"But they'll leave you the fuck alone, too. Finn's pretty good at running interference when he knows he has to."  
  
Sue finished up, blowing on the glue so it'd dry faster before standing. "What about this evidence, Porcelain?"  
  
"Some video footage of the past week or so, and some audio of what just happened."  
  
Kurt pulled up the videos and handed his phone to Coach Sylvester.  
  
"You don't know Rachel very well," he muttered before eyeing the phone warily. "You've been filming me?"  
  
"Filming Karofsky. It's... the only way we could stop him." Kurt looked down.  
  
Blaine frowned and sat back, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. Here he was, embarrassed, a little humiliated, and his pride hurt; all the while stuck in a room with two people who didn't particularly like him.  
  
"I won't apologise. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have seen him pull you in..." Kurt paled again and stood up, walking away to look out the window, wrapping his own arms around himself.  
  
"Tell me what you saw, Porcelain," Sue ordered. "I'm not seeing anything on this last video, there's just audio. I need to know this so we can do something."  
  
"He was... oh God. He was on top of Anderson. He was... I don't know if it was biting or kissing, Anderson couldn't... I kicked him off and pulled Anderson up, then Anderson kicked him in the stomach and we ran," Kurt brought a hand over his mouth, swallowing back the threatening bile.  
  
Sue shoved the trash can at him, but Kurt waved his hand. He refused to vomit.  
  
Blaine frowned and pulled out his broken glasses before looking at Sue. "What happens now?"  
  
"Considering it wasn't simple bullying, we should call the authorities. This is serious business. I'll need to call your parents, and then there's the decision to press charges. If you two stay here, I'll run down to Figgins and get that kid expelled immediately."  
  
"Expelled?" he replied, stunned. "Wait, do you think they'll actually  _do_  that?"  
  
"I see thirteen videographic evidences of him shoving you into a locker, a few of him shoving you a second time when you tried to fight back, and some very convincing audio of you shouting for him to get off, as well as both your and Hummel's testimonials. Yes, they'll do it."  
  
Blaine sat back, stunned. He hadn't expected it at all, he thought it would be all brushed under the carpet. "Oh...."  
  
Kurt bit back a sob and slid to the floor, covering his face with his hands. It was finally  _over_.  
  
Sue watched the boys a moment, pulled out a box of chocolates and put them on her desk. "Have at it, be here when I get back," she said, standing up and leaving the room; shutting the door firmly behind her to avoid someone coming in and disturbing the two teens.  
  
Blaine stared at Kurt, unsure what to do. He swallowed, standing up and setting his glasses and his phone on the desk, before walking over to him. "Kurt?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so, SO sorry," Kurt said. He looked up, eyes dry, but red rimmed. "I'm so sorry I didn't stop him before he got you like that. Nobody should have to go through that, I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Author’s note for those who may question our portrayal of Karofsky’s behaviour. -- In this AU, Karofsky gets away with assaulting Kurt and then threatening his life so, none of the things in canon that helped him grow as a person occurred. He never went to counselling. Santana never co-bearded with him, and basically blackmailed him into being nice, until he was able to come to terms with himself. Because of this, he continued down the path he was headed, hating himself and his desires, and putting that hate on openly gay boys for shoving it into his face, for 'making' him gay. Unfortunately, because he never learned any sort of lesson, and if he got away with it before, there was no reason (to his mind) he wouldn't get away with more, now.   
> ~Azicrow & roguebowtie ))


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine crouched down and rubbed Kurt's shoulder gingerly. "It's not your job to protect me."  
  
"No, it's my job to annoy the shit out of you, but it was  _also_  my job to stop Karofsky before it happened again, and I didn't do it. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I could do without the first part, and the second part wasn't your responsibility."  
  
Kurt watched him, frowning and chewing on his lip ring a moment. "He didn't... get any further than I saw, did he?" he asked quietly.  
  
Blaine shook his head before sitting on the floor beside him.  
  
He let out a relieved sigh. "Good."  
  
Blaine's phone rang. He looked at Kurt before sighing and getting up, heading over to it and answering.  
  
 _"I'm here,"_  it was Cooper.  _"Where are you."_  
  
"In Sue Sylvester's office," he replied, walking to the door. "Walk down the hall it's on your left.”  
  
 _"I'll be there in a second,"_  Cooper said, turning off his car and slamming the door shut, locking it and racing into the school, not even bothering to check in at the office. He looked at the doors, finally finding the right one, and knocked. "It's me," he said, turning off his phone and pocketing it.  
  
Blaine opened the door before launching himself in Cooper's arms, holding on tight.  
  
Cooper held him tight as he could. "God, Blaine.”  
  
Kurt huddled against the wall, wrapping his arms over his knees and hiding his face in them. He really wished his Dad wasn't in DC right now.  
  
"I’m okay... Kurt saved me," he replied as he untangled himself.  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Cooper's eyes were wide and worried. He gently touched Blaine's cheek, wiping away some of the blood that still clung to the side of his mouth with his thumb. "You're SURE you're okay."  
  
"I'm... I'll be okay," he replied before pulling away and walking over to Kurt. "Hey, do you want me to call someone? Quinn? Your dad?"  
  
Kurt waved a hand. "I'm fine. You should stick around, Coach'll want to talk to your brother," he said without looking up.  
  
"You don't look fine,” Blaine replied, fishing his hand into Kurt's pocket and taking his phone.  
  
Kurt didn't stop him, only shrugging. "I'm as fine as I was when it was my turn  
last year," he said candidly. "Dad's in DC. Don't worry him about it."  
  
"Kurt, don't force me to take you home again. You won't like it," he replied before texting Quinn.  
  
"I'll wait for Coach Sylvester, then I'll drive home and make dinner for anyone who will happen to be there," Kurt said, not seeing what he was doing because he still had his face hidden.  
  
Cooper crouched next to Kurt, ignoring the slight flinch when he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Relax. I see there's a box of chocolate open on the desk, and excuse me for sounding like Remus Lupin, but I think you boys BOTH," he looked up at his little brother, "Should eat some."  
  
Blaine smiled a little, "You can't use Lupin  _every_  time you want to get your way."  
  
Cooper stood and grabbed the box and brought it down, wafting the scent at the both of them with his hand. "Choooocolaaaate. It has healing properties, you know. Even the regular kind." He picked up a piece and shoved it into his brother's mouth.  
  
Blaine chewed, glancing up at the knock on the door and stepping aside as Quinn walked in and settled beside Kurt, her arms wrapping around him.  
  
Kurt was shaking like a leaf, even though it wasn't him who'd been assaulted this time, leaning into her embrace and grasping onto her arm with one hand as he forced himself to match her breathing.  
  
Cooper offered her the chocolate for them wordlessly.  
  
She kissed the top of Kurt’s head murmuring to him softly, before looking back at Blaine as the boy quietly explained, in part, what had happened.  
  
“Have you called Burt?" she asked Blaine finally.  
  
"Umm, Kurt's dad? Ah, no. He said he's in DC."   
  
She nodded before taking back Kurt's phone and calling him, regardless.  
  
"Q, no!" Kurt looked up, trying to reach for the phone. "He doesn't know! He CAN'T know!"  
  
"He  _will_  know, he's your  _dad_ ," she replied before glaring at him. "Kurt, your dad is amazing, let him actually be that for you for once," she chastised him before standing up as Burt answered.  
  
 _"Hey buddy, school have a half day, today?"_  
  
"Hi Mister Hummel, it's Quinn."  
  
 _"What's happened?"_  Burt's voice was immediately serious, worried.  
  
Kurt hid his face in his hands again. He couldn’t hear the words, but even the muffled tone he did hear told him all he needed to know.  
  
Cooper pulled Blaine aside and gave him more chocolate.  
  
Blaine took the box and gave Cooper a soft smile before moving next to Kurt and rubbing his back gently.  
  
"Kurt's okay, he's just... I think you should come home," she replied softly. "He could really use you right now."  
  
 _"Tell him I'll be on the next flight I can catch. Stay with him and call Carole, okay?"_  Burt answered. He didn't even need to know what happened. His son needed him, that was enough.  
  
Kurt shook his head and sighed, glancing over at Blaine. "It should be  _you_  falling apart," he said quietly.  
  
"I probably will, later," he replied softly. "Have a chocolate."  
  
"It's horrible for your skin," he said, taking one anyway.  
  
"So is being hit, but I think this is nicer."  
  
"Mm," Kurt nodded, nibbling at the chocolate and shooting Quinn a betrayed look.  
  
She looked over at him calmly before dialling Carole, "You need this." She replied softly  
  
"I need to be left alone," he replied. "And I need a cigarette, where the hell is Coach so I can get out of here and have a smoke?" he muttered.  
  
“You need your dad. Look I know what it's like to have no one. To REALLY have no one. People would kill to have what you do."  
  
Kurt looked away, properly chastised.  
  
Carole was just getting off her shift,  _"Hello?""Of course, is he feeling unwell?"_  she asked, her keys jangling as she unlocked her car.  
  
"He's had a really rough day... we'll explain when you get here."  
  
 _"Let him know I'm on my way, Sweetie,"_  Carole said.  
  
"I will, thank you," she replied before walking over and kneeling in front of Kurt, looking him over. Kurt sighed, looking back silently.  
  
Cooper reached down and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Mom and Dad won't be back until sometime tomorrow. Lucky for you, I decided to take more of a hiatus."  
  
Quinn leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead in a rare show of affection as Blaine looked at Coop and nodded. "Do you think they'd mind if I went home?"  
  
"I'm taking you home either way, Squirt."  
  
Kurt gave Quinn a small smile, leaning against her again and letting her be there for him.  
  
Just then, Sue came in. "Okay, I've got everything under control."  
  
"Can I go home or do I need to talk to the police?" Blaine asked.  
  
"This Cooper?" Sue asked.  
  
Cooper held his hand out, and let her shake it. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm Blaine's older brother."  
  
"Do you have any guardianship over him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Sue looked at Blaine. "The police can't take a statement until you have a guardian around, so I'll get the information to you so you can call them when your parents are home, okay? What about you, Hummel?"  
  
"Carole's gonna pick me up."  
  
"Good, they can talk to you, at least."  
  
"Can't they talk to him at home too, wouldn't it be easier?" Blaine asked  
  
Sue frowned, crossing her arms as she looked between the teen boys, taking in how pale and shaken they both looked. "I guess so. Most of his statement's been waiting a year anyhow, another day won't hurt. You're both excused from school tomorrow. Here," she handed a card to each of the boys, and one to Cooper. "That's the information and the case number you need to use so they know you're all talking about the same situation."  
  
Kurt only nodded.  
  
Blaine nodded his understanding as well, letting Coop take his bag. He glanced back at Kurt. "Ummm... thank you," he said softly.  
  
Kurt nodded, giving him a sad smile. "Take care of yourself, Anderson."  
  
Blaine nodded. "You too," he replied before following Cooper out.  
  
"You two can stay in here or leave, I don't care, I've got work to do," Sue said, sitting behind her desk and starting to fill out the necessary paperwork to get Karofsky expelled.  
  
Kurt looked at Quinn. "Outside?"  
  
Quinn nodded, picking up the abandoned box of chocolates.  
  
*  
  
Blaine walked upstairs when they reached the house. Brushing off the calls from his brother, he closed his bedroom door behind him. As the door clicked shut, his knees gave way, and he slid down the wood.   
  
A broken, terrified sob left his throat before he bit into his palm to muffle the noise.   
  
The fear, at having been so helpless, threatened to drown him.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine wasn't at school on Monday and the news of Karofsky's expulsion spread like wildfire. The story began growing more and more dramatic, particularly when Jacob Ben-Israel tried to do an exposé on it towards the end of the day.  
  
Kurt all but attacked Jacob, shoving him into the lockers, with his forearm pinning him there across his chest, as he threatened him within an inch of his life. "... Short version. Don't do it, or I will END you."  
  
Quinn leaned against the wall waiting for Kurt to catch up. "Rachel's been looking like she wants to interrogate you, " she informed him as they started walking.  
  
"It's none of her business," Kurt said through teeth that were almost permanently clenched at this point.  
  
She raised a brow. "Do you think that's stopped her before? When you were being bullied, who was the one you think was trying to mastermind an intervention?" she asked as they stepped outside.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I've steered clear of them, and they've respected that - I see no reason for that to change now," Kurt lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth to punctuate the thought.  
  
"Fine, but if she starts stalking the stands? I'm leaving."   
  
"I guess it's my responsibility to get rid of her if she does. Though it's starting to get chilly, anyway."  
  
"Well, added to the fact that they've got Sectionals coming up, they might not want one of their singers out of the game," she remarked, declining to mention how she knew where they were up to in competition.  
  
Kurt shot her a sharp glance, raising his eyebrow, but not asking the obvious question. "Not like that, just make her not want to bother us again. Nicely. Sort of."  
  
"You don't know Rachel very well, do you?" she replied, blowing out a smoke ring before she saw the girl walking towards them. "Have fun." She turned on her heel and headed off to the parking lot.   
  
"Kurt!" Rachel called.   
  
Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he spun on his heel, taking off in the opposite direction. If he was lucky, he'd lose Rachel in time to get to his car and go home.  
  
“Kurt! Kurt!" She called, picking up speed, her steps coming quicker as she chased him.  
Kurt thanked his longer legs as he raced around a few cars, trying to get to, and into, his own car before Rachel caught him.  
  
She broke into a run, chasing after the him... and then his retreating car, before even her energy levels fell and the car sped away.   
  
*  
  
That night had Finn knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
"I'm not here," Kurt said, flicking the page in his magazine, laying on his stomach on his bed. He'd changed into more comfortable clothing... well, comfortable to him, now wearing a pair of skinny-jeans and a knee-length sweater to ward off the chill.  
  
"I've got milk?" came the voice on the other side.  
  
Kurt looked up. “Warm?”  
  
"Yeah. Come on, dude."   
  
Kurt sighed, getting up off the bed and unlocking his door, opening it before going back to his bed and sitting down, turning the page in his magazine. He wasn't really reading it, or even looking at the fashion portrayed. He was just focusing on not thinking, as he'd been since....  
  
Finn smiled. "Hi," he said, walking in with the tray. "I got cookies but I think they're the heart healthy ones you got Burt,” he added, setting it down.  
  
Kurt set his magazine aside and stood to pull over a chair so that Finn wouldn't spill everything all over his bed. "Nothing wrong with heart-healthy cookies."  
  
"They don't taste as nice as the chocolate ones," he complained, before sitting and taking a sip. "How're you doing?" he asked, watching him.  
  
Kurt took the warm milk, holding the mug in both hands as he took a small sip, closing his eyes and letting the warmth settle. "Fine." It was his standard answer.  
  
"You don't need to do that," he replied. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"It isn't entirely my story to tell. But for my part, I feel guilty and angry and responsible for something truly horrific," he whispered into the milk, taking another sip and staring at the carpet. "Remembering doesn't help," he muttered.  
  
"I kinda meant how you're feeling now Karofsky's out of the school," he replied quietly. "I didn't know how bad he was."  
  
Kurt tugged at the pink strands in his bangs before pushing his hand through his hair, settling it back into place. "Ultimately? Relief," he said succinctly, sipping at the milk again and reaching for a cookie to nibble at. "Too little, too late; but I'm relieved." He looked up at Finn. "Why are you asking?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just... I was kinda worried. You know, I feel like I should've been there for you... and I wasn't," he replied, running his thumb over the rim of the mug.  
  
"That was last year. You weren't my brother yet," Kurt shook his head a wry quirk to his lips. "You're forgiven.”  
  
He nodded. "So have you uhh... talked to Blaine recently? I didn't even know you two knew each other."  
  
"We're not friends," Kurt said quickly.  
  
"But Rachel said... but you  _helped_  him."  
  
"I'm a Skank, that doesn't mean I'm not still a decent person," Kurt huffed, looking away.  
  
"No, I know, I just thought that he liked you. I mean, he was asking about you all the time recently; he's gay and you're gay so I … oh wait I did the stereotype thing again, didn't I?" he replied with a grimace, looking a little confused.  
  
"You did, but I know you didn't mean anything about i-" Kurt cut himself off and looked at Finn curiously. "He was asking about me?"  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, I showed him that video of us at Regionals the first year. He's a nice guy. I mean, he was a bit quiet at first and we kinda didn't get along but, after a while he was pretty cool. You know he has the highest score on Halo right?"  
  
Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Why would I know that?" He smiled slightly. "Are you trying to talk a boy up to me, Finn Hudson?" Kurt accused with a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
He shrugged. "Aren't I allowed to do that? Be your wingman? I've just never seen you with one. I figured it must be lonely."  
  
Kurt leaned over to his bed stand and pulled out a small bag of chocolate-chip-cheesecake cookies and opened them up, offering the bag to Finn.  
  
"Oh, awesome!" he replied with a grin taking the bag. "I guess I did alright?"  
  
"You did alright," he replied with a quiet half-laugh. "I appreciate that you care."  
  
"Course I do, you're my brother." He replied, munching happily. "Oh yeah, if you do hear from Blaine let me know, or better yet Rachel, she's freaking out. The glee club's pretty worried but he's not answering his phone; and when we go over, his brother - You know the famous one? - He or Blaine's mom just say that he doesn't wanna see anybody. Hey, did you know his mom was like this tiny filipino woman?" he asked "I mean TINY. No wonder he's so little."  
  
"I think the word is ‘filipina’, and everyone's tiny compared to you. No, I didn't know that - and if you can possibly convince everyone to leave him the hell alone right now, that'd be great," Kurt said seriously.  
  
"Yeah but she was like... down here," he replied making a vague motion at the bottom of his ribs. He shook his head. "They're just worried about him, and we're his friends, you know?"  
  
"I know. But, please trust me, he needs some time to sort himself out. You keep at him, next thing you know he'll quit Glee and join the Skanks," he said, taking one of the yummier cookies and nibbling at it.  
  
He snorted. "Dude, nah. I can't see it. He's got a pocket protector."  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Maybe he'll just switch schools. My point is, leave him be. Get him a card or something if you must, but leave him the fuck alone. He's stupidly loyal, I doubt he'll leave you in the lurch for the competition."  
  
"I thought you weren't friends?"  
  
"I owe him."  
  
"What did he do?" he asked.  
  
"You can't tell ANYONE."  
  
"I won't, I swear," he replied, holding his hands up.  
  
"I was really sick a few weeks ago. Like.... Delirious. I was going to try and get over it in my car so I didn't bring it in the house and get Dad sick. He took me home and took care of me," he said, looking into the nearly finished mug of milk, it was cooling to room temperature by now. "So yeah. I owe him."  
  
"How long were you planning on sitting in the car?" he asked as he drained his glass.  
  
"Until I got better. Didn't make it to the car, though, like I said."  
  
"Yeah, but that can take, like, days or a week. You were gonna just sleep in your car for a week?"  
  
"I couldn't risk Dad getting sick, Finn! If my fever was so high I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing, it might have..." Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "He can't get that kind of sick. It's dangerous."  
  
"Dude why didn't you just stay at Quinn's then?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Finn. I was delirious. You think I didn't think about that later? It was just after lunch, and she had an exam - that's all I could focus on."  
  
Finn nodded. "Alright. Still, that was pretty nice of him."  
  
"Yeah. Hence the owing. Can we stop talking about Anderson now?"  
  
He looked at him, surprised. "Alright," he replied, before stealing another cookie and standing. "So, we good?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good. Though, for the record, I wouldn't mind being left alone, either."  
  
"Yeah... well, that's the difference between brothers and friends, you're kinda stuck with me." he replied heading to the door.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you, you great oaf." Kurt smiled. "You, I don't mind."  
  
“Cool!” Finn’s face lit up. “Alright, I'm off. Gotta plan a tournament with Puck."  
  
"Get outta here." Kurt waved him off, smiling at his dorky brother. How he'd ever had a crush on him was a mystery. "Shoo."  
  
*  
  
Kurt figured once he explained to his brother that Blaine needed left alone, that his brother would somehow work Finn Magic and manage to convince everyone else in New Directions it wasn't their business.  
  
Unfortunately, this WAS New Directions, and the concept of anything NOT being their business was impossible for them to understand.  
  
Brittany and Santana cornered Kurt on Tuesday. "Hey lady lips, we wanna know if you've heard from your little boyrfriend."  
  
Brittany looked at him with a soft frown. "He didn't tutor me yesterday. We were going to work on an intervention plan for Lord Tubbington's overeating, too."  
  
Unfortunately they were inside, so Kurt didn't have a ready stream of smoke to blow at Santana. And she still frightened him a little. And it was  _Brittany_ which put them at an unfair advantage.   
  
Still.  
  
"Brittany, just feed him only a quarter cup of food twice a day, and hide the bag; that'll keep him from overeating. Satan, I don't have a boyfriend, so clearly you've lost your mind." Kurt tried to push past them to freedom.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, You know I'm talking about our boy Anderson. Berry says you two have been hanging out so we just want to know what's up."  
  
"She's insane, you're actually believing something she said?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Santana's hand pushed his shoulder back against the wall. He picked her pinky up and made a show of removing the unwanted contact. "I don't even have Blanderson's phone number, we can't stand each other."  
  
"Right, you don't give a crap when anyone else is bullied in this school but he gets picked on and you actually come out of your Skank cave," she remarked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Karofsky wasn't a normal bully," Kurt lifted his chin. "Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be."  
  
Santana rolled her eyes stepping back and letting Brittany take her hand.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he was okay,” the blonde could be heard saying sadly as Kurt walked away. "That he had enough bowties. You know he can't survive without them."  
  
Kurt paused at Brittany's words and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sent him one, just... don't try to see him," he said softly.  
  
*  
  
That night, Sam came up to knock on Kurt’s door and speak to him. The following day Mercedes took him aside. Thursday, even Puck (being pulled by Lauren) asked him... after stealing a few of his cigarettes. Friday, he managed to avoid the new irish kid and some girl called Candy... or Sugar? Kurt wasn't sure. When did Glee club get this popular? Saturday, Artie came by the shop, and by that point even Burt was asking what they were all coming to Kurt to find out about.   
  
Sunday arrived, there was a knock on the downstairs door. Tina and Mike stood on the doorstep, hand in hand, waiting for Kurt to answer.  
  
Kurt had two options. Pretend he wasn't home (which wouldn't work with his car in the drive) or go answer the door. Finally, he padded downstairs, dressed in his non-school clothing. Fashionable, and comfortable.  
  
And not what the people on the other side of the door had expected to see him in after so long. "Tina. Mike. Finn's not here."  
  
"That's okay, we wanted to talk to  _you_." Tina said softly. "Can we come in?"  
  
Mike smiled, holding out a tupperware. "Yeah, my mom made chicken salad," he offered.  
  
Tina gave Kurt an apologetic smile and hoped he liked chicken feet, she was sure one day the woman would make chicken feet brownies.  
  
He looked at them uncertainly, feeling vulnerable without the heavy jacket, but he pulled back, letting them inside without a word.  
  
Mike smiled, setting the tub in Kurt's hands as they walked in. "Huh, I don't think I've been to your new house, it's pretty nice," Mike said as they walked into the living room and Tina sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
Kurt sighed, shutting the door and going with them to the living room. He set the tub of salad on the side table, but didn't sit just yet. "We're not friends. I don't have his phone number. No, I haven't talked to him. Yes, it's personal. No, I'm not telling. Just leave him alone and give him space," he said in short order. "Did that answer everything?"  
  
Tina sighed, "That wasn't what we were going to ask," she replied. "He'll call us when he's ready. We just wanted you to let him know we're here if he does talk to you.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you helped him. I'm hoping it's because, Kurt, you still care about people. That you're still the same Kurt who defended me from Karofsky and Azimo. I just... I want you to be nice to him when he comes back. I know you stole his glasses. Blaine, he's... He's not like you, you chose to leave Glee and didn't need it. He  _needs_  people. He needs  _this_. He had a really rough time in his old school and joining Glee at McKinley has been amazing for him. I don't want him to lose that.   
  
“I don't know if you remember what he was like when he first came? It was right before you left - we barely managed to get him to audition to sway behind Rachel. Now... well, now he's dancing on tables and Brittany's swinging him around the room. I'd hate to think that Karofsky stole that from him.   
  
“Just... if he does come back, if we manage it. Just be kind to him."  
  
Kurt pressed his lips together so tightly they bled white, his jaw visibly clenching as he bit back the words he wanted to say. It wasn't right, it wasn't okay, and it wasn't fair that they'd assume this. He'd worked HARD so people would assume this, but that they believed, it that TINA of all people bought it? That hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked watching him.  
  
"I'm not going to pick on your precious Blanderson. If that's all you wanted to tell me, you can go," he said, his voice controlled and tight.  
  
"Kurt, what's upset you? Didn't you take his glasses?" she asked.  
  
"Pranking someone and picking on them are two different things. If you think I'm going to mess with him after-" He stopped himself and lifted his chin defensively. "Just go. Please."  
  
"That wasn't pranking, Kurt. That was bullying. It would've been pranking if he was in on the joke," she said gently as Mike grew a little uncomfortable and started looking around the room. "Look at your actions,” she said. “Just because Karofsky was a lot more damaging, doesn't mean that, what you did? Didn't hurt him."  
  
She sighed and stood up. "I just... I wish you'd come back to us. This person you've turned into? It's not you. If it was, you wouldn't be protecting him from everyone right now."  
  
"I'm protecting him so he can come to terms with what had happened, without having to hide EVERYTHING." Kurt went to the front door and opened it, the ball of the handle banging against the wall. "This conversation is over."  
  
She sighed, watching him, about to speak before shaking her head. "Fine. Just... take care of yourself, Kurt," she replied as she left, heading down the walk.  
  
Mike Chang stopped briefly in front of him, on his way out. "There's always a space for you and Quinn," he said with a soft shrug before running off after Tina.  
  
Kurt shut the door, leaning heavily back against it. The words ‘ _that was bullying_ ’ bounced around in his brain, and he locked the door before running to his room, shutting himself inside with a quiet sob. “No....”


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine stood outside his car door in the McKinley school lot early on Monday morning, his hand clutched around the strap of his messenger bag as people stopped to look at him, whispering to each other and pointing. He swallowed thickly, able to feel their stares. Any hope he'd had of it remaining a secret had been dashed. Although he expected as much, with the police causing as much excitement as they did on school grounds.

"Courage," he whispered, remembering his brother's words, before he lifted his chin and walked across the grounds like he owned them. His hand pushed the doors open when he reached them and he stepped back into the lion's den.

Kurt was waiting near the door, just inside. He shadowed Blaine, not wanting to talk, just wanting to be there to stop anyone who might...Well. He had a lot to make up for, didn't he? He now knew he owed more than he realised.

Blaine frowned and walked down the hall before coming to a stop, and glancing back at him in confusion, tilting his head a little.

Kurt looked at him steadily a moment before dropping his gaze briefly. Half a moment later, he lifted it again, not to Blaine, but in a scan of the other students.

Blaine gave him a soft uncertain smile before it faded and he walked up to him. "Are you... are you following me?"

Kurt lifted his chin defensively. "Maybe."

"Right..." he replied shifting his feet before looking at him anxiously. "Could you not?" he asked gently. "I just... I want to get back to normal, and I can't if you're doing that. Also, it's quite creepy,” he added, deciding he'd had enough people following him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Kurt stepped back, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'll leave you alone."

He nodded. "Thanks," he replied, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Oh! I got you something," he said, rifling through his bag. "Well, Coop got it when I finally convinced him that I'd be alright on my own for an hour."

"I... What?" Kurt blinked, dropping his hands in surprise.

"You saved me, Kurt... It's the least I can do," he replied, pulling out a small box. "I can't say I agree with the habit, but I thought you'd like the punk connections. " He handed Kurt a wrapped box containing a Vivienne Westwood cigarette lighter.

Kurt looked at it for a long moment. "I can't accept this," he said, shutting the box again slowly, handing it back. "I owe you far too much."

Blaine looked at the box with a soft frown. "You don't owe me anything," he replied. "Please take it?" he asked quietly.

"I can't. I was just as bad as Karofsky, and I only stopped when I saw him singling you out. You don't give things to your bullies, Anderson," and when had he stopped being 100% Blanderson? "That's ... You don't DO that."

"Well, this bully saved me from something I'd rather not think about," he replied, giving him a strained smile before it cracked. "Take it," he insisted, remembering how useless he'd been against Karofsky. "This is all I can do, let me have a little bit of control - at least with this?" He swallowed again before looking away. "I'm sorry." He apologised stepping back.

It was as though he said the magic phrase, because Kurt opened the box and took out the lighter, flicking it experimentally a few times before putting it in his pocket. "Thank you," he said simply. "Your club. They were really worried, so. Be prepared for doting." Kurt nodded goodbye to Blaine and walked away.

Blaine stared at the empty box in his hand before watching Kurt leave. He heard the sound of his name down the hall, smiling as he saw Tina, the fellow junior wrapping her arms around him tightly before they continued on to class

*

Later, under the bleachers and hiding from the biting wind, Kurt lit his cigarette with his new lighter. He blew out the stream of smoke, looking up at the underside of the slats, lost in thought.

Quinn appeared and sat beside him on the old couch, her hair bleached back to blonde, a light summer dress on instead of the more cutting edge clothing she’d been wearing. She reached over and plucked the cigarette out of his hand before smoking it herself.

Kurt just lit himself a new one. "What's the word you Christians use... are you ..?" he thought a moment. "Backsliding on the Skanks, Q?"

"Surprisingly, there are some things more important than the Skanks," she replied, blowing out a smoke ring.

"I guess this is where I say I'll miss you."

“Why? Can't you talk to me when I'm dressed like this?"

"You're gonna still want to talk to me? Because in my experience, that's not how it works. Unless people want something."

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

"Mm," Kurt nodded, glancing over. "Why did you go back to," he waved his hand.

"Shelby won't let me see Beth otherwise," she grumbled.

“It's a good reason, then. It's stupid and stereotypical... but it's worth it."

"You wouldn't understand." 

"I'm not a parent," Kurt replied, taking another long drag and blowing it off to the side. "But..." He shrugged his shoulder eloquently. "If that's what it takes to see your daughter, do it."

She nodded, relenting as she settled back on the seat, brushing off her knee. "The stands aren't that interesting." She commented, following his gaze.

"Can I ask you something, Q?"

"It's never stopped you before."

"True. Am I a bully?"

She looked at him, a little confused. "Honestly? I don't think you've mustered enough interest in anyone to actually manage to bully them," she remarked.

"Hm." It didn't make him feel better, but it was nice to know someone thought better of him. "You're probably the only one who thinks that, you know."

"Who are you bullying?" She asked before blowing out a stream of smoke.

“Blanderson, apparently."

She looked at him in surprise, before laughing. "Why?"

"Someone said I was. And, really...? Maybe it's true. I'm no better than-" he cut himself out and tossed his cigarette butt aside, before lighting another with the new lighter.

She raised a brow. "Really? You were planning to attempt to rape him?"

“What?! Shit, ow! Quinn!" Kurt jumped up brushing off the lit cigarette he'd dropped onto his lap, leaving it to smoulder on the ground.

“Well next time you get all self pitying and compare yourself to Karofsky, I want you to remember that pain,” she told him dryly before blowing out another smoke ring.

"You're still evil."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but I got my point across. There’s teasing and pranking, then you get bullying, and THEN there’s Karofsky.” 

"Thanks."

She crushed the cigarette under her heel. "Right. Now I have to rejoin Glee." She muttered as she stood.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I have to show how much I've changed,” she replied with a sigh, smoothing out her skirt. "You should come to Glee too, I can't be the only one there with them, I'll lose my mind.”

"You know I can't do that, Q. I'm not that person anymore, and I can't afford to be.” Kurt sat back down and lit a new cigarette to replace the one he'd trashed.

"Neither am I," she replied. "Karofsky's not around, so what's stopping you?"

"I promised Blanderson I'd leave him alone."

"How did that come about?" She asked him curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to stay out of his way and go back to being invisible. Have fun swaying."

She crossed her arms, "Anderson told you to stay away?" She asked, watching him, unimpressed.

"Not in so many words, but it doesn't matter. I owe him."

"What do you owe him for?"

"Too much. Until I've figured I've made up that debt, I'm going to stay out of his way unless I have no choice, okay Quinn? Just... leave it alone."

She shook her head. "Fine, do what you want. Evidently Anderson means more to you than I do," she muttered before walking back to the school.

*

The next glee practice, still all dyed hair, punk clothing and chains, Kurt skulked into the room; finding a seat away from the others.

Blaine walked in, heavy in discussion with Rachel before he came to a stop and looked at Kurt in surprise.

Rachel sniffed and walked over to him. "Kurt.... Decided you couldn't live without experiencing my talent, I see,” she commented as Quinn walked in. 

"Sit down Rachel, he's not here for you,” she said as she walked up and took a seat beside him.

Blaine nodded and was pulled to his seat by an annoyed Rachel. "You better not be here to sabotage us," she accused.

"Rachel!" Blaine protested.

"All I need to do to sabotage you, Rachel, is blow smoke in your face until you cough your vocal chords out. I'm here for Quinn. Someone here has to balance out your insanity," Kurt snarked at her, giving Quinn a small quirk of a smile when she sat beside him.

Mr. Schuester walked in with Finn and smiled at them. "Oh! Welcome back, Kurt, it's good to see you again." 

Finn grinned before sitting down beside Rachel.

"Now that we're all here, does anyone have their performances for this week ready?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Kurt raised a hand. "If I may?" he asked, sounding a little like he used to. "I have something I'd like to say."

"Of course," he replied, offering Kurt the floor before taking a seat beside Artie.

Kurt glanced at Quinn before looking at his feet as he made his way down. He spoke quietly with the band a moment, before a guitar started playing. He moved to the microphone stand, adjusting it before he began to sing.

"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again. Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did. It has not healed with time." Kurt glanced at the others before looking at the ground. The song wasn't typical Kurt, but the lyrics were why he'd chosen it, that it was a bit lower than his usual fit his mood, so he didn't bother transposing it.

"It just shot down my spine. You look so beautiful, tonight," he glanced at Quinn.

Kurt’s eyes gravitated to Blaine, then. "Remind me how you laid me down, and gently smiled before you destroyed my life. Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away, and let me rest in pieces? Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away and, let me rest in pieces? Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away and, let me rest in pieces?"

He backed away from the microphone, closing his eyes and gathering himself before he stepped forward again, holding the stand as though, if he didn't, he'd fall, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again. You got much closer than I thought you did. I’m in your reach," he glanced up at Blaine before looking away again.

"You held me in your hands.... But could you find it in your heart to make this go away, and let me rest in pieces? Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away and, let me rest in pieces......" He shook his head and retreated to his seat before the last chords faded from the air, pointedly not looking at anyone else.

The applause rose up and Blaine watched him, confusion and concern on his face, clapping a little slowly before catching up with the others.

Quinn took Kurt's hand, quietly squeezing it, as Rachel went up to the microphone.

Kurt didn't look up, nor did he contribute to anything else that day; resolutely staring at the wall as though it were the most interesting thing in the room.

After the lesson a few people came up to Kurt, welcoming him back, the last of which was Blaine. "Hi... Kurt,” he greeted quietly.

He nodded. "Hi."

Blaine smiled. "You've got an amazing voice, I'd almost forgotten."

Kurt looked away. "Figured if I came back, I should do it with flair. Don't expect me to do it again," he said, his voice softer than his words.

"You don't want to sing?" he asked, surprised.

"It's Glee." Kurt glanced up at him. "I'll just sway in the background, and people can forget I'm here, if it's all the same to you. Why are we talking?"

His brow furrowed. "I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to talk to you."

"I said I'd leave you alone. It's hard to do that with you standing here and making conversation." Kurt lifted his chin and stood as though to leave.

Blaine looked at him, confused. "Is this about me asking you to stop following me?" 

"People already think we're friends," Kurt pointed out, frowning. "Which isn't true, so talking to me isn't good for your reputation."

"My reputation? My reputation is the cock tease that got Karofsky expelled. It's a little hard to get worse than that,” he replied with a frown. "But fine, if you don't want to be friends with me, I'm not going to force you."

Kurt blinked, it was slow and deliberate, meant to give him time to think. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Why not?" he asked. "I never wanted to be your enemy, Kurt," he replied, before stepping down the risers. "The ball's in your court," he told him, shifting his bag and heading off to the gym.

Kurt watched him go, chewing on his lip ring thoughtfully, before he decided to just go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine sat down, squeezing in between Finn and the end of the couch for their Halo tournament. Puck setting up the game. "So... is Kurt here?" he asked him glancing about.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, he's up in his room, probably. That's where he usually is, anyway," Finn replied, fiddling with his controller. "Unless he's stressy, then he's in the kitchen, but I don't hear pans banging."  
  
"He cooks?" he asked in surprise as he accepted a beer from Puck.  
  
"Yeah," Finn looked at him oddly. He thought everyone knew that. "He usually makes dinner, unless Mom's home - but he stress-bakes. We ate a lot of cookies and cakes and pies last week."  
  
"Yeah, I took some pie home for my mom and sister - his berry pies are the best." Puck commented as he flopped onto the couch.  
  
Blaine smiled before looking at Finn. "What?"  
  
"What?" Finn asked, confused.  
  
"I dunno, you were looking at me funny," he replied, taking a sip.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you knew. Everyone does," Finn shrugged and started up the game.  
  
"You all knew Kurt before me," he replied, grinning as Mike brought the snacks in.  
  
"I keep forgetting you weren't always around."  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later, two plates silently were placed on a table out of the way of the guys. One had fruits and cheeses, the other vegetables, hummus and crackers. Kurt left just as silently as he entered, hoping they'd eat something that wasn't JUST chips or cheese puffs, and went to the kitchen to start the preparations for supper. He'd have to make enough for everyone, just in case the marathon ran late -- nobody was going to go home not having had a proper meal on his watch, especially since Carole was working tonight and wouldn't be there to make sure of that herself.  
  
Blaine picked at a carrot stick, dipping it into the hummus and biting it . "Just gonna head to the bathroom,” he said, handing Finn the controller once he'd beaten him. He went off upstairs, walking along the hall before stopping outside Kurt's door and knocking lightly.  
  
Kurt had gone back up to his room to work on some homework while the casserole slowly cooked in the oven. "Finn, I told you, I have no interest in playing in your tourna-" Kurt stopped when he opened the door. "You're not Finn."  
  
"We're a little different." Blaine shook his head.   
  
"Considering he's a giant and you're a hobbit? Yeah, I'd say so," Kurt agreed.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the platters."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't. It's how it works. Finn has people over to play games, I make sure they all don't suffer malnutrition."  
  
Blaine’s smile faded, and he nodded as he glanced at the room from the doorway - surprised at the artistic interior. "Right, well, thank you anyway. My stomach is grateful."  
  
"Welcome," Kurt said with a nod.  
  
He nodded before falling silent and watching Kurt, the atmosphere stretching before he realised he was staring. "Right," he replied. "I'd better get back. They'll ruin my score."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Have fun."  
  
He nodded. "You could join us if you want?" he offered. "I bet you could probably wipe the floor with all of us."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "I don't do tournaments. I'll play with Finn some other time. Go on and have fun, I'll let everyone know when supper's ready."  
  
"Okay," he replied, taking a step back. "I'll have to repay the favour sometime. I hope you like grilled cheese,” he offered, before his eyes widened a little and he realised he was embarrassing himself. "Okay, bye." he said, heading off down the stairs to the others.  
  
Kurt blushed, ducking his head as he shut the door.  
  
"Hey Dude, where you been?" Finn asked as Blaine reappeared.  
  
"Nowhere just got talking," he replied, sitting back down. "You beaten me yet?" he asked taking back the controller.  
  
"Almost. Wait, Talking?"  
  
"Yeah. Just Kurt, he says dinner will be done in a soon," he replied as he started, his eyes firmly on the screen.  
  
"Oh, cool," Finn nodded, looking back at the screen, and continued playing.  
  
Blaine glanced up at the ceiling before being drawn back to the game as Puck got shot.  
  
*  
  
The weeks went by and Quinn's plot to win back custody of her daughter sputtered and died.   
  
Shelby and Beth moved away.   
  
On the other hand, Sectionals went well and the rest of the group were still off the high from their win. Blaine had to admit he did enjoy the Warbler's performance. He'd started chatting to a few of them after the competition. They seemed to have taken a shine to him and he wondered what life would've been like if he'd transferred to Dalton instead of McKinley.  
  
Kurt stuck to the sidelines, reluctant to let himself get too involved in everything again. He glanced at the others, their celebrating... people making friends with the competition, of all things. He pulled a chameleon tie-pin out of his pocket and added the dash of flair. If only for the 'celebrations'.  
  
"That's a nice pin. Is it a lizard?" Blaine asked him, rocking back on his heels.  
  
Kurt looked up, surprised. "Chameleon," he answered.  
  
"Oh, of course. The eyes," he replied with a nod. "Umm... some of the Warblers want to go for coffee, do you want to come? They're pretty cool."  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Kurt was blunt, and not a little curious.  
  
He shrugged. "I thought you'd like to meet them. You just seemed alone back here.”  
  
"I seemed... Okay," Kurt said hesitantly, nodding. "Sure."  
  
He looked at him surprised before grinning. "Oh! Okay," he replied, taking Kurt's elbow and pulling him along. "Come on,” he said, leading him to the collection of blue blazers.  
  
"Oh my God, it's like being led into a swarm of bees," Kurt said under his breath, but he didn't pull away, oddly enough.  
  
"Don't be mean. They're really friendly."  
  
"You must have me mistaken for someone who is  _nice_ ," Kurt eyed the blazers. "School of fish, then."  
  
"Well. You know, Sebastian goes there," he replied, before waving at the boy in question as they all headed out to the cars to go to the Lima Bean.  
  
“Lovely.”  
  
*  
  
Once they got there, Kurt hung back while everyone went inside, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Blaine peeked back out. "Are you not coming in?"  
  
"In a minute," Kurt said, putting the gifted lighter back in his pocket and blowing the smoke away from where Blaine was.  
  
Blaine smiled at the sight of the lighter before looking away. "What's your order?"  
  
"Non-fat mocha." Kurt paused, "I'll pay you back."  
  
"Don't worry about it, any sugar? cinamon?"  
  
Kurt shook his head, drawing more smoke into his lungs.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, non fat mocha it is," he replied, slipping back inside.  
  
Kurt watched the door swing shut, frowning slightly in thought. When he finished his cigarette, he stubbed it out and tossed it in the trash before heading inside. He wasn't about to admit aloud how nervous he felt about all this.  
  
Blaine waved him over, shifting to make room for Kurt. "Hey everyone, this is Kurt. Kurt this is, Thad, Trent, David, Nick, Jeff..." he began pointing around the booth. "I think I got that right,” he added with a laugh.  
  
Kurt smiled tightly. "Hello," he said softly, pushing a strand of pink off his forehead and back into the rest of his hair. "Pleased to meet you." He sat beside Blaine and took his coffee, taking a sip and holding it between his hands to keep them busy.  
  
"Oh! I bought you a gingerbread cookie too," Blaine said, handing it to him.  
  
“Blaine was just telling us that you're a countertenor?" David asked with a smile.  
  
"Indeed," Kurt accepted the cookie cautiously before looking up at David. "Apparently my voice decided not to change."  
  
"Treasure it,” David replied. “We'd kill to have a countertenor in our group. Wes would've  _literally_  killed someone. He graduated at the end of last year."  
  
"That sounds unnecessarily... violent." Kurt raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Show choir is a serious business Kurt." Blaine replied. Evidently he'd been spending too much time with Rachel.  
  
Kurt watched him a moment. "You're not kidding," he said in surprise when the realisation set in.  
  
"Of course not," he replied wide eyed and earnest, before his attention was caught by Trent who was asking him where he got his bow tie from, watching Blaine - love struck. In fact, most of the boys seemed to be watching Blaine adoringly.   
  
It was a little disconcerting. Like Kurt was surrounded by pod people and Blaine was their king.  
  
After a few minutes, Kurt was done with being disconcerted, and had fully moved on to creeped out. He stood. "See you around Warblers. Anderson." He nodded curtly and made his escape.  
  
"Oh... you're going?" Blaine asked, standing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the coffee."  
  
"Okay umm..." Blaine looked at a bit of a loss. "Well, thank you for agreeing to come," he offered playing with the rim of his cup.  
  
Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thank you for inviting me. I'll see you around," he said, not unkindly.  
  
Blaine smiled surprised at the thanks ."I... You're welcome," he replied.  
  
Kurt left the Lima Bean, lighting up and texting Finn for a ride home.  
  
*  
  
The one thing Kurt had honestly forgotten about being in Glee, was that the entire school knew when they came back from a competition. Whether victorious or not, that made them instant slushy fodder.  
  
Kurt hadn't been slushied since he became a Skank, and never  _once_  did he think that going back to Glee could mean he lost that questionable protection. He'd been back for a few weeks, and nothing had happened.  
  
The bitch-slap of blue ice caught him unaware. He couldn't even think how to react. One part of him wanting to scream, the other to run; leaving him frozen still in the hallway.  
  
Dripping.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kurt!" came Blaine's voice as two sets of hands grabbed Kurt on either side. Tina pulled Kurt into the girl's bathroom. Blaine looked at the girls sign anxiously before walking in with his eyes closed.  
  
Kurt barely moved on his own, shell shocked and pliant as Tina bent him over the sink to help wash the blue out of his eyes, off his face, and out of his hair before it stained.  
  
Blaine opened his eyes and came forward to help, running water over a paper towel. "Close your eyes." Blaine said, cleaning them out gently as Rachel rushed in with towels from her locker.  
  
"Skanks NEVER get slushied," Kurt finally whispered, letting the hands clean him up, his own shaking too much to hold onto anything. "I don't understand... I don't... I don't understand," he kept muttering under his breath.  
  
"Glee kids do." Rachel replied. "They're just jealous of our talent.".  
  
"I should never have come back." Kurt pulled away, scrubbing at his hair then pushing his hand through to spike it back up again. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and put one to his lips before putting them back in his pocket and taking out his lighter with a shaking hand, not managing to get it to light and making a frustrated sound.  
  
Blaine took the lighter from him and flicked it open, working the wheel until it lit, before holding it up for him. "That's not true. You like singing, don't you?"  
  
Kurt leaned in and sucked on the filter, waiting until it lit before he pulled back. He blew the smoke upward, away from the other teens. "I can sing without Glee club. I only came back to support Quinn. Quinn only came back so she could be around Beth, and we all saw how well THAT worked out. We should have stayed just Skanks.  _ **I**_  should have just stayed a Skank." He shook his head.  
  
Blaine looked a little panicked at the thought. "You'd give up glee over a slushy?"   
  
"First come the slushies, then the locker checks. I'm not stupid enough to think they'll stop forever just now that Karofsky's gone, Blanderson. Give me a good reason to stick around," he replied sharply. "Because I liked being invisible, it meant I didn't have to buy stock in Arnica salve."  
  
 _I'll protect you_. Blaine almost said it out loud, before he realised how ridiculous it sounded - the boy that couldn't even protect himself supposedly being able to protect Kurt Hummel. "Your voice is amazing... don't you want to share that at Nationals? Don't you want to see if we can win?"  
  
"There are plenty of girls who can sing the same background parts. You have enough people in Glee, you don't need me." Kurt threw the paper towels away and picked at his shirt. It wasn't as expensive as it could have been, but he had liked it. "I  _so_  can't rock the tie-dye look."  
  
"We don't want you to leave, you  _fit_  here," Blaine replied, watching him.  
  
Kurt mustered up a glare. "Put those eyes away, Blanderson," he quipped, pushing past and leaving the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Kurt!" he called, clutching the towel.   
  
Tina looking at him apologetically. “Blaine, I'm sorry."   
  
He nodded, swallowing hard and concentrating on the stained towel as Rachel looked between them both, confused. "What? I mean it's unfortunate, and he really would have helped make me look good out there, but we can always get the band members in," she replied.   
  
Tina rolled her eyes and pulled Blaine out of the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Kurt didn't bother finishing school that day. He didn't have any changes of clothes, and all he wanted to do was go home and shower... and maybe make some cheesecake and muffins.  
  
Carole had been working nights recently, and was sat at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee in her pyjamas. "Kurt, you're home ear- oh..." She said, seeing the state of him. "Oh, sweetheart. What happened?”  
  
"I made the mistake of going back to Glee," he replied. "I'm just gonna go... clean up," he said softly, escaping upstairs.  
  
"Okay. I'll make some cocoa for you,” she called, frowning and setting a pan on the stove.  
  
A little while later, clean and dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt, Kurt walked downstairs in sock-feet and grabbed his apron off the pantry door, putting it on without a word.  
  
Carole smiled sadly, watching him. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"No thank you. I quit Glee. There's nothing more to talk about," he said, already rummaging in cupboards, turning on the oven to preheat.  
  
"Oh... that's a shame, I thought you sounded really good at the competition,” she replied, letting him fuss around the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you," he said simply, pulling out a bowl and getting a few things from the fridge as he started his baking.  
  
"Well, if it's what you really want to do - but you know we can always talk to the school, try and get this stopped," she said, and then relented, deciding not to push him. He was a sweet boy, under all the dye and chains. "You have a few letters from New York,” she said. “They were in the mailbox when I came back from work."  
  
"College letters?" Kurt's head snapped up and he turned to look at her.  
  
She nodded before motioning to where they were beside the phone.  
  
Kurt glanced between them and the mixer, and decided he had the time to open them. Turning it off, he tapped the spoon on the edge and lay it on the side, moving to take the letters and open them. He paused before pulling it out, biting his lip ring. "What if I didn't get in."  
  
She looked at him nervously before leaning forward and squeezing his wrist with a reassuring smile. "Then we'll know they're crazy, and we'll take it from there. But we'll work something out,” she promised.  
  
"Okay. Juilliard first," he said, opening the letter and cautiously reading.  
  
She looked at him hopefully, holding her breath as she waited for him to speak  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. He put a hand over his mouth as his breath caught. "Ohmygod."  
  
"What... what did they say?" she asked  
  
"I got in," he whispered.  
  
"Oh... Oh!" Carole exclaimed, jumping up before throwing her arms around him and hugging tight. "Oh Kurt, that's wonderful!"  
  
"I got in. I GOT IN!" Kurt grinned and hugged her back, half jumping up and down with her. "I got IN!"  
  
She laughed, cuddling him tightly. "You got in! We have to call your dad."  
  
“No. No no, I'm gonna go see him, he's at the shop today, right? Had a week off?" Kurt knew his father's home to DC schedule like the back of his hand, but that didn't stop him from second-guessing himself.  
  
She nodded. "Go on," She urged him out of the door before kissing his cheek. "Well done, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," he replied. "I'll finish the baking when I get back," he promised, flicking off the oven and running out of the house, grabbing his keys and getting in his car before driving to the garage.  
  
She smiled and padded back into the house to put some cling-wrap over the bowl, and finish her coffee.  
  
*  
  
Burt was wiping his hands clean on a rag when he looked up and saw Kurt, "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Got slushied," Kurt said hurriedly. "DAD," he rushed to add before his father could say anything. "I GOT IN JUILLIARD!"  
  
His look turned from concern, to stunned. "What?" he asked watching his son, amazed.  
  
“Juilliard, Dad!" Kurt handed him the letter, all but bouncing on his toes, the incongruity of how he was dressed completely lost on his father. "I got in!"  
  
Burt laughed, hugging his not so little boy, lifting him off his feet. "Kurt! Oh God!" he whispered, his voice breaking as he held him tight.  
  
Kurt hugged him back tightly, caught between laughing and crying, he was so glad. He never thought he'd get to be this happy.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, You did it, You really did it Kurt. You showed all of them," he whispered.  
  
"I finally did it," he whispered.  
  
*  
  
Supper that night was a celebration, and even some of the 'good' cookies were baked alongside the healthy muffins and the cheesecake for a variety in dessert.  
  
Finn grinned. "Dude, that's awesome, you can go to New York with Rachel. At least you'll have someone you know in the city, right?"  
  
"Sure," Kurt nodded, unable to be down at the moment, he was so excited for Juilliard. "I'll have to start making plans to make sure I have everything ready when it's time to pack up and go.”  
  
Finn nodded, wondering what he was going to do with his own future. "It was pretty awesome when we went for nationals last year. It's the biggest place I've ever seen. And there's all these people dressed... well, kinda like you used to, and all these mimes and street artists and things. We saw a guy eating fire!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to eat fire, Finn," Kurt said with a wry quirk of his lips. "It does sound interesting, though, and it means I finally get out of here."  
  
Burt gave his son a sad smile and ruffled his hair. Finn nodded, "Yeah... they have like a gay village or something, Blaine was saying. Are you going to live there?"  
  
Kurt laughed, bemused. "Uhm... maybe?"  
  
"Cool," he replied "Do they have their own mayor?" he asked as Carol smothered a laugh and shook her head gently. He nodded, disappointed, before looking over. "Oh - Rachel said you wanted to leave Glee club?"  
  
Kurt's mood fell. "Not leaving. I left, Finn. It was temporary."  
  
"But we're going to Chicago, all of us, together," he replied with a frown.  
  
" _You're_  going to Chicago, Finn."  
  
He frowned. "But this is be the last competition we have together," he replied softly.  
  
"I'll come watch, then."  
  
"It'd be really good if you sing with us," he replied "We've been through so much together"  
  
"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't hide in the Skanks and be in Glee at the same time. It doesn't work. Please excuse me," he said this last to their parents, getting up and quietly leaving the table.  
  
He frowned watching him walk away.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later there was a knock at the door.  
  
Kurt looked up from where he was artfully destressing a pair of jeans. "Come in."  
  
Finn opened the door, dessert in his hand. "Hey."  
  
Kurt gave a tired sigh. "Finn."  
  
"Just ummm... I brought this. I wanted to say sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to ruin your celebration."  
  
"You can put it on my desk," Kurt replied. "Don't worry about it. But that doesn't mean I'm coming back."  
  
"No, I know," he replied. "I mean, it'll kinda suck - but it's up to you."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt's smile was small, but genuine. "I appreciate that. And it won't suck, you guys got on fine without me."  
  
"We still missed you," he replied with a shrug, setting it on the desk.  
  
"Why do you stay, Finn? You had popularity, and you threw it aside. Why?"  
  
“Because... I love to sing, dude. I love being in glee club. More than I love being popular."  
  
"And the slushies?"  
  
He shrugged. "Slushies wash off, I keep the memories of glee club for the rest of my life."  
  
Kurt nodded quietly and looked back to the jeans in his lap. "I don't know if I'm brave enough to go back to that."  
  
He looked at him, confused. "You're like, the bravest person I know."   
  
Kurt shook his head. "I ran."  
  
"From Karofsky?" he replied, before shaking his head. "Kurt, you survived. I don't know if I could've done the same thing if it was me," he replied.  
  
Kurt was quiet a moment. "Will... could you give me time."  
  
"’Course, we'll keep a space open for you if you decide to come back."  
  
"Just make sure you still have enough people when I don't."  
  
"We do," he replied, before grinning. "I'm gonna head off, I'm gonna see if Rachel wants to make out later."  
  
Kurt laughed. "Okay, you do that, Finn," he replied, amused.  
  
He grinned. "Oh hey, and when you're in New York she can be your wing man... girl... thing,” he replied, infinitely more comfortable with Rachel hanging around gay guys instead of handsome cultured straight ones.  
  
"We'll see. Go on now, shoo." Kurt waved his hand at him.  
  
"Alright," he replied, leaving the room with a wave.  
  
Kurt smiled slightly, and when the door shut, he looked down at the jeans he was working on.  
  
He had a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine pushed his lunch food around his plate. It had been three weeks since the slushy incident, three weeks since he'd last spoken to Kurt. Well two weeks and six days. He glanced up as Tina nudged him, concerned. He just smiled in return and looked back at his food. Part of him hated Kurt, hated him for letting him see this brave boy with an amazing voice and sharp humour, who smoked too much and never let him in … and now he was gone, he wasn't coming back to Glee, or going to Chicago, and in a few months he'd leave this town far behind. Blaine would go back to being the only gay boy in Lima. 

He knew he had a crush on him, more than a crush really, but even if he didn't speak to him - the idea that he was there in the same school... it gave him the knowledge that he wasn't quite so alone. That there were others out there knowing what he was going through. 

He sighed. He'd been going to Scandals more and more often since then, and he'd been training every day, refusing to let himself be so helpless again.

He took a sip from his drink. Who knew, maybe he'd actually get to see Kurt in New York if he managed to ace his own Juilliard audition next year.

A murmur ran through the cafeteria as someone entered. He was tall, and fashionably dressed. There was a tell-tale glint of metal at his lip and ears, the touch of pink in chestnut hair - and Kurt Hummel stalked through the room in his fabulous knee-high boots before standing beside Tina and Blaine at the Glee Table. He sat down on Blaine's other side (the only empty seat), and took out his tupperware of salad, opening the separate container of vinaigrette and sprinkling some on as though the idea of him being there weren't completely surprising.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was back, and he may be a bit punk around the edges still, but he had finally decided on being brave.

Blaine turned his head before his eyes widened, taking him in, his cheeks flushing.

"Kurt?" Tina asked with a surprised smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Kurt replied calmly, not looking up as he ate his meal.

"I like your scarf,” Blaine said quietly.

Tina looked at him with a hopeful smile. "You know this is where all the glee kids sit, right?"

"Thank you," Kurt said to Blaine before glancing at Tina. "Yes, and?"

She grinned and leaned over hugging Kurt close. "The original members, back together again!" she replied, beaming.

Kurt patted her arm. "I couldn't very well let all that hard work go to waste, not now that it's finally amounting to something, could I?"

"Of course not," she replied as Rachel clapped happily. "We're all going to Nationals," she sing songed happily.

Blaine laughed ducking his head and concentrating on his plate as Mike nudged him.

"Perhaps now Blanderson and my brother can stop walking around looking like kicked puppies," Kurt said with a small smile. "I do hate disappointing people."

"I'm not a kicked puppy." Blaine protested wide eyed.

Kurt turned slightly to look at him levelly.

"What?" he asked watching him, his eyes plaintive and golden.

He was caught in them for a long moment, and had to almost wrench his gaze away and back to his food, shoving it aside and pulling out the piece of cheesecake he'd brought to eat, instead.

Blaine pouted a little, and looked at his face in the back of his spoon with a frown as Tina giggled.

Kurt chuckled, glancing at him, then went back to eating. He wasn't ready to admit it aloud, yet, but he sort of missed them all.

*

Blaine watched the back of Kurt's head in Chemistry, counting the pink streaks instead of listening to the lesson. He had it bad, he knew he did. The rest of the Glee club knew he did, they teased him about it. Even Cooper managed to figure it out over Skype. He daydreamed about Kurt, dreamt of him at night. Always tried to sit next to him at lunch. He was certain he was going to end up being labelled as being a creepy stalker if this kept up, he just he couldn't help it. 

It had been months since Kurt had come back, and Valentine's day was coming up. Sugar had said no single people allowed, which would've included Blaine but, she'd nabbed him to sing. He wondered, off hand, if Kurt liked truffles - before groaning and hiding his head in his hands, rubbing some sense into his skull. It wasn't like Kurt would just suddenly turn around and drop to Blaine's feet. No matter how much he wanted to ask him out, or hoped he'd get invited by him, to the senior prom. He doubted Kurt would want to come to the junior one.

He looked back down at his page on the halogens and thought that, whilst Kurt may not be interested, a few presents might at least create a few good memories of Ohio for Kurt? Couldn't it?

And so, on Valentines day (the day of Sugar's party), Blaine set a soft toy puppy and a box of chocolates at Kurt's table before he got there. He couldn't help it, he loved Valentine's day. It was his favourite part of the year. Barring the whole Jeremiah debacle.

Kurt hated Valentines day. He hated everything about it, all the chocolate and the decorations. He never had someone on the day, and it managed to make him feel lonelier than ever. True, he could try to DO something about it, but he was only recently on good terms with Blanderson and, as far as he knew, not even remotely his type.

The puppy and box of chocolates were a surprise, though, and pulled him out of his funk. "What...? Oh god you're adorable," Kurt picked up the puppy toy and looked at it, before he sat down, inspecting the chocolates. "Surprising, but adorable," he smiled softly, his mood lifting.

Blaine watched him, ecstatic that he liked it before walking over sipping his coffee with a smile. "Secret admirer?" he asked

Kurt nodded, fingering the puppy's ears before looking up. "Unexpectedly," he replied.

He shrugged with a smile, his hat tipped up on his head . "Ah, I wouldn't say it was that unexpected. You must get presents every year." 

Kurt's smile was a little sad, but no less pleased as he looked down at the toy dog again. "No. This is my first."

"Oh..." he replied, surprised, before looking at the puppy. "Well you should get one every year,” Blaine said with a blush, before tugging at the puppy's ear. His blush deepened as he hoped he hadn't given himself away. "You probably will in New York," he added. "Finn told me you got into Juilliard. Congratulations. I'm applying there next year."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling. "Thank you. I'm sure you'll get in, you're very talented."

"Oh!" He replied surprised. "Thank you." He replied. "I mean it's not a patch on you though. I did enjoy our work together on Artie's Christmas show." 

"It certainly was an interesting script to work with," Kurt replied softly.

He nodded, flushing, before looking at Kurt. "Right, well. I liked it. I'm sure when you get to Juilliard you'll have a ton of handsome leading men to play against, but at least I can say I had the honour of working with the great Kurt Hummel," he teased.

That surprised a laugh out of Kurt. "I doubt I'll ever be a leading man, but thank you for the sentiment."

"I think you could be," he replied quietly. "I'd be more than happy to work against you," he added, before looking at the door as the others came in. “I should go talk to Sugar. Happy Valentine's day, Kurt," he said, smiling softly before heading off to the loud master of ceremonies.

"Happy Valentine's day," Kurt said softly, smiling a little as he moved to put the toy dog peeking from his satchel, as well as stealing a chocolate, before putting that away as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks passed and the Warblers were beaten at Sectionals, the news of Dave’s attempted suicide reached McKinley, and Quinn was now in a wheelchair following her accident. Cooper coming back to Ohio couldn’t have come at a better time for Blaine, it was a welcome break from the ‘what ifs’, and the resurgence of memories about the attack in the locker room. What was less welcome was Sue stopping Cooper in the hall and asking Cooper to talk to the glee club. Blaine shifted in his seat out of embarrassment, Cooper could be a lot to take in for some people.  
  
"HELLO CLASS! And a special hello to Punky, good to see you not sweating in my brother's bed!" Cooper grinned.  
  
Blaine stared at his brother, mortified as Cooper addressed Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened, and he slumped in his seat, ignoring the looks from some of the kids in their club. "I HAD A FEVER!" he shouted in explanation.  
  
"What, a sex fever? I get those." Puck replied with a grin as Quinn smothered a smile looking back up at Kurt.  
  
"You threw a book at my head, now we're even," Cooper grinned widely.  
  
"Get it, Hobbit," Santana teased as Blaine hid his blushing face from view and continued to glare at his brother.  
  
"Shut up, Noah,” Kurt snapped angrily.  
  
"So! I'm going to teach you the best and most wonderful basics of Acting!" Cooper shouted, and class was underway.  
  
*  
  
The lettuce sliced easily under Blaine’s knife as he ate, sitting opposite his brother. "I can't believe you did that," Blaine complained.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"You know what,” he hissed at him, “Couldn't you have embarrassed me with no one around?" he asked sullenly. "Puck kept trying to bro fist me after that."  
  
"Uh, the point of embarrassing your little brother, is that  _other people are around_ ," Cooper pointed out. "And hey, I got you cred, that's always good."  
  
"Yeah... only Kurt probably now thinks I'm a freak," he replied with a frown. "If he didn't already..." he muttered, his chest tight.  
  
"Why would he think you're a freak? I thought you got along now."  
  
"We do..." he allowed. "At least in Glee club and at lunch."  
  
"So it's all in good fun, he won't take it personally," he waved his hand.  
  
"Maybe not, but I kinda did.” He admitted setting his cutlery aside. “I still really like him Coop. It felt... it just felt like you were rubbing my face in it," he replied, pushing his plate away and sitting back in his seat, his hand folded on his lap. "Couldn't you not have been a jerk for once?"  
  
Cooper sat up straighter in the booth and regarded his brother."You mean you're still not  _together_  yet?"  
  
He ran his hand over his gelled hair. "Don't you think I would've told you if we were?"  
  
"Oh." Cooper blinked. "I hadn't thought of that, the way he was looking at you when I came in."  
  
"You need your eyes checked,” Blaine muttered.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Cooper shrugged. "But if I saw someone looking at me like that in high school? I'd pull her into the janitor's closet for some kiss-time," he grinned. "Oh wait," he said after thinking half a moment. "I did. See? It works!"  
  
"Oh my God," he replied with a reluctant laugh, shaking his head in disbelief his shoulders relaxing. “I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, I'm not his type. Don't you think I'd have asked him out already, if I were?"  
  
"How do you know you're not his type?" Cooper asked. "How can't you be someone's type?"  
  
He smiled. "While it's sweet that you seem to think I'm some Casanova. I know I'm not going to be everyone’s type. He told me, himself," he replied. "Maybe I'm just not tall enough or something? I like taller guys. It might be the same for him. People are allowed to have preferences." Blaine shrugged.  
  
"The way he was looking at you, Blaine? I think he thinks  _he_  isn't  _your_  type. Just saying. Besides, you're pocket-sized, everyone's taller than you," he teased.  
  
Blaine closed his eyes, the frustration growing, the conversation growing more awkward as he looked around the restaurant. His throat a little tight at the thought, “Maybe he just doesn't like guys in bow ties, I don't know. He just... he told me. Okay? He called me gross and said he would never want to sleep with me-" he snapped at his brother with annoyance, his voice cracking. "Is that explicit enough for you? Just drop it!" He looked at Cooper in surprise, the yell having even shocked him. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand down his sweater vest, smoothing it out. He then stood up, looking at his watch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," he said apologetically. "I'll see you at home. I'm gonna go - I promised Mike I'd rehearse a disco thing with him this afternoon. "  
  
Cooper frowned. "Sure." He watched his brother leave, and threw some money on the table as he stood. He had a punk to find.  
  
*  
  
Cooper tracked Kurt down to Hummel's tires and lube, seeing him sat with Rachel as they talked about possible apartment choices in New York. He knocked on the door, a scowl on his face.  
  
Kurt glanced up, raising his eyebrows. Rachel stood, beaming. "Cooper! So good of you to come here! Kurt's dad has the best garage in town, they can fix anything, and I'm SURE for someone of YOUR caliber, they'd be willing to give you a discount!"  
  
Cooper’s scowl turned into a smile at Rachel. "Thank you," he replied charmingly. "Hey, do you mind if I talk to Kurt alone for a bit? I think I saw the quarterback outside?" he offered.  
  
"Oh!" Rachel nodded, "he's all yours!" and rushed out to see Finn.  
  
Kurt didn't move from his spot. "I really don't like you, right now, so if you could say what you want and leave, that'd be great."  
  
"Well, that's good," he replied, swinging the chair around and straddling it. "Because I don't like  _you_  much either."  
  
"What do you want, Anderson."  
  
"I wanna know where you get off looking down on him?" he demanded, his face oddly serious, his eyes on Kurt steady. His look at odds with the silliness that had been their glee club meeting.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"No," he replied his gaze narrowed. "I wanna know where you get off calling my little brother gross and putting him down to his face. He may be little, but he's got a heart as big as a fucking house," he snapped at him. "You'd be damn lucky to even be friends with him, you arrogant, punked up little jackass."  
  
Kurt looked down at the floor, before raising his gaze. "I know. Anything else you want to tell me, or accuse me of?"  
  
Cooper’s frown deepened, unhappy with the response. "Just know this. You may think that piercings and highlights, or an Armani scarf, makes you better than other people..." he rested his hands on the table as he leaned in and whispered. "But it  _doesn't_. At the end of the day Blaine's been broken down twice, and he still walks through those school doors with a bow tie, a smile, and his heart on his sleeve. He's worth  _ten of you_ , Kurt Hummel.  _Remember that_."


	18. Chapter 18

Cooper was suddenly yanked back violently by Burt. "No one talks to my son like that," Burt hissed in Cooper's ear. “Especially not in _my_ shop. You have a complaint, you take it up with me," he snapped. "Now I think you’d better leave, don’t you?" 

Cooper broke himself free and held his hands up. "I was leaving anyway." 

Kurt remained in the seat he'd pressed himself back into, away from Cooper, as he was told off. He didn't say anything, watching with wide eyes as the man was ejected from the garage. He tried to get his pounding heart under control, but mostly just felt ill after the confrontation. 

Burt walked back into this office after seeing Cooper off. "Rachel told me there was yelling, you okay Kiddo?" he asked, sitting beside him. 

Kurt leaned against his dad's shoulder and nodded quietly. 

Burt frowned, wrapping his arms around him, tucking Kurt's head on his shoulder. "What was all that about?" he asked softly. 

"Just payback. I deserved it." 

Burt shifted and lifted Kurt's head to look at him. " _Kurt_. Kurt, listen to me. You do not deserve that. _Any_ of that. I don't care what happened." 

"A few months ago, I was incredibly cruel to his brother. Dad, I deserved everything he said, and probably whatever you stopped him from saying." Kurt pressed his wrist to his eyes, catching his tears on the tattered material. 

Burt frowned softly. "No. If he had a problem with it, he should've talked to you like a human being. Not barked at you like some sort of junkyard dog. Who is his brother?" 

"Anderson.” 

"Finn's friend? The one that got attacked by that Karofsky kid? Looks like he's just stepped off a Jimmy Stewart movie?" he asked. 

"Yeah, that's the one." Kurt sighed. "The guy you tossed out of here is his big brother." 

"Did he do something to you? Something I should know about?" he asked, concerned. His son only got to repeating himself when he was shaken. 

"Who, Finn's friend? No. He didn't do anything to me. I... " Kurt pulled away from his father and wrapped his arms around himself. "I need to find a way to apologise to him," he decided firmly. "It's obvious I haven't managed to make things right, and I just have to figure out how." 

Burt pulled him close again. "That really doesn't sound like you," he replied softly as he rubbed his back. 

"I knocked his books out of his hands, blew smoke in his face. I think I threw a cigarette at him, once. I stole his glasses; but those eyes are even more lethal weapons without them, so I gave them back. I was _awful_ , Dad. I was trying to prove something, and it wasn't until I saw Karofsky starting in on him that I stopped." Kurt shook his head and pulled away, standing up and running his hand through his hair, messing it up but not caring in the moment. "I was an asshole to him, he has every right to still be upset and talk to his brother about it; and Cooper had every right to come in and tell me I wasn't good enough for his brother, because it's TRUE." 

Burt frowned softly, watching him. "Why?" he asked, wanting to understand why Kurt would do that. "What were you trying to prove?" 

"That I didn't want him!" Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Burt’s eyes widened, and he looked at him in surprise. Right. Boy stuff. He knew he'd have to deal with this someday. "You ummm... you _like_ this boy?" 

Kurt dropped his hand, adjusting his scarf as he looked away and nodded. "Yeah." 

Burt nodded watching him. "Kurt, look at me,” he said, waiting until Kurt had done so before he continued. "You're an amazing kid. You're more than good enough for anyone, and you're better than _this_. Remember that, and let him see that. Just apologise to this kid. Find some way to work it out." 

"I will, Dad," Kurt nodded. 

"Good, " he nodded back, before sighing. "Also? He seemed like a good kid. I was worried you'd go after some greasy biker and I'd have to buy a shotgun." 

"Ew. No." Kurt made a face and shook his head. 

Burt smiled a little. "Good to know. Couldn't you just wait until you graduated college to start liking boys?" he asked. 

Kurt laughed a little. "No, Dad," he said in apology. "I don't think it works that way." 

"I didn't think so," he replied, before looking at him pointedly. "And you'd better not be smoking anymore," he warned. 

Kurt opened his mouth a few times, then finished with, "Uhm...." 

He looked at him steadily. "Kurt." 

"I'll try." 

He nodded, "I suppose that’ll do," Burt relented, before standing up. "Come on, we'd better get back to the house." 

"Okay. I'll make supper." 

He nodded. "I'll lock up. Tell me if that guy bothers you again." 

"I'm pretty sure you terrified him enough for one lifetime," Kurt quipped. 

"I should've done more than that," he replied with a slight smile as they left the garage. 

"Thanks, Dad." 

* * * 

Blaine left the main hall. Their disco dance hadn't gone down well; but Blaine, Mike and Brit had still enjoyed themselves, and he was glad his toe touch near the end had been successful. He’d been working on that for a week. He smiled, opening his locker to shove his books in. 

There wasn't quite enough room, though, as there was already a box inside. It was a Decepticon action figure with a post-it on it. _"I'm sorry I'm an asshole. Also, your brother is terrifying."_

Blaine reached in and pulled out the box, looking at the note with a soft smile, before his face drained of color and he texted Cooper. _`’What did you do?’`_

‘Just a chat’ 

‘I hate you’, he sent the reply before closing the locker and walking through the hall, trying to find Kurt. 

* 

Kurt was fixing his hair in the mirror on the inside of his locker. 

Blaine coughed to announce his presence gently, hugging the box to his chest with a nervous smile. "Hi.... I'm so sorry, I don't know what Coop told you." 

Kurt turned and watched him a moment. "He didn't say anything that wasn't already true," he said finally, chewing on his lip ring a moment before adding, "I hope you accept my apology." 

"You don't need to apologise, and you're not an asshole," he replied, looking down at the present. "It's brilliant," he said, his cheeks a little flushed as he looked back up at him. 

Kurt nodded to him, smiling slightly, before he looked at his locker and shut it as the five minute bell rang. "Gotta get to class. See you at lunch?" 

He nodded smiling softly, his hands cradling the box with care. "Thank you. I don't have this one." 

Kurt smiled at that, relieved. "Good. I'll see you later." With another nod, Kurt went off to class. 

"Bye." he replied softly watching him walk away. Blaine sighed gently, before finally spinning on his heel and heading to class. 

* * * 

Kurt's phone buzzed, and he smothered a giggle behind his hand at the ridiculous text. 

Blaine glanced over at his giggle. "What is it?" Blaine asked curious. 

"Chandler," he commented. "I met him at Between The Sheets after school yesterday." He cleared his throat, "` _I'm pretty sure you were Cleopatra in another life. You've got a great asp'_`. Isn't that ridiculous?" he asked, almost preening at the attention. 

Blaine stared at the phone, his heart dropping down to his stomach. "Oh..." he replied numbly before swallowing and looking back at Kurt, seeing him preen. He offered him a small smile "It's ummm cheesy but... it's sweet?” he offered. 

"Yeah, it is," Kurt agreed, smiling softly. He had no idea if it'd go anywhere, it was still friendzoned after all, but who knew? Maybe he _would_ find a way to get over Anderson. 

Blaine's smile faded and he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms protectively across his chest as he watched Kurt smile at his phone throughout glee club. 

* * * 

It was games night, and the boys were in the living room at the Anderson home, setting everything up. Blaine had already sent the snacks through but he'd bought some carrots and vegetables as well, wanting to make the same platter Kurt had done months earlier. 

Kurt. He hadn't been able to think about anyone else for the last two days. Kurt with Chandler. 

The knife in his hand was hovering over the large carrot before it came down, stabbing the root vegetable. The thunk heard clearly. Blaine pulled it out before it dropped again. 

Kurt kissing Chandler. Kurt and Chandler in a music shop smiling and laughing and going on coffee dates. Chandler was _probably some six foot tall greek god of a man. A football player with perfect teeth,_ the carrot was stabbed. _And a perfect Jaw,_ then stabbed again, _and perfect hair that didn't curl up like a frikkin cloud anytime it got wet_ , and stabbed again over and over as it was slowly decimated. 

"I think it's dead, man," Puck eyed the ruined vegetable. 

"What?" Blaine asked looking at him before dropping his gaze to the carrot. "Oh..." 

"I mean, I'm not fond of vegetables that don't sing and dance, but I'm pretty sure violence against veggies has a protest club somewhere." 

He flushed, embarrassed, taking the remnants into the bin. "Sorry," he murmured, a little ashamed. 

Puck thought about it a moment. "You got an extra set of gear?" 

“What, carrots?" he asked, setting the knife in the sink before he amputated anymore foodstuffs. 

"Boxing stuff. You look like you wanna hit something, and I'm not horrible at it." 

"Oh," he replied, before smiling softly. "Nah it's..." he sighed and sat down running his hands over his face. 

"You want me to get Mike?" 

He shook his head before frowning. "Kurt's met someone," he murmured, picking at the tablecloth. 

Puck blinked. "And.... this is a problem?" 

Blaine's frown deepened, and he shook his head. "It isn't," he replied, getting back up again and shoving the chopping board into the sink. 

"I'm pretty sure the massacre says different," Puck raised his hands in surrender. "But if I were you? And I was this mad about somebody seeing someone else? I'd tell that somebody... something." 

He turned and crossed his arms. "If Brett came up to you and said he was interested would you go out with him?" he replied, trying to think of someone Puck wasn't interested in. Unfortunately, that pretty much ruled out all of the girls in school 

"Dude, I'm not gay, so... I think that's the same as saying if.... I dunno, _Rachel_ decided you'd make beautiful song-babies together, or something." 

"She's kind of done that already," he replied, leaning back against the counter as he breathed out slowly. "This is getting ridiculous. I need to move on," he said, pushing away from the cupboard. 

"Ask him out anyway," Puck shrugged. "I mean, you've already done it, so it's not like he doesn't know you're awesome." 

"What?" he asked confused. "We haven't done it. He really _was_ sick." 

"Oh." Puck frowned a little. "Well, now there's really no reason not to ask him out. Or you could do like I did with Lauren," Puck smiled a little, a part of him really missed the girl, "Beg and bring gifts and stuff." 

"I'm not going to beg him." Blaine frowned. "Also, I'm pretty sure if I bug him like that when he's said he's not interested, he's going to stop hanging around me. It'll get all awkward and then I'll _never_ see him." 

"Which would suck," Puck nodded. "C'mon, you get first go at player one - leave the rabbit food for later." 

"It would _more_ than suck," he muttered, pushing away from the table and heading off to join the other boys. 


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt knocked on the door to Quinn's home.

Her mom opened the door. "She's just upstairs in her room, sweetie," she said, sending him up.

Quinn was sat on her bed, her chair by its side. "Hello stranger." She said dryly.

Kurt smiled slightly, shutting the door and flopping in the chair. "I'm a horrible friend. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Well, I'm not going to disagree there."

"I'm still sorry. I've been trying to figure stuff out, and mostly hiding, but I'm still sorry, and it's no excuse."

"You're trying to figure stuff out? I can't walk." She replied annoyed before sighing softly. "At least you came, I suppose," she said, watching him.

Kurt flinched a bit. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I should have been here, and any excuse for WHY I wasn't is stupid. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded. "It's not like I'm overwhelmed with visitors." She smiled, finally, and settled back. "What made you come, anyway?"

"You're still my best friend," Kurt replied. "I need a reason?"

She shook her head. "I was just curious."

"You ever miss our talks?" Kurt asked curiously.

Quinn smiled a little. "You mean under the stands?" she asked remembering, before nodding. "Yeah sometimes.”

"Me too. Things were easier."

"In that you just complained about everyone?"

"Well.. and I wasn't trying to quit smoking, and we didn't have to deal with slushies and over-exuberant choir mates, and you gave advice, yeah. Easier," he smiled back, trying to pop a wheely with her chair.

"I can still do the last thing," she replied with a shrug.

Kurt dropped the chair back to all it's wheels and covered his face with one hand, his elbow on the armrest. "I'm so fucked, Q."

"If this is Blanderson again, it really will feel like we're back on that ratty couch."

Kurt just whimpered.

She sighed. "Why are you fucked? He follows you around like a puppy dog."

"Because of Chandler. And his brother basically told me to back off, and that was about the same time I realised I really didn't want to. So. Damn. Fucked."

"Who's Chandler?" She asked, confused.

"Guy I met at the music store. He's going to New York and... we've been texting?"

"So? what's that got to do with Blaine's brother?"

"Well, right before I met him, Anderson's brother came to yell at me about how I treated him, and he was right, but then I realised I did all that shit because I want Anderson. And now it's complicated."

"I could’ve told you that you wanted Blaine back at the start of the year." Quinn remarked.

"Why didn't you, then?!

"Would you have listened to me? You were trying to prove how much you _didn't_ want him.

"When are you going to stop focusing on the details and tell me how to Un-fuck myself?" Kurt whined.

"Do you really want to?" she asked tiredly. "You seem to love the drama."

"I don't know," he huffed.

She tilted her head and glanced over at him. "Look you've got a few months left before you graduate. Is there even any point in starting anything?"

"I. Don't. KNOW." Kurt got up out of her wheelchair and started pacing the room. His hand automatically went for his pocket, but the cigarettes weren't there, and he'd already smoked the ones he rationed himself daily, in an attempt to quit, anyhow. "I just," he turned to face her. "I don't KNOW."

She sighed and stared down at her motionless legs, rubbing her knee trying to recapture some feeling in them. "It's high school Kurt, not death row. Why not ask him to prom? Then you'll at least have one semi normal day here in Ohio."

Kurt leaned against her dresser, crossing his arms. "I don't know... it's a pretty big risk."

"You're flying to New York in a few months. Which risk is bigger?"

"I don't know." He walked over and sat carefully beside her, putting an arm around her and putting his head on her shoulder. "What would _you_ do?"

"We only get one senior prom. I'm going, and it could be the last time that we're all together like that. All of the glee kids. I think you should come, even if you don't have a date.

"Okay." He paused. "I don't know if I'll have a date, but I guess I'll go."

She nodded. "Good, it'll be nice to have you there."

***

Kurt sat up in the corner, away from everyone else, watching everyone talk about Prom. His eyes kept darting over to Blaine thoughtfully, before he'd catch himself and go back to looking at nothing.

Blaine looked _horrified_ as Brittney stated her rules on hair gel. He frowned, sinking in his seat and touching his hair protectively as they moved on.

It really was a dumb rule, but... Kurt shook his head, hopping down the risers after everyone left and stopping to stand in front of Blaine Anderson.

Blaine shifted the bag on his shoulder looking up before he looked at him surprised. "Oh... hi." he said with a smile, before looking at him expectantly. "Is this about the assignment in Chemistry?"

"No," Kurt replied simply.

"Oh..." he replied, looking a little confused but curious as everyone else filed out. He waved Tina off before looking back at him.

Kurt waited until everyone was gone, the fewer witnesses the better. "It's about Prom," he said finally.

"Oh. Did you want to perform? I'm sure we can shift the boys earlier and have you towards the end of the night. To be honest, what we’ve picked would really suit your voice," he murmured rifling his hand into his bag. "I'd have to talk to Mr. Schue though."

 _Get it out before you can't say it_ Kurt told himself. "Do you want to go to Prom?"

His eyes widened as the penny dropped and he stared at Kurt in surprise. "You're... you're asking me out to prom?"

He looked away from those damn eyes, staring at the pointed toe of his boot. "You can say no, I won't blackmail you into it or anything. In fact, I probably shouldn't have asked, so.. I'll go. Sorry." Kurt turned away.

"No I... I just didn't think I was your type. You know, unless you wanted to go as friends -- in which case, I'm sorry for presuming." He swallowed and shifted on his feet. "I sort of... I sort of have a bad relationship with dances. I..." he blew out slowly. "Can I umm... can I think about it?"

Kurt spun and looked at him, wide eyed. "You'll actually think about it?" he asked, surprised.

He blushed a little and looked down at his bag. "Yeah," he said, his ears burning red. "I like you," he replied. "It's probably the only reason I'm even considering it."

"You should probably get your head examined, but..." A smile touched Kurt’s lips. "Thanks for considering."

He laughed shyly and bounced on his feet a little. "Ummm I... I should ...I promised Tina a lift home. I should really..." he flushed and leaned in stealing a soft kiss.

The press of lips was there and gone in barely a moment, and Kurt's eyes widened as he brought a hand to his lips, watching the shy boy leave the room.

"Wow," he whispered to the empty space.


	20. Chapter 20

Tina was waiting by Blaine's car.

Blaine tried to remain nonchalant, but he couldn't do anything about the helpless grin crossing his face, and the bounce in his step, as he came up to her.

"You look like a happy puppy," she commented with a smile. "Something happen?"

"He asked me to prom," he told her, a little breathless.

"Who ‘he’? _Kurt_?!"

"Yeah," he replied before breathing out slowly and walking around to the drivers side. "I just wish I could go." He threw his bag in the back and climbed in.

She got in and buckled up. "Why can't you?"

He sighed, "You know why." he replied, reversing out before looking at her. "I don't know... I don't know if I can do that again."

"You've got _us_ here, though. All of us. We won't let that happen to you, you know that - right?"

"The same way everyone was able to stop Karofsky?" he asked quietly.

Tina looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

He glanced over and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he replied, squeezing her hand. "It's just... it's kind of terrifying and I REALLY want to go with him but I don't know if I'm brave enough."

"What if I talk to Mike, and he and the guys keep an eye out for you, and make sure you aren't left alone?" she asked. "Would that make you feel safer?"

He chewed on his lip before sighing. "It sucks that you even have to do that. I should be able to go to prom!" he complained.

"Then go. Don't go. But make it _your_ decision - not everyone else's. Don't let what people might think make you decide." Tina looked over at him thoughtfully. "Nobody will blame you for saying no, Blaine. But we'll be here for you if you want to say yes."

He fell silent for the rest of the drive and then parked outside her house. "I'll think about it," he promised.

Tina leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let me know," she said softly before getting out. "Thanks for the ride!"

"Bye," he replied watching her go in before resting his head on the steering . "What am I going to do?" he grumbled to the empty car.

*

In counterpoint, Kurt was humming and dancing around the kitchen he took over preparations for supper, despite Carole being home.

Carole walked in and smiled, "Someone's in a good mood today." She said with a smile, leaning in and kissing his cheek hello. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"It wasn't good or bad," he said, kicking the fridge door shut as he carried the armful of veggies to the cutting board.

“Then what has you humming and dancing?" She asked with a smile

"I'm possibly going to Prom!" he chirped. _Chirped_ , quite happy that Blaine was considering, and he'd KISSED him. A real kiss. A real first kiss, something to erase the phantom unwanted pressure that was all he'd had before. This was one he wanted to remember FOREVER.

She smiled "Oh that's lovely, with who, Finn's friend?" She asked coming up with the only other gay boy she knew in Lima.

He nodded, concentrating on slicing the vegetables for the salad. "He said he'll consider going with me," he said with a happy little shoulder-shimmy.

She smiled gently "That's ...I'm very happy for you Kurt." She replied "He's a sweet boy. He always compliments me even if he sees me after a twelve hour shift."

Kurt's hands slowed and he set down the knife. "He is kind. Very. He should say no," he decided.

"What? But why? I'm sure you two will have a lovely time."

"No I just, he's..." Kurt sighed. "He can do better."

"Kurt? You'd be a great catch. He'd be lucky to go out with you." She replied standing up and walking over to him. "I've never met such a caring boy. The way you look after your dad. Blaine Anderson will be a fool not to go with you."

"Thanks, Carole," He smiled at her.

She smiled softly. "I'm just calling it like I see it. It also helps that you've cut down on the cigarettes. You've stopped smelling so much like an ashtray, now."

"I'm trying," he replied. "Maybe I'll even get there eventually."

She nodded, "I know." She replied patting his shoulder "Well you'd better let Burt know - he was talking to Finn about getting a discount on some tuxes."

"Oh no. No no. I'll go onto Rue La La tonight and find something decent," Kurt replied.

She nodded, "I thought you might not go for it." She replied with a soft laugh

Kurt smiled, going back to preparing the food. "Can I ask you something?"

“Of course." She replied settling back down in her chair

"Do you think he'll be more likely to say yes if... I take the pink out of my hair?"

She smiled warmly. "Kurt. I think, if he says yes or no, it will have nothing to do with what colour your hair is."

"I just... you know. Maybe if I could push him in the right direction."

She nodded, "Well...I suppose you could ask him what reservations he has. Maybe if he's uncertain you could clear a few. "

"I could get Finn to ask him!"

“If you like but sometimes being open is best." She offered

"I think it's better if Finn asks," Kurt decided.

*

This time, it was Kurt who showed up at Finn's door with warm milk and cookies.

Finn sat in front of his playstation, "Come in." He called as explosions eminated from the screen.

Kurt let himself in, shutting the door and setting the tray between them before sitting down.

Finn grinned, "Oooh is that warm milk?" he asked

"It is," Kurt offered him the glass. "Are you at a pausing point in your game?"

"Just a sec," he replied, as he fought a little longer before pausing it and picking up a glass. "So what's up ?" 

"I need to ask you a favor," Kurt said, looking serious as he took his own cup and sipped at it.

"Wait this isn't me being a clothes dummy again? Cos dude, you stuck me with so many pins..."

"No, no! No. I just... I asked Blan... Blaine to the prom."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh! Cool. I told you he was a good guy." He replied with a grin and stealing a cookie.

"He didn't say yes," Kurt said, letting him, he'd actually brought the lot of them for Finn to have himself. "But he didn't say no. I need you to find out what he doesn't like about me, so I can change it, so he'll say yes," Kurt got out all in one breath.

"Dude, you want me to what?" he asked surprised

"I want you. Finn. My favourite stepbrother. To find out from your friend what he doesn't like about me. Please?" Kurt picked up the chocolate chocolate chip cookie and offered it to him.

"Umm okay." He replied uncertainly "I can try," he offered with a smile. "Wait he's not going to think I'm asking him out is he?"

"Probably not. Just.. ask him... I know! You can act like you think he and I still don't get along, which isn't entirely true but it isn't entirely a lie, and you can ask why he doesn't like me!" Kurt clapped his hands, barely avoiding spilling his milk. "it's perfect!"

"Can't I just ask why he said no?" he asked confused

"Of course not! Then he'll know why you're asking!"

"Well dude I don't think you should have to change. I'm sure he likes you just fine."

"Thank you Finn, but it's not you I'm trying to ask to Prom." Kurt replied, patting his shoulder.

"Kay." He replied half a cookie in his mouth. "Can I ask him tomorrow at school. I'm kind of at a good bit."

"Of course! I didn't mean right now. I'll let you get back to blowing things up," Kurt said, standing and taking his milk, leaving the plate of cookies with his brother.

"Kay, thanks for the cookies!"

Kurt smiled, "Welcome," and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine was stood in the gym, lining up against the bag and training, his fists hitting the mark. 

Perfect! Finn went in, picking up a set of weights to work with nearby. "How's it goin, Dude?" 

He glanced over and smiled, "It's alright," he replied as he worked. "You?" 

"Doin' good. Getting ready for Prom - Burt got me a discount on a tux," he commented. 

"Oh..." He replied missing a punch slightly before starting again. "Cool." 

"You uh, going with anybody?" Finn asked. 

Blaine rested his hands on the bag stilling it. "Maybe, I dunno," he replied, before sighing and glancing over at him. 

"Cos, y'know. Kurt's gay. And you're gay, and you could totally go together, if, y'know, there wasn't stuff about him you hated and stuff." Fin tried for a nonchalant shrug, but mostly just fumbled the dumbbell. 

"No I don't hate anything about him... what's this about? You want me to ask him to prom?" 

"No! No. No. Just... y'know, if there was anything you'd want him to, like, change and stuff... that'd make it a better idea? I could totally blackmail him into it, dude." 

He just looked at him confused. "Why would I want him to change?" he asked. 

Finn blinked and put down the weight, turning to face him. "You don't?" 

He shook his head. "No...? Okay, why are you surprised by that?" he asked unsure. 

"Cos Kurt wanted me to find out what he has to change so you'll be okay to go to Prom with him," Finn's eyes widened. "Can you forget I said that? I shouldn't have said that part." 

Blaine stared at him before closing his eyes with a groan. "Oh no," he said, running a hand over his face. "I didn't mean he had to change. It's not... it's not about him." 

"Oh," Finn sat down on the bench. "What's wrong, then?" 

He sighed, "There's just stuff... personal stuff about proms that I..." He frowned staring at the leather sandbag. "It's to do with why I transferred." 

Finn nodded slowly. "You got beat up and stuff, didn't you." 

He laughed a little before sitting down and unstrapping his gloves. "And stuff,” he echoed. 

"Yikes," Finn winced. "I know! Me and the guys can set up a perimeter or something. We can tell Coach and Coach Washington, they're scary." 

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah, you lot should be enjoying Prom, not babysitting me," he replied. 

"We can enjoy prom and still be nearby," Finn pointed out. "We usually stick around the same area anyway." 

He nodded. "Why did... he really wants to go to prom with me that badly?" he asked quietly. 

"He brought me warm milk and cookies. The GOOD kind of cookies, to ask me to talk to you. Good cookies only come out when he's super serious." 

He smiled softly. "Honestly? I thought he didn't even like me," he replied quietly. "I wouldn't have thought this would matter." 

"We had cherry cobbler for dessert last night," Finn commented. 

"Is that code?" he asked with a soft chuckle 

"Huh? Well, kinda? Kurt makes lots of stuff when he's stressed, but he makes the yummiest desserts when he's happy about something. Burt asked what the occasion was, and all Kurt said was something about 'considering prom'. Then he asked me to ask you stuff so... apparently you're considering, and he likes that," Finn shrugged. 

His smile deepened and he ducked his head "Wow." he whispered blushing brightly 

"So... you're sure there's nothing he can change to make it easier for you to say yes?" Finn asked. 

"No... no he's... he's perfect," he replied with a shrug. "I mean, he's already nicer to me. That's something." 

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure that out," Finn scratched at his hair. "He doesn't always have the best ideas.” 

"You're trying to figure out why he's nice to me now?" he asked. 

"No. I was trying to figure out why he wasn't before. He mostly ignored everyone when he joined the Skanks, then one day he starts picking on you? That didn't make sense. It kinda does now, but it's weird." He shrugged. 

"Perhaps I just annoyed him somehow," he replied with a shrug. "Who knows. Maybe one day I'll ask." 

"You should," Finn said, turning back to the barbell and lifting it again. "I hope you say yes, I don't think we can take any more bran muffins," he commented as he started lifting again. 

He nodded, "Thanks Finn," he replied before breathing out. "Okay, I'm gonna go shower," he added. "I'll see you in Glee." 

"Yep, see you later!" 

Blaine nodded grabbing his towel and walking out of the gym 

* 

Since neither of their parents were home when they got there, Kurt all but pounced on Finn the second they were indoors. "So?!" he asked eagerly. 

Finn jumped back. "Whoa dude, let me sit down for a second," he replied with a laugh as he dumped his bag on the floor 

"Then sit, already!" Kurt grabbed his arm and all but dragged the taller teen to the kitchen, hoping by feeding him to get more answers. 

Finn chuckled softly. "Maybe I should keep you hanging, I'll get more food." 

"I made the shells last night. I am willing to trade you TWO strawberry short cakes for you to tell me everything," he said seriously. 

He smiled. "Three?" he asked hopefully. 

"Depends on what you have to tell me." 

"It's not you he's worried about." Finn replied with a shrug. "He said you didn't have to change." 

"I... don't?" Kurt asked, pulling out two of the shells and some whipping cream, pouring it into a bowl and adding some sugar before mixing it up. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah he's just... you know the stuff that happened at his old school? I think he's afraid of that." 

Kurt tapped the mixer on the edge of the bowl before spooning it into the cups. He grabbed another one and did the same, adding some strawberries and more whip on top. He silently placed two on a plate for Finn before taking a fork to the last one himself, with a small frown. "I see." 

"Tina knows more than anyone, I sorta figured he'd gotten beat up or something, but isn't that a good thing? I mean, you know that means he likes you." 

"Are you sure he doesn't think I'm setting him up?" 

"I don't think he does," he replied. "He seemed happy knowing you liked him." 

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "That's a nice change." 

"Dude you had to have a crush on a gay guy at some point," he teased. 

Kurt laughed. "Shut up, Finn. At least I know I still have pretty good taste. And yes, he's gay. It's progress! This is a good thing." 

He nodded, "I told him we'd protect him at the prom, so he's thinking about it. Oh... but he knows that you asked," he added with a wince. 

"What.” 

"It just sort of came- he's smart, okay?" Finn protested. 

"Finn." 

"What? You know you should've just asked him yourself, right?" 

"I was trying to be circumspect," Kurt sighed. "But... what's done is done. And it's not my fault, which is both good and bad," he climbed onto the stool near Finn and picked at the strawberries on his shortcake. 

"Life isn't just prom you know," he replied softly. "You could ask him out on a normal date, instead." 

Kurt dropped his fork to the plate with a clatter and straightened his shoulders. "I could! I... why didn't I think of that?" he asked Finn. "Why did _you_ think of it first?" his smile grew. 

"Mom's been making me have these fish oil things. They're supposed to be good for your brain." he replied. 

"Finn, you're wonderful!" Kurt reached and clasped his hand over Finn's arm. "Thank you! I... Shit... do you have his number?" 

"Yeah. It's on my phone," he replied, handing it over to him. 

Kurt immediately pulled out his own phone, bringing the contact up on Finn's, and putting it into his own. 

"You're going to call him now?" he asked 

Kurt paused, his thumb over the call button. "I should wait." 

Finn shrugged. "You wanna see him before he decides about prom, don't you?" 

Kurt nodded. He straightened his shoulders again, giving himself courage as he pressed down and raised the phone to his ear, standing up and beginning to pace. 

"Hello?" Blaine replied surprised at the unknown number. 

"Hello, Blaine?" the name still felt strange on his tongue, so used to calling him some permutation of Anderson. "This is Kurt." 

"Oh hi," he replied disappearing into his room. "Which I've said already," he admitted with a soft laugh. 

Kurt laughed nervously, leaning against the counter, one arm wrapped across his stomach. "I got your number from Finn, I hope that's okay?" 

"Oh yeah, no that's... that's fine," he replied with a grin. 

"Good, that's good," Kurt smiled, relieved. "Would.. you like to get coffee sometime? With me?" 

"Oh wow. Umm yes... yes I'd love to," he replied, surprised. 

"Really?!" 

"Was I not supposed to say yes?" he asked, a little confused 

"No, no. Yes, I mean... Thank you for saying yes." Kurt said with as much dignity as he could muster, even if he was shimmying in place with glee. 

Blaine laughed. "Okay," he said, picking at the corner of his desk. "When?" 

"Um.. tomorrow? I don't know how early you like to get up so... after school, maybe?" Kurt asked. 

"Okay. I'll meet you out by my car?" he offered. 

Kurt nodded, before remembering he was on the phone. "Yes," he replied. 

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. 

"See you tomorrow," Kurt echoed. "Goodbye." 

"Bye." he replied before ending the call and slumping in his chair with a happy sigh. 

Kurt squealed and hopped in place, grinning widely. He made Finn that third shortcake before darting upstairs. His ensemble for school tomorrow had to be _perfect_. 


	22. Chapter 22

Blaine stood anxiously at his car playing with his keys. He'd seen Kurt throughout the day, but hadn't been able to really talk to him. Kurt had looked amazing as usual, and Blaine couldn't help but be nervous. 

Kurt walked out a few minutes later, his satchel over his shoulder. He paused in front of Blaine, smiling - all snark and cockiness absent for a change. "Hi," he said softly. 

"Hi," he replied with a smile before unlocking his car. "Is the Lima Bean okay?" 

Kurt noded. "Perfect." 

When they'd arrived at the coffee shop, Blaine was a bundle of nerves. He'd put the stereo on, but the proximity of Kurt and he on their first date made it impossible for him to get rid of the blush in his cheeks. He held the door for the Lima Bean open for him before they joined the end of the line. 

Kurt still couldn't believe that Anderson was going with him! "What's your order?" he asked as they waited. 

"Medium drip," he replied with a smile, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Two sugars." 

Kurt nodded. "If you want, you can find us a table while I get the drinks?" 

He nodded. "Could I have one of those gingerbread cookies too?" he asked with a hopeful smile. 

"Of course," Kurt replied with a nod of his own. 

“Thanks." He said with a shy smile before looking about and finding a table in the corner. 

Kurt stepped slowly forward, and it wasn't long before he was carrying two drinks, a plate carrying a scone and two large gingersnap cookies over to the table he saw Blaine sitting at. Carefully, he set Blaine's drink down in front of him, grabbing the plate and placing it between them before sitting down across. "Okay. Just so nobody here's confused or feels mislead. This IS a coffee-date, right?" 

"Well I hope so...you're the one that asked me out," he replied, pulling the lid off his coffee. 

"It's not like I've done this before," Kurt said, taking off his own lid and using the stirrer to keep his hands busy. "I wanted to make sure we are on the same page." 

"You've never asked someone out?" he asked 

Kurt looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he slid the stirrer out of the cup, licking it clean and setting it aside before laying out a napkin for his scone, taking it off the plate and placing it in front of him. "No." 

"Oh...well thank you." he replied with a smile taking a sip. "I do have to admit it's...I'm kind of surprised . That you invited me here and to prom." 

"I can be very... single minded," Kurt told him. "It took me a while to figure some things out. I hope you're still considering?" 

He nodded, "Yes and I am flattered but I just...I don't know why you changed your mind," he replied with a shrug. "You've never seemed interested before and as far as I can tell I haven't changed." 

Kurt broke off a piece of his scone and chewed it thoughtfully, stalling. What he wanted was a cigarette but he was down to six a day, and he'd used them up over lunch because of nerves. "Can I ask you something?" 

He nodded taking a sip, watching him over the rim of his cup. 

"Are you still going to Scandals?" 

He swallowed, his gaze growing confused as he set the cup on the table. "Yes. Why?" he asked 

"I don't know why I'm surprised, there was no reason you'd listen to me," he sighed, lifting his cup to his lips and taking a careful sip. 

He frowned looking a little perturbed. "I have friends there, I know you don't like them even though you spent all of five minutes there but if I took everything you said at face value I wouldn't even be here. " He chastised him. "Or have you forgotten all the stuff you've said to me." 

"Aside from the comment that you were better than a place like that, and there wasn't a single person in the ... establishment... that I'd want anything to do with?" Kurt asked. "Feel free to throw everything else back in my face, but you can't throw that at me. Throw back how I called you a pimp, even though you were trying to get your friend and I to _fuck_ ," he hissed the word. "Forget me trying to get you _out of my head_ by any means necessary. Forget it. This was obviously a mistake - you'll never be able to look past the front, and I shouldn't have asked you to," Kurt started gathering his things, placing his cap back on his cup. 

"Wow." he replied sitting back in his chair. "Okay one, did you ever think that maybe I went there to talk and feel included in something. That maybe it wasn't about sex? Two, that the only reason I brought Sebastian to you was because you seemed so put out at the thought. I wanted you to see that there were options out there. I didn't lock you two in a room together." He remarked, counting them on his fingers. "I wasn't the one getting judgemental on people I'd never even talked to and three, before you get all high and mighty on me saying I can't see past facades, Who was still kind to you when you're the one that kept calling me dull and making fun of my hair and who stole my glasses. I couldn't even drive home I had to call my brother. When was I cruel to you after you ran out of my house like you couldn't bear to touch anything in it. You do all that and then accuse me of not seeing past a front just because I ask what it is that changed your mind about me? You know what? Keep your self pity to yourself. If you don't like who you are so be it. But don't keep hurting me to do it." 

Kurt blinked at him, wide-eyed, and slowly sat back down before he looked away. 

Blaine blew out softly staring at his cup. "I just...why can't you talk to me like you do to Quinn or Finn or...why do you always have to push me away like I'm nothing. I have enough people telling me that. I don't need it from you as well." He gave a sad laugh, "Someone has to think I matter and if it's just me, Coop and my friends well so be it. I may be unfashionable and dorky. I may like robots and not be a six foot tall jock but I still have some self worth." 

He took a sip. "You know the worst part? I...I was willing to revisit one of the worst experiences in my life just to go to prom with you. Something that landed me in hospital for weeks. Something that almost killed me and terrifies me to this day. I would've faced all that for both of us. For a chance at something. I can't do that for someone who thinks it's alright to walk all over me." 

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough," Kurt said softly, not daring to look up yet, "But I am. I don't... when I'm around you, it's like my brain turns off, and I can't think straight. You... The other day, when I asked you to Prom? You kissed me kindly, Blaine. I don't... I can't find the words to tell you how much that meant to me. I don't know why I'm still trying to push you away, it doesn't make sense, even in my head." He took a shaky breath and looked up. "You do matter, too much. You're a better person than I'll ever be, I'm not good enough for you, and I don't know how to be." 

"Don't pull that. Of course you know how to be. You're nice to your dad aren't you and Carol? You're nice to us when we're over on games night. I'm not a freak of nature it's not hard to be nice to me." He sighed "Look I can't teach you how to care for someone. I'm not the expert. I'm a sixteen year old boy in Lima Ohio, I'm not Dr Phil." 

"You're also somewhat frightening," Kurt commented without thinking. 

He watched him silently for a minute, breaking his cookie in half. "How am I frightening?" He asked. "Look at me, I'm tiny." he replied. 

"And fucking gorgeous," he replied. 

Blaine looked at him stunned "Oh..." he replied softly "you've never even said I was nice looking." he murmured floored before blushing. "I mean...thank you." he said, his hands flexing and playing with his coffee cup. 

"You heard me say it once before, we just pretended it wasn't you I was talking about." 

"I don't..." he shook his head lost. 

Kurt shook his head. "Nevermind. I go over conversations in my head far too much." 

"Okay...I'd like to think that was a conversation I'd remember." he replied before picking at his cup. "So what happens now?" 

"I try to reign in my need to be snarky and sarcastic when I'm feeling awkward, and you try to put up with me?" Kurt asked hopefully. 

"You still want to go out with me even though I told you off?" he asked curious. 

"You still want to go out with me even though I ... well, everything?" 

"Depends on whether you think you'll make a second chance work or not." he replied. 

Kurt thought a moment and stood, walking over to Blaine's side of the table. He stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, generally an asshole, but really just a fluffy kitten on the inside." 

Blaine's eyes widened and he laughed, "What are you doing?" he asked before smiling and taking Kurt's hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I like coffee, polo matches and girl singers." he replied 

"I can sing like a girl, I think we should have coffee and pastries, and generally date, if that is amenable to you." 

He smiled softly "I guess that doesn't sound so bad." he replied softly before frowning a little. "I don't...I don't know if I can do prom though. I like you I really do I just...I'd need to really depend on you and I'm not there yet." he replied softly 

"That's okay. Would you like to go to dinner and a movie instead of Prom?" Kurt asked after he sat down again. He pushed the plate of gingersnaps toward Blaine. 

"It's your senior prom, I wouldn't want you to miss it just because of me." he replied 

"I went to Junior Prom. Trust me, I'm not missing anything special." 

"But the glee club." he offered watching him surprised 

"So?" 

He smiled softly. "A dinner and a movie sounds great." he replied finally 

"Do you want to still dress up for that, or fly casual?" Kurt asked, spinning the napkin holding his scone idly. 

His smile deepened "I’d like to see what you look like dressed up." 

"I'll make reservations at breadsticks and pick you up at your place, then," Kurt grinned. 

Blaine nodded before pointing at him, "Don't mess this up, Kurt Hummel." he teased 

Kurt had the cup to his lips, so he good naturedly flipped him off, his eyes laughing. 

Blaine smiled drinking his coffee, "I like you like this." he murmured 

Kurt set his cup down, pulling his scone back to himself and pulling off a bite. "Like what?" he asked before popping it into his mouth 

"Smiling." he replied playing with his cup 

"I smile," Kurt protested. "Also, if you don't start eating the damn cookies, I'm stealing one," he threatened, breaking off another bit of scone and eating it. It was half gone now. 

He smiled handing him the other half of his cookie. 

Kurt accepted it, surprised. "That's not quite what I meant but..." he smiled a little looking down at it, offering his scone. "Here, if you want some? It's blueberry." 

"Thank you." he replied taking half and then biting into it 

Kurt watched him, the soft smile still touching his lips. Maybe this would work out after all. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Good, now we have one more slot... Kurt! Would you like to sing lead on-" 

"No." 

Mr. Schue blinked. "I'm sorry?" 

"No... thank you?" Kurt added with a flick of the wrist. 

Blaine leaned over from his seat, reaching out and touching his arm gently. "You should, You might like it." he offered quietly "You won't know unless you try, right?" 

Kurt looked over and gave him a small smile shaking his head. "Breadstix and a movie, remember?" he said before looking back at their teacher. "I'm not going to Prom, so it would be pointless to give me any specific parts. I'll consider singing something decent at Nationals instead, if you want me to sing that badly." 

A blush stole across Blaine's cheeks and he settled back in his chair ignoring Rachel's curious look and looking at the board instead. 

"O...kay," Mr. Schue gave Kurt an odd look, but then shrugged it off. Kurt still wasn't back to the song-obsessed boy he thought he'd known before whatever happened had happened. 

Sam turned around in his chair to look at Kurt. "You sure, man? I mean, it's PROM." 

"I've got better things to do." 

"What kind of better things?" Puck scoffed. 

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend instead. Somewhere non-volatile." 

Blaine's eyes widened, "Boyfriend?" he asked surprised. Quinn's eyes widened and she smothered a smile. Mike giving Blaine a pointed look. 

"I'm sorry, too soon?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, tilting his chin upward stubbornly. "I'm going on a date with you instead of prom, I think that means I can call you my boyfriend." he huffed. 

Sam and Finn high-fived, and Puck leaned toward Blaine for a fist-bump 

Blaine smiled warmly, "Yeah...okay." he replied "I guess you can." He replied and fist bumped Puck in return. "Why are you two hi-fiving?" he asked. 

"Wait does this mean you're not coming to prom?" Mike asked sadly. "There'll be dinosaurs." 

Blaine shrugged softly, "I know but I just...you know." 

"Yeah...yeah I know." Mike replied nudging him with his shoulder. "Besides you're still throwing that summer party right?" 

"Right." Blaine said with a smile, relieved he'd taken it well. 

"Dude, we're just happy for you guys." 

Kurt smiled smugly and braved reaching over and grasping Blaine's hand, safe in the choir room. 

"Okay! Uhm... Quinn! You and Santana want to do a solo?" Mr. Schue tried. 

Brittany leaned down between Blaine and Kurt. "I will miss you at my Prom, but you can swim together now, so it's okay." 

"....thanks," Kurt gave her a small smile. 

Blaine smiled, "Thank you Brit." he replied with a smile part of him grateful he'd alt least get to keep his gel. 

Quinn raised a brow looking at Mr Schue, "Wouldn't that be a duet?" She asked 

"Technically, I suppose, but if it's a song that's usually... Do you want the song?" 

"Depends on the song," Santana said, looking at her nails and managing to sound bored. 

"DO we get to pick the song?" Quinn asked watching him. 

"As long as it's appropriate for Prom and/or the theme," Mr. Schue said carefully. 

"So no megadeath, okay." She replied sitting back in her wheelchair. 

**** 

After having gotten Kurt's okay on his appearance, Sam had already left to go pick up Mercedes. He now stood in front of his tall brother, fixing his tie and brushing any stray bits of lint off his tux. "Promise not to get kicked out, this time?" Kurt asked his brother, straightening it out and standing back to make sure he looked right. 

He pulled at his cuffs. "I promise." he replied shaking his head. "Can you see that happening again?" 

Kurt folded his arms. "With you, Finn? Anything's possible." 

He sighed, "Look I'm being responsible, I'm standing with Quinn for the election and then I get to dance with Rachel, Jesse won't even be there." 

"Don't step on Rachel's feet," Kurt replied, patting his shoulder. "Have a great time, okay?" 

"Are you sure you and Blaine don't want to come? It'll be pretty cool." 

"He doesn't trust me enough to feel comfortable going with me, and I don't want to go without him. Not when I've managed to get his attention." 

Finn smiled slightly, "You really like him don't you. Like you're worried about him being comfortable and stuff." 

Kurt rolled up the cuff of his shirt, then the other, giving himself time to answer. "It took me a while to figure it out, but yeah. I do. A lot. I can't screw it up, this time. I won't get another chance with him if I do." 

"I've got a coupon for breadstix in my drawer if you want it." he offered. 

"Thanks," Kurt said offering up a smile. "But you keep that for Rachel. I need to get this right. I appreciate it, though." He brushed his hands together. "Go pick her up, be amazing, have an awesome time." 

"You too, knock him dead...just not really." he replied picking up the corsage. "I'll see you later." He called leaving the room. 

"Bye!" Kurt called after him, turning the mirror and making his hair and streaks lay perfectly before adding a key necklace and a top-hat to finish the look. He turned in the mirror, checking how his clothing lay, before nodding to himself and heading for his keys. "HOUSE IS EMPTY NOW!" he called to the parents as he grasped the keys in his hand and headed for the door. 

"Hey hey wait bud! You're not escaping that early," Burt replied as Carole came forward with a camera 

"No! No that's not fair, Finn already left!" 

"We've taken a photo of him." He replied, "besides, it's my boy's first date, there needs to be some ground rules." 

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to Prom, Dad. Just a date. That's it." 

"A date is still something, now make sure you're back by midnight and keep your phone on you." he replied as Carole pushed Kurt gently to the wall and stepping back to take a photo. 

Kurt held his phone up out of his pocket before slipping it back in. "Yes," he promised, before posing for the camera, tilting his head and shifting his shoulders. 

She took it and smiled, "You look very handsome Kurt." She complimented stepping forward and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun!" 

Burt pulled out his wallet, taking out forty dollars and placed them into Kurt's hand. "Take it. Don't worry about the price Kurt, I want you to have a good time tonight." he replied with a smile knowing he was sending his son off on an experience he didn't' think the would have in Lima. 

Kurt looked at the money, pressing his lips together, before he threw his arms around his father in a tight hug. "Thanks." 

He hugged him tightly, "I love you, kid." he whispered, tightening his arms around him. "You deserve this." 

Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly and held on for a few moments longer. "I don't, but thanks. Love you too, Dad." 

He pulled back and gave Carole a gentler hug before pulling away. "Okay, I need to get over to the Anderson's and pick up Blaine, now." 

Burt watched him "Just remember you don't need to do anything you don't want to." he replied 

Kurt nodded. "I know, Dad," he replied, before he slipped out the door with a wave and took a deep breath before getting in his car and heading to the Anderson's. 

*** 

Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He gave himself a little pep talk, "you can do this, you're Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and you can do _anything_." He nodded to himself and took his keys going to the door and ringing the bell. 

The door opened to a dark haired man in his forties looking Kurt over from his boots to the pink streaks in his hair. 

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Blaine's voice came as he rushed down the staircase before he stepped into the entrance. "Hi." he whispered breathless dressed in his prom suit. A slim black suit, tailored to him. 

Kurt stood straight, not a slouch to be seen. He smiled slightly and glanced at Blaine behind the man. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm here to pick up Blaine." 

Mr Anderson hmmphd, unimpressed, wondering if he could trust his son's safety with such a delicate faced boy. 

"Bye dad, i have my phone and we'll be back by eleven." Blaine promised darting out of the house. 

Kurt wasn't even going to try to shake his hand. He nodded respectfully as he could manage, and put a possessive hand on the small of Blaine's back to lead him to his car. "Hi," he said, smiling as he looked his date up and down. "You clean up well." 

Blaine grinned, "Thank you." he gushed. "You too. I mean not that you're not attractive when you're not dressed up but..." Blaine thrust a box at him. "Here's a boutonniere." 

Kurt smiled, taking it and pinning it to his vest. "I have one for you, it's in the car." He reached and opened the car door for Blaine. 

"Thank you." he replied climbing in and waving his dad off, telling him he could close the door 

Kurt shut the door for him then went around and got in, himself, reaching for the box between the seats and offering it to Blaine. Funnily enough, their boutonniere's matched. 

Blaine laughed softly, "What are the chances of that?" he asked pinning it on. 

"Don't worry, it's not like I believe in fate," he said softly, turning the car on, then buckling himself in. 

"I don't know, I think fate can be quite romantic." he replied 

"You would," he said, his lips quirked in amusement as he checked to see that Blaine was buckled before backing down the drive. Soon they were on their way to Breadstix 

"What does that mean?" he asked with a smile. 

"You just seem like the kind of guy who believes in things." 

He shrugged softly, "I suppose," he replied. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Kurt thought about it, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "...No. Probably not." 

He smiled a little. "Good." he replied with a smile before picking at his knee. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, catching the movement out the corner of his eye. 

He shook his head, "I haven't been on a proper date for a while." he replied softly. 

"We went out for coffee last week," Kurt pointed out. 

"I know but...I wasn't sure if that was a date or just...you know coffee." 

Kurt was silent several long moments. "What would you prefer?" 

"I...well I'd like it to be a date, that's sort of why I'm here." 

"For the record," Kurt said, glancing over before watching the road as he turned into the parking lot. "I know it won't come as a surprise to you, but I haven't dated. At all. So anything I might know about dating comes from romcoms." He pulled into a spot and pushed the lever into park before turning off the car. 

"Oh, which one's your favourite?" 

"Sleepless in Seattle." 

"Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan?" he asked with a smile. 

"Yes. Though close runners up would have to be Pillow Talk and Bells a Ringing." He shrugged. "Anyhow, we're here." He unclipped his seatbelt. 

He smiled climbing out and waiting for Kurt to join him before walking in, his hands in his suit pockets 

Kurt held the door open, and told the hostess he had a reservation under 'Hummel.'. They were led to an out of the way table. 

Blaine looked around a little nervously before following him and sitting at the table, keeping the door in view. 

When Kurt had made the reservation, he'd specifically asked for a table where both seated could see the room between them. The person he'd spoken to had been accommodating, and Kurt was okay with Blaine taking the door facing seat, he could watch the other side of the room as they were handed their menus. 

Blaine smiled shyly, his fingers touching up his hair nervously as he read. "I think the chicken caesar salad for me." 

"I'll have the lasagna," Kurt said, handing his menu back. "Water's fine for me. Blaine?" he asked, looking at the nervous boy. 

"Diet coke." he replied with a smile handing his menu back before playing with his fork a smile playing on his lips 

"Shit, uhm... topic?" 

Blaine laughed, "Alright." He replied before looking over at him. "Favourite celebrity crush." he asked 

"Ohh that's a toughie." He thought a moment. "Zac Efron, maybe?" 

Blaine laughed sitting back. "Okay, I can see that." he replied humming thoughtfully before flushing a little, “Mine is a little more obscure. The guy from Mamma Mia, Dominic Cooper?" he offered with a grin. "When it's not him it's Andrew Garfield." 

”Spiderman?” Kurt raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Okay. Hm... Favourite musical?" 

"Oh! That's easy, The Lion King. Hands down. " he replied with a grin. "You should see how they do the stampede, it's insane." 

"You've seen it?" 

"Yeah my brother Coop took me, although it was before he decided theatre was lame." he replied 

"Ah," Kurt nodded. "That's pretty great, actually." He readjusted the silverware, glancing around the room. 

"Have you ever been?" he asked 

He huffed a laugh. "I've never even been out of Ohio." 

"Oh..." he replied "Well New York is...you'll get to see it soon anyway but I think if you like musicals, you'll love it." 

"That's definitely one of the things I'm looking forward to," Kurt admitted, leaning back and saying a quiet thank you when their food arrived. What? He could be polite. 

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm so jealous." he replied softly. "It's an amazing place and an amazing school you got into." he replied, digging in. 

"You said you were applying there?" 

He nodded, "Hopefully they'll accept me." he replied with a soft shrug. "I've tried to build up my performing experience for my application. "I'm auditioning for six flags again this summer and I managed to get the lead in the school musical. Which I...I mean I don't know if you know but it's not very common for a junior to get that so...." 

"I've never auditioned, but as far as I'm concerned, leads should go to the people who deserve the part, not what grade they're in." 

His smile deepened, "Thank you...did you ever get a chance to see it?" 

Kurt conveniently took a bite of his lasagna and took his time chewing it in lieu of answer. 

"Oh...it's alright if you didn't. I was just. You know... you like musicals, so I was just curious." 

He set his fork down, picking up his glass. "You made an excellent Tony," he said before taking a sip. 

His eyes widened and he smiled pleased. "Thank you." he replied playing with his lettuce. "I hoped to do it justice." 

"You did. It was very believable," Kurt replied softly. 

"I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. It was great fun. It's a pity you don't audition. I think you might have enjoyed it. You never know maybe one day i can see your Tony." 

"The only way I'll get a chance to play Tony, is if they do a genderblind casting," Kurt quipped. 

"I'd cast you." he replied with a small smile before blushing and concentrating back on his dinner 

Kurt smiled slightly and they ate in comfortable silence. 

Blaine kept sneaking glances at him before taking a sip of diet coke to fortify himself. "Thank you for...I mean I'm sorry you're missing your prom but I'm not sorry that I'm here with you." 

"Then don't be sorry on all counts," Kurt replied. "I'm not sorry, either, for the record." 

He smiled and nodded pushing his empty plate away. "Sorry I'm usually a lot chattier than this. i guess I'm just nervous." 

"Lucky for the both of us, a movie doesn't involve talking," Kurt said, taking the cheque when it was brought and putting his bank card in the folder before handing it back to the waiter. 

"He winced a little and nodded before watching Kurt. "Oh I can help pay." he offered 

Kurt shook his head. "I asked you out, I'm paying," he said firmly. "Let me do this. Please." 

"Okay." he replied setting his hands in his lap to stop himself from reaching out for Kurt's hand. 

Kurt nodded, signing for the cheque and tip, then stood. He didn't offer his hand, there were still many people there in their pre-prom dining. "Ready to go?" 

He nodded standing up and buttoning his suit jacket, following him out of the restaurant 

Kurt unlocked his car, opening Blaine's door before going around and getting in on the driver side. "Was there a particular movie you wanted to see?" 

"I wouldn't mind seeing Avengers, I mean I've seen it before but I wouldn't mind seeing it again. 

"We can do Avengers," Kurt agreed with a small smile. "Let's go see Avengers," he turned on his car. 

He buckled in, "But I get to buy the popcorn." 

"No drinks, though," Kurt said. "I don't want to miss any of the movie I... haven't had the chance to see it, yet." 

"Oh! Okay sure." he replied "I thought everyone had seen it." 

Kurt shrugged, not really having anything to say to that. 

"Well, hopefully you like it." he replied "Have you watched the others?" 

Kurt nodded, "I have. It took me a while, but yes," he smiled a little. "Who's your favourite?" 

He flushed a little. "I'll admit Captain America is my favourite, which may or may not have something to do with Dominic Cooper again." He replied with a shrug. "Although I do like Bruce Banner, i think he's really good in this. I dunno I just. I loved all of it." 

Kurt nodded. "I look forward to seeing how he does, I heard they got a different actor, but I've managed to mostly stay away from spoilers." 

"OH I will keep quiet then." He replied with a laugh settling back in his seat, well aware of how close Kurt was. He bit his lip, fighting the flush in his cheeks. 

Kurt rested his hand on the arm rest between them, palm up, a silent invitation as he drove. 

Blaine looked at it before quietly settling his hand on top, lacing their fingers together 

Kurt didn't turn to look, but he smiled a little just the same. 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanos showed on the screen and then it went black, the rest of the ending credits starting up. The lights came up a bit, most of the theatre had already emptied. Kurt moved to gather up the empty popcorn bucket and stood to leave.

Blaine reached up and tugged on his arm, "Not just yet." he replied pulling him down

Kurt sat back down, putting his hat on his lap and the popcorn bucket back to the side. "O...kay?" he looked at Blaine confused.

"There's another bit," he replied keeping ahold of his arm in the dark of the cinema whilst the credits rolled

"Oh." Kurt nodded and leaned back, putting his free hand over Blaine's on his arm.

The Avengers silently eating in a nearly destroyed shop startled a laugh out of him.

Blaine giggled "I liked that bit too... although now I really do want a shwarma. Sometimes it does suck living in Lima." he remarked.

"I want to try it just because they talked about it." The scene ended and the lights came up. Kurt pulled out his phone and started tapping, "I know it's too late, now, but maybe if there's one in Columbus, we could take a day trip?" he asked. "I mean. You can say no. You don't have to, you know, go out with me again."

"No I'd...I'd like that, I've had fun tonight." he replied

Kurt put his top hat back on and stood, holding his hand down to Blaine. They were the only people left in the theatre at this point. "Next weekend?" he asked.

He nodded." Okay." he replied, watching him

"Good." Kurt kept his hand reached for Blaine. "Do you have a Curfew?"

"Eleven, my parents get a bit nervous when I'm out late."

"We have a little time, then," he said, grasping Blaine's hand and pulling him up.

He smiled, letting Kurt pull him up, a little disappointed that he'd not leant forward and kissed Kurt. He smiled following him out of the theatre.

There were few cars in the parking lot, and Kurt let himself keep holding Blaine's hand as they went to his Navigator. He unlocked it and opened the door for Blaine, giving him a thoughtful look.

Blaine smiled climbing in, "Thanks." he replied buckling up.

"Welcome," Kurt said softly, shutting the door before going around and getting in behind the wheel, shutting the door and locking them as he turned the car on and buckled. He paused, not putting the car into gear just yet. He looked over the emptying lot before looking over to the side. "Blaine?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" Blaine said tightening his suit jacket around him for a bit of warmth.

Kurt turned the heat on low letting it warm up before he turned a little to face him. "I really liked being with you tonight. I want you to know that I don't regret missing prom to have a date with you."

His smile deepened and he ducked his head with a laugh, "Thank you." he replied

"No. Thank _you_ for giving me the chance after I treated you like shit." Kurt replied.

He shrugged, "I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"Of course you do," he huffed a laugh. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but after a moment of silence he turned away and went to put the car into gear.

"What?" Blaine asked watching him with a slight smile.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Hmmm alright." he replied. settling back in his seat

The theatre was on the opposite side of town from where Blaine lived, and Kurt took his time driving him home, enjoying the company more than he would admit aloud.

He smiled "You know it's quicker if you head up crescent." he offered.

"I know," Kurt said, passing the road and continuing on his winding route, never anywhere unsafe. He glanced at the clock. "There's time until your curfew."

His flush deepened and he gazed out of the window. "Cool." he replied.

Kurt rested his hand palm up between them again.

He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced down. He settled his hand in Kurt's lacing their hands together, his thumb running along the back of it. His heart raced in his chest as he leaned back in his seat enjoying the closeness

Kurt curled his fingers around Blaine's and drove one-handed, letting the silence lay comfortable between them. This could work. They could work.

***

"How was prom?" Blaine asked Tina with a smile sitting down at the glee lunch table on Monday.

"Lots of dinosaurs," she replied with a laugh. "Mike was in heaven."

He grinned, "Oh I would've loved to see that." he replied unwrapping his sandwiches

"They were everywhere, and someone found a coin operated ride, and we all took our prom pictures on it," she told him, shoving some of her food around the tray before taking a bite. It was relatively good today.

He grinned, "When do you get them printed, It'd be great to see them. Which outfit did you pick in the end?"

"The one with the trimmed capelet," she said, smiling. "I'll show you the picture as soon as we get them. Sometime this week, I think." She picked up her cup, "How did your date go?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows as she took a sip.

He smiled as he bit into his sandwich. "Umm...it was...it was fun." he replied fighting the flush in his cheeks even as his eyes sparkled happily.

"Just fun?"

"I had a really good time and we're going out again this weekend." he replied.

Tina squealed, clapped her hands and reached to give Blaine a hug. "That's great!"

He laughed hugging her back before pulling back. "You know he's much nicer when he's like this. It's odd it's like he...it's like he's given himself permission to be himself."

"In private anyhow," Tina pointed out, remembering hearing him cuss out someone earlier. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and hoped whoever did that deserved it. "Is he skipping lunch today?" she asked instead.

Blaine looked about before frowning a little "I don't think so. I sort of assumed he'd be joining us now."

Tina shrugged. "He's probably under the bleachers, then. We'll see him at Glee, I'm sure," she patted his arm and went back to her food. "So, tell me all about your hot date."

He nodded, "It would've been nice I guess but he should be with his friends," he replied before smiling. "We just ate at breadstix then went to a movie before driving around Lima. It was nice, just the two of us."

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I almost kissed him but I sort of lost my nerve." he replied. "You should've seen him last night Tina, he looked ridiculously attractive in a top hat. "

She coughed. "A _top hat_? Really?"

He smiled and nodded "And he had on a shirt and vest but they were open. it looked like he was relaxed...I should've taken a picture." he replied with a chuckle. "Sorry I'll shut up now." he replied revelling in the novelty of having a boy to gush over - that was actually available.

"Don't shut up, it's adorable. Please, continue," she grinned.

He chuckled blushing brightly. "I had this discreet, understated black suit and we ended up with matching boutonnieres. "I know I should be more careful but it's a wonderful sort of feeling. This nervous excitement I get around him. I didn't think I'd feel it until I went to New York and actually got to date properly."

"Just because you guys are careful, and I think that sucks - just so you know, doesn't mean you can't date properly. You went out and had a good time last night, didn't you?"

"No, I meant careful because in a few months he'll be in New York." he replied

"So?"

"So...enjoy it for what it is I suppose. A few months where we get to be normal teenagers for once."

"Blaine. Are you planning to break up when school's out?"

Blaine frowned, "Nothing as bad as that, I mean we might not even last that long. It's only been one date." he replied

"Yeah, but if it lasts, Blaine. You need to figure that out and make sure he knows about it - it's only fair."

"I know." he replied with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it yet though, and scare him off before we've even really got to know each other."

"Okay," Tina said. "But I don't think he's as tough as he pretends he is, and you even confirmed that, so... just think about it." She stood with her empty tray and kissed his cheek. "I'm off to find Mike before next hour starts. You gonna be okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, say hi to him for me."

"Will do!"

***

Kurt blew smoke at the underside of the bleachers, his half finished salad set on the arm of the couch as he threw an arm over his eyes.

Blaine packed his lunch away before hefting up his messenger bag and heading to the bleachers in search of Kurt. When he arrived he knocked lightly on the wood. "Hey." he replied.

Kurt lifted his arm a little and saw him. "If you were someone else I'd be verbally biting your head off right now. Seeing as you're you, feel free to pull up a piece of moth-eaten couch." He sucked on his cigarette again and blew the smoke upward as he dropped his other forearm back over his eyes.

Blaine smiled before grimacing a little at the smell of smoke. "You know, I still think you should give up." he replied walking forward and sitting down. "Where are the others?"

"I'm working on it," Kurt told him. He waved the hand over his eyes, wiggling his fingers. "Not here. They migrate over to the other set of stands at the end of the year."

"Oh." he replied. "I guess you're avoiding the cafeteria now at lunch?" he asked

"I generally do." Kurt shrugged. "Why, you come looking for me?"

He shrugged, "I just thought lunch might be nice." he replied. "I can head back if you want to be alone though."

"You can stay." Kurt dropped his arm, finishing off his cigarette and dropping it to the ground, crushing it with his boot. "Having a good day so far?" he asked.

He nodded, "yes, I think I managed to ace the history pop quiz and I talked Tina's ear off about our date." he replied with a teasing chuckle.

"I'll assume that is a good thing," Kurt turned his head to watch him, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and smiled. "I may have talked about how nice you looked that night."

"Oh god."

"What?" Blaine asked surprised. "I didn't say anything bad."

"No, not that, I just." Kurt shook his head. "Nevermind. I talked Q's ear off last night about it. It's only fair."

He smiled pleased, "Really?" he asked with a grin, nudging his shoulder

Kurt nudged back. "Really really."

Blaine grinned and took his hand in his own bravely and looked up at the wood slats.

Kurt looked down at their hands in surprise, twining their fingers with a small squeeze as he straightened up to keep a better eye out. "Okay," he whispered.

Blaine smiled, "No one can see us." he replied soothingly.

"I promised you'd be safe," Kurt said firmly. "If you're going to trust me, I should keep an eye out. Just in case."

"I can look after myself Kurt, Karofsky's been expelled."

"Karofsky's not the only bully at this school."

"He was the one I couldn't handle," he replied.

Kurt looked down at their hands again, his jaw clenching.

His look turned concerned, "What is it?"

"Every time I get up the courage to try to kiss you, I remember that would be the worst idea for either of us," he murmured before looking up at Blaine. "And I really would like to kiss you."

"I'd really like you to kiss me." he replied with a slight smile. "And how can this be a bad idea? You can't let other people run your life, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes darted around, catching no movement. "You.. want me to kiss you.?"

Blaine laughed softly, "Kurt, I went on a date with you and agreed to a second one. It's safe to say that I'd like you to kiss me."

Kurt leaned in. "Since I have permission," he paused, giving Blaine the chance to lean back, then pressed his lips against Blaine's in a brief kiss that lasted a few seconds longer than the one Blaine had pressed briefly to his own once before.

Blaine smiled against his mouth and leaned in again as he pulled away. "Wait." he whispered trying to stop him before taking another kiss.

Kurt whimpered slightly, pressing back, feeling the warmth, eyes slipping shut. as he pressed his hand to Blaine's cheek.

He leaned into the touch before breaking the kiss gently. He gave a soft breathless smile. "You're getting better at that." he teased gently.

"You're a good teacher," Kurt said, pulling away a bit and watching Blaine.

He laughed scratching the back of his head, "I can't say I know all that much about it." he replied

Kurt just looked at him, huffed and shook his head as he pulled out another cigarette.

"What?” he asked with a laugh. "You keep giving me these looks and I never know what they mean,"

"You're impossible."

"Why? Because I like you?" he asked

"More because you act all innocent schoolboy, when I know you aren't. It's ... confusing sometimes. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What are you saying Mr Hummel." he asked imperiously ."I'll have you know, I'm not a lady of the night."

"I should hope not, I wouldn't be interested in a lady." Kurt snorted inelegantly.

"Fine a rent boy then." he replied amused

"Oh my god, we are not having this conversation," Kurt took out the lighter Blaine had given him, lighting his cigarette and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction to the other boy.

Blaine grinned, "Did I make you blush?"

Kurt ignored the heat staining his cheeks, taking another draw on his cigarette. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're blushing because I talked about rent boys." he teased

"I am very tempted to blow smoke in your face," Kurt retorted.

"Don't, I'll behave." he promised.

"Good," Kurt said, obligingly blowing the smoke in the opposite direction before giving Blaine a smirking smile.

He smiled before sighing. "I should head to class." he replied

"I'll see you at Glee. I've got study hall this period, so I'm just going to stay here."

"Okay." he replied before taking another kiss. "I'll see you later

"Bye," he said, watching him go and flicking the ashes off to the side. When Blaine was gone, Kurt wriggled his shoulders and hummed a happy hum, only briefly. Real kisses!


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine flicked through his notebook stepping away from Tina, the pair of them deciding to work on the song list for competition without Mr Shue. As well meaning as he was, they never seemed to have anything set down when it was left to his devices. He glanced up seeing Kurt head out the door. Giving Tina a wave he grabbed his bag and ran after him. "Kurt! Kurt!"

He turned smoothly, leaning back against the frame. He was wearing Skank clothes today, but they seemed just a bit higher class than the ones he wore at the beginning of the year. He'd grown rather fond of the style. "Blaine?"

Blaine came to a stop, sliding his notebook into his messenger bag. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine, help me formulate a song list for the competition?"

"Is that your unbearably formal way of asking me to come over to your house?" Kurt didn't stop the amused laugh.

"Kind of...yeah." he replied with a soft blush ducking his head

"Try it again," he smirked, tilting his chin up and waiting.

"Ummm alright." he replied taking a deep breath. "Kurt Hummel," he began, suddenly growing even more formal. “Would you like to accompany me home after school today?"

Kurt slapped his forehead. "No. But if you want, I'll drop by after school to hang out," he replied.

"Cool" he replied with a grin before watching him confused. "But why did you say no first?"

"I said no to the formality of it. You don't have to be so formal. Do I look like someone who needs formal?" Kurt scoffed, still in Skank mode for the school day.

Blaine frowned a little, "Just because you're dressed a certain way doesn't mean I shouldn't respect you." He replied "Did you come in Finn's car?"

Kurt looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off a moment later. "Yeah."

He nodded "Alright, we can take mine then." he replied heading to the car park.

"Sure." He lit up once they exited the school, smoking as they wended through the other cars on the way to Blaine's.

Blaine unlocked it before watching him over the roof of the car, his head on his arms as he waited for him to finish up.

Kurt dropped his cigarette to the ground, mostly finished, grinding it with his heel. "What, I wasn't going to smoke in your car."

"No, I was just wondering if you'd be offended if I opened the car door for you?" he asked before climbing in.

Puzzled, Kurt climbed in, shutting his door and putting on his belt.

Blaine started the car and turned on the radio. "Sorry." he replied after a minute, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to get short with you."

"It's fine."

"I just find it hard to get a handle on you sometimes."

"I don't know, I thought I was pretty straightforward."

He smiled a little and shook his head,"Kurt, you're one of the most complicated people I've ever met."

He turned his head to regard Blaine for several long moments. "It's mutual."

"How am I complicated?" he asked

"Maybe the word isn't complicated so much as deceptive," Kurt mused.

His eyes widened, "What?" he asked surprised, the car coming to a stop at the red light.

"What _what_? You are. You present yourself one way, but then you go and be all confusing and surprising and... confusing." he finished lamely.

"That....I present myself the way I am, I mean I may not blurt out everything that comes into my head but I wouldn't say I was deceptive."

"Non-stereotypical, then."

"What, that I'm not stereotypically gay or stereotypically nerdy?"

"Mmhmm."

"Both?" he asked setting off again

Kurt chuckled. "Yes."

"Well, sorry to disappoint." he replied parking up and switching off the engine. "Let's see if we manage to make it without you running away this time?"

"I wasn't running away," Kurt protested.

Blaine climbed out of the car with a disbelieving laugh "Right, Quinn just happened to be in the area

"It was convenient not to inconvenience you any further than I already had," Kurt replied, getting out of the car. "Besides, we weren't exactly friends."

"You still ran away. Besides, it wasn't my fault we weren't friends, I did try on multiple occasions."

"I'm still not convinced you weren't mocking me," Kurt replied loftily as he followed him up to the door.

"Why would I mock you?" he asked. "That's an odd reaction for someone to have."

"I think we've established that I don't view things the same way as you do. I'd rather not fight about it, if it's just the same."

He sighed softly, "Somehow I feel the second time is going the way of the first." he replied opening the door for him.

Kurt stepped in, bending over to undo his boots and slip them off before looking around. His eyebrows raised and he let out a low whistle. "Why the hell are you going to McKinley, again?"

He frowned, "We have to face our pasts sometimes." he replied

Kurt turned to face him, a question on his face. "I don't..." he shook his head, unable to understand.

"Long story." he replied giving him a faint smile. "And dull so would you like a drink or anything?"

Kurt shrugged, "Water's fine. Mind if I poke around?" He asked, impressed with the decor.

He looked at him surprised, before waving a hand. "Go ahead." He replied "I'm just going to grab a juice." he replied heading to the kitchen

He nodded absently in return, wandering into the living room. He immediately made his way to the tasteful drapes, running his hands along the lovely upholstery on his way over before fingering the hanging cloth. It was definitely high quality, and the perfect neutral shades to bring the room together. He glanced around, taking in the tastefully placed paintings before his eyes caught the mantle. He walked over, running his fingers along the shining wood and brick as he looked at the few photographs stood there.

"You can thank my mom for all of this, she sort of has an eye for things." Blaine remarked from the doorway. "That's Coop, you remember him from last time, don't you?" he asked referring to the photo of the two of them as children that Kurt was looking at

"I remember him being incredibly rude and mortifying at Glee Club," Kurt hedged, smiling a little at the smaller boy in the picture. "Your mother has a wonderful eye for decor - have you always worn gel in your hair?" he asked, looking from the photograph to Blaine.

"On and off, I started doing it every day once I'd changed schools, a new me and everything, you know."

Kurt nodded, "I do."

He smiled, "Those two are my parents. She's Coop's step mom." He replied offering the information.

"Explains the height difference. I'd been wondering," Kurt admitted.

"Hmm well good things come in small packages." He replied before his eyes widened, "Not that I'm small." he coughed suddenly looking away "I'll just be...yeah." He replied, leaving the room.

Kurt flushed bright red and coughed, turning away and giving the both of them a chance to get less embarrassed. He started playing with the drapes, adjusting how they lay, instead.

A minute later Blaine called down the stairs, "I'll be up in my room when you're ready, I've got a few songs we can choose from.”

Kurt took a steadying breath and willed his heart rate back to a more acceptable level. "I'll be right up!" he called back, stepping back and moving to adjust some of the pillows on the couch before making his way up the stairs.

Blaine's bag was on the chair and he played with the CD player on his dresser. His room was a mass of objects, robots and curiosities on every available surface.

"Wow. You really DO have a lot of robots in here."

"I like robots." he replied simply sitting on the edge of his bed. "Come in."

Kurt glanced around the room, hovering in the doorway a moment longer when he saw the Apology Decepticon was set up on the bed stand. He smiled softly and steeled himself slightly before coming in and sitting beside Blaine. "So. Set-list."

"Set-list "Umm I was thinking Katy Perry. Tina disagrees with me though." he replied "Then we thought maybe Michael Jackson. I think that'd have everyone behind it."

"I'm not sold on the Katy Perry, but I like the Michael Jackson - that will definitely work," Kurt agreed.

"What's wrong with Katy Perry?" He asked

"It's... Katy Perry." Kurt paused. "What about Lady Gaga?"

"If I can't have Katy Perry, you can't have Lady Gaga." he teased.

"Scheuster's going to pick whatever he wants anyhow."

"We're going to make him think this is his idea...somehow. We're thinking of maybe suggesting it to Miss Pilsbury."

"That... Might work."

"We've found he does take her advice...eventually. Also she tends to listen to us more than he does.

Kurt thought a moment, pursing his lips. "How about... a list of all possibilities, then they can think they're picking and choosing, but either way we get something decent and Not Journey?"

"Alright, " he replied getting up, "I put a few on this track list for you to listen to, you know to just refresh our memories." he replied rubbing his nervous hands on his knees before pressing play and sitting back down.

Kurt leaned back a little on his hands, closing his eyes, his head bobbing a little when the catchy beat caught him off guard.

Blaine watched him and smiled a little, Kurt really did look stunning when he wasn't putting up a front. His hand flexed nervously before he reached forward and brushed a little of Kurt's hair behind his ears, his fingertips brushing the skin.

He startled at the touch, eyes opening wide as he flinched away before turning to give Blaine a smile. "Sorry," he apologised.

Blaine winced and sat on his hand. "No I'm sorry, you weren't ready."

"I wasn't expecting it," Kurt replied.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time." he replied softly.

"Stop apologising."

He flushed bright, "I can't help it."

Kurt just barely stopped himself from asking Blaine, again, how the hell he got laid when he's... well. This. Instead he sighed and shook his head. "The song is fine. Who do you think will sing it?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping everyone could take a piece, that way we can show the judges we can all sing and aren't solely depending on one." He replied. "Plus it seems a shame to have you swaying in the background."

"Trust you to notice," Kurt shook his head with a small smile. "We'll see what happens. I like the idea of showcasing everyone, though. Everyone can sing, so why not give us all a chance?"

"Now we just have to convince Mr Schue. You wouldn't think it would be this hard." He replied smiling as the music turned back to Katy Perry. "Couldn't we just have a little Katy," he pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. "If not her then Pink or Nikki MInaj?" he asked.

"Ooh, Pink!"

He grinned, "Do you like Pink?" he asked

Kurt nodded. "I really like the song Perfect, for one. Can we put that on the list?"

Blaine looked at him in surprise before nodding. "I love that song." he replied getting up and skipping to it.

Kurt started singing along with it when it started, smiling content, glancing at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

Blaine's smile deepened as he watched him, he loved Kurt's voice . He reached forward and took Kurt's hands into his own before jumping into the chorus, entwining their fingers

Kurt glanced down at their hands, singing with Blaine, their voice tangling just like their fingers. He glanced up at Blaine, finding himself caught in his eyes, his voice trailing off.

"I want to warn you." he whispered watching him. "I might kiss you right now."

"I might be okay with that," Kurt whispered.

His smile deepened and he leaned forward kissing him, a firm press of his lips against Kurt before he suckled just a bit on Kurt's lower lip. He pulled at it before gently breaking away and checking Kurt's reaction.

His eyes slowly opened and he watched Blaine. His tongue darted out briefly to take in the taste left on his lower lip, his breath stuttered. "I might kiss you back," Kurt whispered before leaning in and kissing Blaine, his lips moving the way they had beneath the stands a few days earlier. He grasped at Blaine's shoulder with one hand, steadying himself.

Blaine smiled into it before parting his lips and tangling his hand in Kurt's hair as he pushed him back gently so that they were lying down.

Kurt whimpered softly, letting Blaine take the lead with the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest as he clutched at him, breathless.

He broke it gently, his hand stroking over Kurt's cheek, "It's okay." he whispered before kissing him again slowly.

Kurt watched him, eyes wide and uncertain before they fell shut again, and he drowned himself in the taste of Blaine's mouth on his, their breath mingling hot and sweet.

Blaine sighed softly, his fingers sliding down the side of Kurt's throat before settling on his chest, his fingers splayed over Kurt's racing heart.

Kurts own hands grasped at Blaine's shoulders, feeling like that was the only thing keeping him from losing himself completely. He gasped softly against his mouth before turning his head to the side, forcing himself to try and calm his breathing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his lips a little swollen as he broke off, watching Kurt concerned.

Kurt chewed on his lip ring a moment before facing him again, pupils blown wide, breath shaky. "You take my breath away," he said, trying to sound accusing, but only managing besotted.

Blaine smiled. "I think that's supposed to be a good thing." he murmured kissing his jaw.

He nodded, unable to find the words to reply, and so took one of his hands from Blaine's shoulders, cupping his cheek in it, feeling the warm, slightly scratchy skin against his palm.

Blaine moved his cheek into the contact before humming softly making his way along Kurt's long pale throat before settling in and slowly marking his skin with a hickey

Kurt gasped, arching his throat, whimpering as he shut his eyes, the hand on Blaine's shoulder grasping just a little tighter, his breath coming more quickly.

Blaine took in a shuddered breath making it darker, his hand gently clutching Kurt's shirt before his hand slid down to his stomach.

He pressed into the touch before he pulled away as the desire for Blaine continued to coil hot and heavy in his stomach. "Blaine.. I... Excuse me," he said in a panicked rush, scrambling off the bed with all the dignity he could muster and shutting himself in the ensuite.

Once there, he shut the door, finding the cup beside the sink and filling it with cold water, drinking it down as the water ran, using his hands to splash some onto his face in effort to calm himself down. He grasped at the edge of the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. He took in his swollen lips, the bruise forming on his throat, his hair mussed more than usual and eyes dark. "What am I doing?" he whispered to himself.

A few minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door, "Kurt...Kurt are you okay?

"Yeah, I... Just give me a minute," Kurt called back.

"Okay," he replied uncertainly before moving back to sit on the bed

Breathing under control, Kurt dried his face, fixing his hair before he left the room. He forced himself to pull up Blaine's desk chair instead of sitting beside him on the bed, needing that little bit of space for the moment.

"Was that too much?" he asked staying where he was

Kurt nodded, blushing as he looked at his knees. "Sorry, I... Aside from trying to be straight with Brittany a few years ago, and... Karofskylastyear," he said the last so quickly it was nearly unintelligible, "I... You're the only... Fuck," Kurt pulled out a cigarette, then put it back in the box when he realised he was in Blaine's room and that was rude, considering they were together, now, and he should be more considerate.

Blaine flushed a little at the wording before nodding. "So I'm the only one you wanted to kiss back?"

Kurt nodded, looking out the window to avoid his eyes.

"Then I'm the only one that counts." He replied with a slight smile before watching him more closely. "Look I only want to do what you're comfortable with. If you're comfortable then I'm comfortable." he replied. "This should be right for both of us."

"You're more..." Kurt kept avoiding his gaze. "Experienced. I just... need some time to catch up. I'll let you know if it's too much," he replied quietly.

He smiled a little, "It's probably the first time I’ve been the more experienced one," he replied, amused.

Kurt glanced at him, his cheeks still flushed red. "Do you mind if I... I'll be right back, I just," he waved his cigarette pack with one hand, wordless.

"Oh." He replied surprised before nodding. "Sure."

Kurt nodded, leaving the room slightly more quickly than perhaps he should have. He skipped down the steps and searched around a moment before finding the back door, stepping out and lighting up almost immediately, leaning back against the side of the house as he blew the smoke at the sky in a long, shaky stream.

Blaine peered down out of the window before sitting back on his bed anxiously wondering if he'd scared him off. "Idiot." he whispered lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Kurt pulled out his cell as he smoked, darting a short message off to Quinn. _`//I don't know if I'm terrified or elated.//`_

_` //McQueen released a new collection?//` _

` _//Blaine. I think I'm falling for him. Hard.//_ `

` _//Congratulations?//_ `

` _//stop being sarcastic, what do I do? Is it okay I want to run away and stay at the same time? I'm confusing myself.//_ `

` _//Why are you asking me for permission? Do I look like I've had the greatest track record with relationships? If you like him go for it? At least he won't get you pregnant.//_ `

` _//Thanks. I think. I should go back inside, I'm done with my cigarette. Call you later ~K//_ `

`_//Use protection xXx //_` Quinn chuckled to herself and put her phone on the side as she went back to her homework

"That did not help," Kurt muttered at his phone, putting it back in his pocket, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out before kicking it into the bushes and letting himself back inside.

Blaine sat up hearing the door and smoothed out his hair as he waited

Kurt came back upstairs, knocking on the doorframe briefly before coming back in. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied carefully. Wondering if this signified Kurt leaving for the day.

Kurt moved to sit on the bed with him again, taking the ipod and flicking through the songs, interested in seeing just what was on there.

"Did it help?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I just... " He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek before going back through. "You've got a really eclectic taste in music, here."

Blaine relaxed a little and smiled. "Well I have a lot of influences." he replied.

"It's a good thing," he replied, finding the soundtrack for Wicked and turning the volume down a little so they could talk easily over it.

Blaine smiled softly. "I always thought so." he replied

Kurt nodded, standing and inspecting the different robots around the room, allowing himself to make it a familiar place. "How long have you been collecting these things?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno, as long as I can remember. I think it started with Coop's old Transformer toys."

Kurt nodded. "I think I still have my Power Ranger stuff in a box somewhere," he offered.

Blaine grinned, "I used to have a power rangers lunch box." he replied. "A girl tried to steal it from me once so I bit her arm." he replied embarrassed.

Kurt laughed. "Somehow I can't see that."

He flushed brightly and shrugged "It's the only tactic I could think of with Coop when he'd do the same thing and I was five." he replied. In my defence she was bigger than me."

"Smurfs are bigger than you," Kurt quipped.

"Hey!" This wasn't what I was expecting when I told you that story."

"In the face of keeping things fair, because I really _really_ hate owing for anything -- I married those Power Rangers in so many different ways I had to create a flow chart."

Blaine laughed, "I can't say I ever did that." he replied watching him. "You know you don't have to worry about owing me anything. You don't worry when it's your dad or FInn do you?"

"That's different."

"Why?" He asked, "I'd have thought that us dating means that you don't have to keep the same barriers up anymore."

Kurt made his way back over, gently touching the Decepticon he'd bought Blaine before fingering the edge of the blanket. "I'm working on it, okay?"

"I know I guess it just...it feels like you don't trust me."

He sighed, moving to sit beside him again. He reached for Blaine's hand, holding it between his own. "I already trust you more than I should."

He rubbed Kurt's hands together. "Don't mistake me, I'm not saying you can't feel like that, of course you can I just. I guess I thought that by now it would be a little different.

"If Prom had been next week, would you be going?" Kurt countered.

"That's different." he replied letting go.

"You're pointing out trust issues, but they go both ways, Blaine," Kurt said calmly.

"Yes but it's not you I don't trust! It's the three dicks who'll come around the ..." he trailed off standing up and smoothing out his hair with his hands. "They're not the same thing.”

"It doesn't have to be the same thing. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it," Kurt stood up and waved a hand. "I don't like owing people, it's that simple."

"Well it just...it assumes I need payment when I do something for you, when honestly your happiness is more than enough."

"That's different!" he protested.

"How?" He asked "How is it so different?"

"I've got a lot to make up for, when it comes to you!" Kurt crossed his arms and raised his chin defensively. "So just fucking let me, okay?"

He looked at him confused, "But you saved me from Karofsky." he replied. "What do you owe me?"

Kurt thought of all the times he'd set the jocks on him, knocked his books out of his hand, bumped into him to make him lose his footing. Even if it wasn't a locker slam, it was bad enough, and each slushie he instigated was staining his hands. "A lot," he answered.

"Well...what would wipe the slate clean?"

"I'm not sure I can, but I can keep it from getting worse." Kurt paused. "What would make up for bullying you for months, anyhow?"

He frowned softly and shrugged softly "Being more like yourself at school." He replied. "This Kurt here. This I can deal with. When you get all aloof and your walls come up you just...you don't act like yourself

"I can't be like this at school, are you _insane_? Not Rachel Berry's special brand of insanity, but _actually. Insane._ "

"Why not? You're a senior and I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit."

"I'm not. I think that's been proven more than adequately. I can be sullen at school, and thus invisible. It _works_ , mostly."

"You're the boy who got Karofsky expelled, I think they notice you now and it's just a few months. A few months where you're actually yourself in that school. A few months where it doesn't control you"

"What makes you think I don't like being like that?"

"Because you don't seem happy." He replied

Kurt looked out the window, frowning softly.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"Blaine."

"It's a simple question>" he replied

Kurt shrugged. "It isn't."

"I’m happy." he replied softly. "Life's not perfect but I do what I can with it."

"I'm exhausted, but I'm content. It's habit, and it's easy, and it works, and when I get home I can shift gears, and it _works_. Why would I fix something that isn't broken?" Kurt asked, still stubbornly looking out the window.

“I'm not saying that you have to, I'm just saying that it might take a little weight off your shoulders. You won't be alone you know."

He turned to look at Blaine. "I didn't say I was alone."

"So it's not fear that stops you then?" He asked curious as he watched him.

"Not entirely," Kurt replied. "Listen, this is a really, uhm. Uncomfortable conversation for me, okay? Can't we just let things be the way they are?"

"Okay." he replied with a gentle nod. "We'll go at your pace."

"You don't have to be so damn patronising about it," Kurt sulked defensively, sitting on the bed beside him again.

"I wasn't being patronising." He replied with a frown

"Kay."

He looked down at his list. "DO you...do you want to maybe watch a movie instead of working on this list?"

"That... yeah. What movie?" Kurt asked, glancing up at him.

He shrugged, "I've got anything you'd like on that wall." He replied. "I've got Inception, Dark Knight, disney, Sherlock Holmes, Stardust..."

"I like Stardust."

"He smiled softly, "Stardust it is then," he replied, getting up and picking it off the shelf

Kurt stayed there, watching Blaine putting things together, and, well, admiring his form.

"Do you want popcorn?" he asked "I can make some up"

"I can help?" He offered.

He smiled, "It's just popcorn Kurt, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay..." Kurt replied, tapping his knees where he sat on the bed.

Blaine smiled pressing play before disappearing. He reappeared ten minutes later with snacks and drinks before clambering onto the bed beside him.

Kurt glanced over when he settled and after a few moments, scooted down a little to rest his head on his shoulder to watch the film.


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine settled next to Kurt in Glee the next week and pushed over a wrapped box. 

Kurt glanced at him warily. 

"It's a thank you gift for helping me with the set list." 

Kurt watched him a moment longer, then quietly took the box, placing it in his lap and carefully opening it. 

Inside was a new Stardust dvd. "It's not much, but, you know." he replied with a shrug. 

Kurt smiled softly, looking at him and nodding. "Thanks," he said quietly, so not to be overheard. 

He smiled, "You have good taste." he replied 

"It's a good movie. Have you read the book?" 

He nodded, "I have a whole Neil Gaiman collection thing going on." he replied, smiling. 

"Really?" Kurt asked, his smile brightening a bit. "Have you read American Gods, yet?" 

"I'm half way through." He replied. "I started with the sandman books and found my way to it." 

"I haven't read Sandman," Kurt admitted. 

"Oh! I’ll have to lend them to you, they're brilliant." He gushed. 

"I'd like that.” 

He smiled, "I'll lend you the first one and you can tell me what you think." he replied with a blush 

Kurt nodded. "Have you read Good Omens? I started reading Gaiman and Pratchett after that." 

He grinned, "That's my favourite." He admitted, smiling broadly. 

"I liked Crowley. He was very interesting." 

Blaine nodded, his gaze flicking over to Kurt's hand momentarily. "You just like that he's sneaky." he teased. 

"And fashionable," Kurt replied. "Though the sunglasses thing is questionable." 

"Not a fan of sunglasses?" he asked curious 

"I didn't say that." 

"Then why is it questionable? 

"He wore them all the time." 

"Well his eyes were sort of noticeable." Blaine laughed softly enjoying drawing some normalness out of Kurt in the public arena of McKinley. 

"You're kidding me? He could totally pass those off as some kind of contacts. I mean, they've had contacts by then," Kurt nodded. He leaned back, suddenly thoughtful. 

Blaine laughed, "You've given it some thought?" he asked 

"Why not? I decided against it, yellow isn't my best colour," Kurt told him frankly with a wave of his hand. "Red, though, I might be able to pull that off." 

"You want red eyes?" he asked nudging him with his knee 

"I dunno, that could be fun. Or black the whole thing out, maybe," Kurt shrugged. "There's all kinds. I've got three sites saved on my bookmarks." 

He laughed and shook his head. "I like them the way they are." he murmured 

"Hmmm, maybe Violet to offset the pink in my hair," Kurt pondered aloud, enjoying the attention. 

"No. I like the sort of blue/grey ...what do you call that colour?" he asked 

He huffed a laugh. "Glasz." 

“Glasz." he repeated before leaning in and kissing him softly. "I like it." 

His breath caught in his throat when he was kissed, and he leaned back watching Blaine a moment before he nodded. "Okay." 

Blaine blushed a little and grinned reaching up and threading his fingers into Kurt's hair as he pulled his head in for another kiss. HIs eyes watching him with a strange intensity before he closed them. 

Kurt's eyes fell shut immediately as he gasped into the kiss, losing himself. 

"Alright guys! This week's focus will be on-" 

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin as Mister Schuester came into the room and began talking. God, they were at School! He blushed red and looked at his booted toes as he tried to catch his breath. 

Blaine broke away blushing and straightening his sweater-vest as he settled back in his seat. 

*** 

"So.. that happened," Kurt murmured as he put his books away in his locker after glee club. 

Blaine chuckled, "I'm impressed." he replied softly. "You didn't even flinch." 

Kurt thought a moment. "I didn't, did I?" He gave Blaine a small smile. "My attention was on you." 

Blaine grinned leaning against the locker and watching him. "I'm that distracting?" 

Kurt raised an eyebrow and refrained from answering, pulling his notes for the paper he had to write out and slipping them into his bag before shutting his locker. 

Blaine grinned, pleased. "That's kind of awesome," he replied, beaming as he straightened up. 

"Don't let it go to your head, Blan- Blaine," Kurt huffed. 

"Oh I earned my name too?" he asked amused 

Kurt shot him a glare and turned on his heel, walking away. 

Blaine laughed softly. "Don't be mad." he said, catching up. 

"Did I say I was mad?" Kurt answered, not slowing. 

"I don't know but you were glaring at me." he remarked. 

"Hm," Kurt smirked slightly at him. "You were getting big for your britches there. I could go back to calling you Blanderson, if you prefer." 

He pouted, "I'm just happy that I can distract my boyfriend with a kiss." 

He chuckled, looking at the pout. He glanced around and, seeing nobody in the hall, took the chance to plant a swift kiss on the pout before he opened the door and stepped through to the outside. 

Blaine grinned, running after him 

Kurt glanced back at him, shoulders back but eyes warm as he unlocked his car. 

Blaine smiled and climbed in. "Is your dad in DC?" 

"He is," Kurt replied calmly. 

Blaine smiled, "Can I come over?" he asked 

"I suppose you _can_." 

"Well, if it will be too much of an annoyance for you, there is homework I could be doing," he teased. 

"I didn't say that," Kurt said, though he turned toward Blaine's house, not his own. He wondered how long it would take the other boy to get it. 

Blaine looked about, "We're going to mine?" he asked 

"Well, you didn't want to go to my place," Kurt said, as though it were obvious. 

"Yes but that was..." he flushed laughing. "okay." 

Kurt chuckled, shrugging one shoulder and glancing at him as he continued to drive. There was no reason he couldn't turn around at any point but something in him wanted Blaine to work for it. 

"Why are we going to mine, you know I don't actually want to do homework, right?" 

"You don't?" Kurt asked, pretending to be shocked. 

Blaine laughed. "Kurt. Can we please go to yours and make out? Because my mom's home, and I'd rather have an empty house with you than a full one." 

Kurt laughed, taking an almost immediate turn onto a side street to get them going back in the 'right' direction. "Yes," he said, shaking his head. 

"Thank you," he replied with a grin settling back in his seat. 

"What am I going to do with you? 

“Kiss me, would be the hopeful answer." He replied with a grin. 

"I like kissing you," Kurt said softly, cheeks tinting as he drove. 

He grinned, "Good, then everyone's happy." he murmured 

Kurt managed to blush more and focused on driving, not his accelerating heart rate, until they pulled into the drive to his home. 

Blaine climbed out before holding his hand out for him 

Kurt shut and locked his car before taking Blaine's hand, walking with him up to the house and unlocking the front door, letting them in. 

Blaine smiled, kissing his hand as they walked in. 

Kurt tossed his keys into the bowl by the door, shutting and locking it before glancing shyly at Blaine. 

Blaine smiled at the stark difference and set his bag down, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. 

Kurt went with him, almost nervous to have him in his room now that... well. Now that he wasn't here as Finn's guest. 

"Don't worry, I won't push you." he replied playing with his hand as they sat on the bed 

"I know," he said softly, opening the door to his bedroom. "Shit... is it that obvious?" 

"What? no you just, you look nervous.” 

Kurt went over to his vanity, taking off his brooch and putting it away; busywork. "You'd be nervous too, if you didn't know what you were doing." 

"I'm hardly Hugh Heffner," he replied, amused. 

"More Pierce Brosnan," Kurt replied, turning around and facing him. He lifted his chin a little, affecting self-assuredness. 

He shook his head with a smile. "No. More boy who's crazy about you and who is probably just as nervous as you are." 

"What are _you_ nervous about?" 

He coughed slightly and looked up at the ceiling embarrassed. "I'm crazy about you, I wouldn't want to be a disappointment." 

"Impossible," Kurt replied. 

"If you think I can't be a disappointment then how can you imagine that you will be?" 

Kurt threw a hand in the air, taking his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and tossing them into a drawer, putting a handkerchief over them before shutting it. "Oh, I don't know, how about the fact I'll never be able to compare?" he grumped. He had no idea where his mood came from - nerves could take him in two directions. Quiet. Or snippy. Apparently today was snippy. 

Blaine sighed, "You want to compare me to people?" he asked 

Kurt scoffed, "Like you don't." 

"No. I don't." He replied looking at him confused. 

"...You don't." 

"Did I give the impression that I do?" he asked surprised 

Kurt shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

He frowned softly. "I really don't Kurt." he replied playing with his hands. "I'm sorry if anything I've done has made you doubt..." he trailed off with a frown. 

"This was a stupid idea," Kurt muttered to himself, going to his door, "C'mon, I'll drive you home, Blanderson. You shouldn't have to deal with my shit." 

"Kurt, no, we should talk about this." 

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "What is there to talk about?" 

"Well you obviously feel anxious about this, Kurt. Why do you feel like I'm going to judge you?" 

"Why _wouldn't_ you judge me?!" Kurt asked, frustrated. 

"Because it's you, when you kiss me it takes my breath away. How could I think of anyone else?” 

He was taken aback, uncertain how to process this. "...Oh." 

"Yes oh. Kurt I honestly think you have no idea how you make me feel sometimes.” 

Kurt picked at the doorknob, glancing at him from beneath his lashes. "it was easier annoying you." 

He flushed. "Not for me." he replied. "I rather like no longer getting slushied.” 

"Sorry about that." 

He shrugged, "What has you so scared Kurt?" he asked softly, holding his hand out to him. 

"Not scared," he protested quietly, glancing up and seeing the hand, he took it, reluctantly stepping closer. 

Blaine pulled him closer and kissed his palm. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yeah," he whispered. "Still not sure why, but yeah." 

Blaine smiled rubbing the back of his fingers. "Then trust me when i say that I adore you, you could never disappoint me Kurt. Never." 

"Okay." 

"Do you believe me?" he asked. 

It took a moment, then Kurt carefully leaned in and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. 

"Was that a yes?" he whispered. 

Kurt didn't answer, giving him another, less careful kiss. 

He sighed softly. "Maybe one day you can answer." he whispered deepening it. 

Kurt's breath caught against his mouth as he brought his hands up to cradle Blaine's face as they kissed, his heart thundering in his chest so much he thought it might break loose. 

Blaine sighed softly, pulling him in closely, his arms wrapping around him. 

Kurt whimpered softly, his lips parting as he let himself be drawn closer. 

He sighed running his hand soothingly over his shoulder and the nape of his neck. 

Kurt took a stuttering breath, breaking away to rest his temple against Blaine’s, panting, chasing after his breath. "B... Blaine," he whispered. 

He smiled softly "That's me." he whispered with a teasing smile. 

"Can we sit?" Kurt whispered, tugging him to the bed. 

Blaine nodded shifting along for him. "It's your bed," he remarked. 

Kurt gave him a bitchy look, sitting down and tugging Blaine to sit beside him. 

Blaine laughed letting him pull him down. 

Kurt found himself looking at Blaine's hand in his, feeling uncertain again. 

Blaine watched him and kissed the back of it before kicking off his shoes and sitting back on the bed. "Hey look, do you just want to cuddle while we watch what's on your DVR or something? 

"I can put something on," Kurt agreed, jumping up and sorting through his DVDs 

Blaine smiled pulling off his sweater-vest so he was just in his t shirt, patting the space in front of him when Kurt was done. 

He put the last unicorn on before moving to sit with Blaine on the bed, He watched him a moment before climbing to sit in front of him as beckoned. 

Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "The last unicorn? It's so sad though." he murmured breathing him in. 

"But she remembers at the end," Kurt replied, slowly sinking back to rest against him. "He loves her so much, and even though they can't be together... she remembers." 

He tightened his hold on him gently, "Is it worrying that my favourite character is the alcoholic skeleton?" he whispered with a soft chuckle. 

Kurt laughed, 'Only a little," he replied. "I like the cat." 

He laughed and kissed his cheek. "You would," he replied 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, smiling and resting his head back against Blaine's shoulder. 

"Nothing." he replied amused as he kissed his temple. "You looked really nice today by the way," he whispered. 

Kurt smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." 

He smiled softly. "You're welcome." he replied playing with his hair. 

Kurt was about to complain about it, but it felt really nice, so his eyes slid shut and he turned his head slightly to kiss Blaine's cheek. 

Blaine smiled in response, his cheeks darkening. "You can't watch it like that," he teased softly. 

"I can listen," Kurt whispered, making himself comfortable. 

He smiled and took a kiss. "Fine okay." He replied softly as he cuddled him and watched the film. 

Kurt's hand gently brushed against Blaine’s where it lay over his stomach, lazy movements as he learned to enjoy the closeness while listening to one of his favourite movies. 


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine's head crashed through the surface of the water, spraying off his curls as he swam over to the edge. He rested his arm on the edge of the pool and his chin on top of them. His skin had darkened and his eyes were a bright gold in the sunshine. He looked up at Kurt who was sat on a covered pool side chair in the Anderson Garden. "You could actually take a few layers off and join me, you know." 

Kurt looked over his sunglasses at him, setting the Vogue down beside him. "I'm quite alright here, thank you," he smiled slightly. "You look like you're having fun." 

"It's a gorgeous Saturday, in a week's time we'll have a long summer ahead that I get to spend with you. Why wouldn't I be having fun?" 

Kurt laughed, "I like seeing you like this, Blanderson - very entertaining and not in the least put together." Somewhere in the past few weeks it turned from a taunting name, to a fond one. 

"You're just jealous of my bow ties." He replied climbing out, the water glistening on him as he wandered over in a pair of swimming trunks to grab his towel. 

Kurt didn't look bad at his magazine, letting his eyes wander over the very male expanse of chest, water dripping... He missed what he said. "Hm?" 

Blaine looked at him confused. "I said you were jealous of..." he trailed off with a chuckle and sat down in the seat beside him as he dried his hair. "It doesn't matter." 

It was an effort for Kurt to drag his eyes back to Blaine's face. "Okay," he said, his smile small but not nervous. Almost welcoming. "Don't let me spoil your fun." 

"You're not, I wanted to ask you something actually." 

"Oh? What's that," Kurt lifted his chin and raised his eyebrows at the same time, watching him. 

Blaine smiled and reached out for his hand before shifting and sitting on the edge of Kurt's chair instead. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Will you come and see me perform at Six Flags?" he asked. 

"I'd love to," Kurt replied, resting his hand on the small of Blaine's back. 

"Thank you." he hummed happily against his mouth before kissing him again. "I'm going to miss this." he whispered stroking his fingers over Kurt's cheek 

"Don't make me think about it," Kurt replied, having found himself falling harder and harder for the other boy each day. He reached up with his other hand and tugged a little at Blaine's curls as he kissed him back. 

Blaine smiled a little. "It's okay, I'm really proud of you." he whispered. "I knew you could do it." 

Kurt laughed softly, "I did it before we were together," He teased. "Please.. Blaine. Kiss me?” 

Blaine cuddled in, his tanned legs wrapping around Kurt's. "Yes but...I knew before we got together. You may have been a Skank but you weren't invisible." he replied relenting and kissing him. "Anyone could see you weren't going to stay in Lima." 

Kurt whimpered, leaning up into the kiss, not caring his clothes were getting wet as his eyes slid shut and he let himself feel the gentle kisses of his boyfriend. They'd not gotten any further than this, yet, but it was so wonderful and addictive, and perfect to him. 

Blaine kissed over his throat, it had given him a little thrill when he realised how much Kurt liked it. 

The older boy moaned quietly, tilting his chin up and grasping at Blaine's hair, his shoulder, anything to keep him anchored. 

He smiled in response. "And you call me all buttoned up." he teased. 

"Can't... focus when you... nng," Kurt arched into him again, trying to get as close as he could as his breath caught in his throat. 

Blaine giggled, positively _giggled_ before he lifted his head back up again and started back on Kurt's mouth, making out by the pool. 

"Blainey boy! I wasn't expecting something out of Queer as Folk when I walked in." Cooper called out from the gate with a grin on his face as Blaine broke away flushed and glared at his brother. 

Kurt blinked, taking a moment to understand why Blaine's mouth wasn't on him anymore. He immediately coloured bright read, and the way he crossed his arms over himself was nothing but hilarious considering he was fully clothed. "Ohmygod!" 

"Oh calm down, there's probably more flesh on show in a convent." Cooper remarked to Kurt before looking at Blaine. "Unlike my exhibitionist brother. 

"I was swimming." Blaine protested. 

"Uhuh, swimming or giving a private lap dance? I couldn't tell the difference," he teased. 

"Oh my God Coop, would you shut up?" Blaine exclaimed red faced. "Why are you even here anyway?" 

"Where's the love?" Cooper laughed before shrugging, "Having a break between filming. Thought I would come and see what you were up to. Didn't know it would turn into Spartacus: Blood and Sand." 

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"Oh Kurt, let me know if you're staying for dinner?" He called out before heading into the house. "Later boys." 

"I'm... confused," Kurt said finally, his hand resting on Blaine's leg. 

Blaine sat up. "Sorry about that." he replied rubbing his face. "Confused about what?" 

"I thought he hates me. I don't... Uhm." He looked up at Blaine looking nothing more than vulnerable and even more confused. 

"Why would he hate you?" he asked watching him 

"Uhm." 

"Uhm?" he asked amused 

Kurt shook his head, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips. "Off, I'm all wet and need to change." 

"Blaine watched him, "Kurt, no I'm serious, why do you think he hates you?" 

"I don't think he hates me, I know he hates me," Kurt huffed, unable to get out from under Blaine since he insisted on sitting in his lap like that, and wasn't it distracting, and now was NOT the time to be distracted like THAT. 

"Okay..." he replied patiently. "Why do you ‘know’ he hates you?" the airquotes audible in his voice. 

Kurt shook his head. "I think I should head home." 

"Kurt." he began before reaching up and straightening out his hair. "Talk to me." 

Kurt wasn't about to tell his boyfriend that the brother intimidated him, more than a little, and he didn't want to invite that sort of attention again. He squeezed his hand on Blaine's thigh. "C'mon, let me up." 

Blaine sighed and finally got up disappointed. "Okay." 

Kurt scooted off the lawn chair and inspected his clothing. It wasn't too wet, he could drive home in it. "I'm just going to get my things and head home. If you want, you can come by tomorrow?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. 

Blaine nodded. "I was hoping to come to you graduation on Thursday if that's okay? A lot of the glee kids are leaving as well, and it'd be nice to see you all get your diplomas.” 

"I'd like that, if you want," Kurt said, giving him a small smile. 

Blaine smiled back and took one last kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said with a soft smile, leaning in for one more kiss before gathering his bag off the back porch and letting himself out of the gate, walking around the house rather than through it to get to his car. It wasn't long before he was gone. 

Blaine sighed and walked inside to get changed. "Coop?" he called out. "Coop!" 

"Kitchen!" he called. 

Blaine walked in, setting the towel around his shoulders and pulling out a carton of juice from the fridge. "Coop, why does Kurt think you hate him?" he asked flat out, as he poured out the juice into a glass before taking a sip. 

"He thinks I hate him? Huh." Cooper was doing a worse job than usual at acting surprised. 

Blaine gave him a long unimpressed look 

"I only said I didn't like him much - but to be FAIR," he added before Blaine could say something, "That was before you were going out with Punky." 

He sighed softly. "Coooop." he complained running his hand over his face before nodding. "Well, just be nice to him from now on please. He's not as bad as you think." 

"Hey, I was being nice, I invited him to stay for dinner. Where is the little rascal anyhow?" 

“He's gone home," he grumbled watching him cook. "I think you scared him away." 

"Really? I didn't think I was that intimidating," Cooper grinned. "Awesome." 

"It's not funny Coop, It's not like we have a lot of time left," he replied, draining his glass and washing it up. 

"You're not planning the break up already, are you? You only just got together." 

Blaine shrugged, "It's graduation on Thursday, the thought's inevitable." 

"Wait, let me get this straight," he paused, "figuratively. You just got together, he's graduating, and that means you're breaking up? Why'd you bother getting together, then?" 

He blew out softly. "I really like him. LIke REALLY like him," he replied, leaning back against the counter. "I couldn't not... a few months is better than nothing... right?" 

"Okay, all the cards on the table time. Blainey, you like him, like, a really whole lot very much like him?" 

Blaine crossed his arms and looked at the floor as he nodded. 

"Then stop planning your break up and tell him your brother doesn't HATE him, and doesn't even not-like him anymore, and to get his cute little ass back here so we can have a family dinner and then I'll go out to a movie, capiche?" 

Blaine looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure?" he asked 

"Yeah, but I reserve the right to change my mind about the movie if he's acting like a dick," Cooper nodded. 

"He won't." he replied with a smile. "Thanks Coop." he replied running upstairs to call Kurt. 

His big brother smirked to himself and added an extra helping to the meal he decided to make. 

Blaine called Kurt and left it on speaker phone as he got changed, letting it ring. 

Kurt reached over and pressed the answer button on his phone on the seat beside him. "Hello?" 

"Hi Kurt, I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I just spoke to Coop and he says he actually kind of likes you now and wants a family dinner with you invited, if you want?" 

The silence spoke volumes. "Pardon?" 

"Ummm, dinner tonight?" he asked suddenly unsure 

"...Okay," Kurt said, hesitantly. "I'll just... I'll change and come back." 

"Great." he replied with a grin. "And he promised to be nice so...yeah I’ll see you in a bit." 

"See you," Kurt replied, pulling into his driveway and ending the call, before heading inside and cleaning up and changing before heading back to the Anderson home. 

Blaine put on a short sleeved shirt and sweater-vest, that Kurt had bought for him, matched to a set of black jeans. Much to the teasing of his brother. "Be nice." he insisted unnecessarily when the door rang and he ran to get it 

Kurt was dressed in his 'other' clothes. The ones he usually just wore at home, unless he was feeling especially individual and only then wore at school. He looked like he'd stepped out of Vogue himself, the pink in his hair only enhancing the haute couture, rather than taking away from it. He gave Blaine a nervous smile. "I... brought sparkling cider?" he said, offering the bottle. 

Blaine looked at the bottle in surprise before taking it from him and taking a soft kiss. "You look amazing." 

"Do I? Good. I need to make a better impression," Kurt said nervously, giving him a small kiss in return. 

"No you don't you just need to be yourself." he promised "And try not to steal my glasses over dinner," he teased. 

"I've learned my lesson," Kurt replied, smiling slightly. "Your eyes are a stronger weapon without them." 

"I uhm... It's complicated," Kurt shrugged. 

"Apparently." he replied smiling and taking his hand. "Come on, he's in the dining room.” 

Kurt followed Blaine in, and Cooper looked up from the table, "Ah! I'm just finishing setting the table, Thanks for coming back. " 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go and pulling out a chair for him. 

Kurt watched Cooper carefully as he sat down, letting Blaine be gentleman as he nervously straightened his silverware. 

Blaine kissed to top of his head in an attempt to soothe him before sitting down. "I warn you Coop isn't the best cook." 

"I've eaten things Finn tried to make, I'm sure I'll survive," Kurt replied. 

"I did hear that, Blainey," Cooper said, setting down the fettuccine alfredo on the table with a big scoop. 

Blaine grinned looking between the two nervously. "Good," he replied with a laugh. 

Cooper reached to ruffle Blaine's hair, but stopped at the last moment and shoved his shoulder affectionately. "Good news for you boys, this came from a box and a jar, so there's no room for messing up," he said, sitting down. "Eat up!" 

Kurt was watching Cooper as though he was a very strange and interesting creature that suddenly grew a sixth head. 

Blaine chuckled, "my digestive system is safe." 

"Indubitably," Cooper said, grabbing Kurt's plate and filling it up before Kurt could protest. 

"Don't worry Kurt, if it is from a jar it'll be the good quality organic stuff my mum has in the cupboard for surprise visitors," he soothed. 

"I didn't say anything," Kurt said quietly, still watching Cooper as though he was waiting for him to bite or something. 

Blaine leaned over. "Relax honey, it's okay," he whispered before pulling away. 

Kurt glanced up at him and smiled slightly, before accepting the plate from Cooper with a small "Thank you." 

"Okay, Punky. Let's get a few things straight. One: I meant everything I said, and I don't regret a word of it," Cooper looked satisfied at the way Kurt sat straighter, his eyes widening. "Two: I don't hate you. I might even be starting to like you. Three: You hurt my little brother, and I will make sure you regret it." He flashed a brilliant smile and went to his meal as though he hadn't just threatened him in front of his little brother. 

"Okay," Kurt replied in a small voice. 

"Coop! I asked you to be nice. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." 

"I am being nice! I'm letting him know where he stands so he doesn't have to be all terrified." 

"It's fine. He didn't say anything that was wrong," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm. 

He sighed, "It's...you're both being ridiculous." 

Kurt squeezed his hand on Blaine's arm before dropping his hand. 

"Yes thank you." He admitted reluctantly. "It's not bad." 

"I notice you said it wasn't good, either," Cooper pointed his fork at him. 

Kurt stifled a laugh behind his napkin. 

"Fine it's good, I thank the manufacturer of the sauce." he teased back. 

"You can write letters later. What do you think's playing at the movies?" Cooper asked. 

Kurt watched the two talking, curious but not quite on edge as he was when he came in. 

He sighed softly and sat back, "I dunno Snow White and the Huntsman might still be out." he replied. 

"I tried out for that," Cooper huffed. He leaned back and took out his phone, looking through it. "ooh, a new Madagascar!" 

Blaine laughed softly "Okay go watch Madagascar then," he replied. 

"I like the Zebra," he said. 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. 

"Oh God you're going to come back with the afro song aren't you?" 

Cooper grinned, popped his last forkful in his mouth and stood. "You boys can do the dishes, I made the food," he twiddled his fingers at them. 

"Okay, thanks Coop," he replied gratefully. 

Kurt blinked, feeling like he was getting whiplash from Cooper's... Cooperness. "Thank you," he said automatically, watching the man leave. When the door was heard closing, he looked at Blaine. "What just happened?" 

Blaine set the plates in the sink and started washing up. "He's gone to the movies." 

Kurt stood, finishing clearing the table before taking a towel and drying as Blaine finished. "I... Yes." 

Blaine smiled softly, Kurt...he was giving us the place to ourselves for a few hours," he replied fondly. 

"OH." Kurt's eyes widened. "And we're doing dishes?" 

Blaine blushed brightly. "Well...I was sort of hoping to be smooth about it and just naturally lead you upstairs when we were done." 

"We should finish the dishes. This stuff's sticky and hard to get out without soaking if you leave it," Kurt decided. 

He laughed. "I'm almost done anyway," he replied, handing him the last dish. 

Kurt quickly dried it and set it in the rack before glancing at him, suddenly feeling shy again. Which was ridiculous, because it wasn't like they hadn't had the house to themselves to kiss in before. 

"Come on, I don't know what's with you today," he teased taking his hand and leading him upstairs. 

"We can blame your brother?" Kurt replied, tucking his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he remained a step behind him all the way up. 

Blaine smiled and wrapped Kurt's arms around his waist as they walked. "Hmmm if that helps." 

"If I trip over your feet, I'm pulling you down with me," Kurt told him, just before they reached the top of the stairs. 

"That's okay, you'll cushion my fall," he replied leaning back against Kurt's chest. 

Kurt let go to grab the banister so they wouldn't have to test that theory. "Blaine, I'm going to fall...." 

Blaine smiled and pulled away climbing up the rest before holding his hand out for him. 

He took it, safely on the landing, and leaned into Blaine before pulling a little away, still holding his hand. "Lead on." 

Blaine rolled his eyes smiling as he tugged him down the hall to his room. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter we've all been waiting for! ~R

Kurt laughed, letting Blaine tug him along, but once they were shut in the bedroom, he leaned in for a kiss.

Blaine laughed ducking his head away just a little.

"Hey..." Kurt frowned, leaning back and pouting at him.

Blaine grinned "What?" he asked with a smile

“Let me kiss you," Kurt whispered, suddenly feeling bold.

His eyes widened a little as did his smile as he leaned back against the door. "Why?" he whispered.

"I need a reason?" Kurt asked, playing with Blaine's collar.

Blaine chewed on his lip and shook his head quietly "No, you don't." he whispered flicking his gaze back up to look at him

"Because you're fucking gorgeous, and I might be addicted to having your mouth on mine," Kurt said, leaning in to try once more to kiss him.

He stared in surprise at the sudden compliment from a boy who more often than not internalised everything. "Oh." he whispered flushed before smiling into the kiss, melting into it with a blissful moan.

Kurt groaned softly back, cupping Blaine's face between his hands as their mouths moved together, his lip ring pressing against Blaine's lips before his tongue flicked out along the seam of them.

Blaine parted them easily, one hand gripping onto Kurt's shirt for support as he let him in. His heart pounding harried and helpless in his chest.

He slid his tongue inside, tasting the remnants of their supper, as well as something distinct to Blaine, and whimpered slightly as he stroked his tongue along Blaine's, breathless.

His hand unclenched before grasping at his clothes again, the other hand cupping Kurt's face as they kissed, tasting him deeply.

Kurt sagged against him, one hand leaving Blaine’s cheek to grasp his shoulder, his knees weak as he tilted his head, giving Blaine better access as he moaned low.

He smiled against his throat, the spot darkening as he held him close to support him. His hands splayed over his back.

"Aahh...." A helpless sound left Kurt as he clung to Blaine, pressed tightly against to him, his head thrown back, eyes shut, looking wrecked already.

Blaine pulled his head away gently, his lips kiss bruised and swollen. His eyes dark as he rested back on the wall watching him. "Are you okay?"

He panted, forcing his eyes open as he nodded, somewhat dazed. "Yeah... Yeah, I... Yes."

"Do you need a minute?" he whispered

"I don't think I can move," Kurt whispered, his eyes falling to Blaine's and then to his mouth.

Blaine smiled softly chewing on his lip a little. "You can't move?" he whispered. "I don't think I've managed to do that before.

"I can guarantee. If I try. To walk. I'll fall," Kurt said, still clinging to Blaine's shoulders. He dropped his head to kiss him again in spite of this.

Blaine grinned biting at his mouth. "I'll catch you," he whispered.

He whimpered, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder. It took several long moments for his whispered reply, "I don't want to stop kissing you."

"Then don't." he whispered tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt mouthed at Blaine's throat in response, sliding his arms around him.

Blaine moaned, swallowing as he leaned against the wall for support, a whimper breaking his voice.

He licked and sucked, tugging lightly at the skin with his teeth before licking and sucking again, moving back to regard the mark he'd left there and feeling oddly satisfied at the small bruise now forming.

He breathed in low and haggard, closing his eyes. "Okay now you have to give me a minute," he whispered, trying to calm himself a little.

Kurt hummed, able to walk without falling now. "Want to sit down?" he murmured.

He nodded before laughing softly. "God Kurt, what you do to me..." he whispered leaning against him.

"That's good, right?” He murmured, wrapping his arm around him and moving over to Blaine's bed so they could sit... before his knees would give out as well.

"It's very good," he whispered softly.

He smiled softly at him, reaching for his hand and twining their fingers, enjoying the look and feel of the connection more than he cared to admit.

He smiled and laid down on the bed running his free hand through his wrecked hair. Watching Kurt with a lazy smile.

Kurt lay beside him, turned on his side to watch him, his own smile content, filled with some emotion he dared not recognise, even to himself.

He smiled and pulled Kurt's arm around his waist, facing him. "Thank you for coming back," he whispered.

"You asked," Kurt replied, as though that were the beginning and end of it.

His smile deepened and he blushed, "Still...thank you.”

"Welcome," Kurt whispered in reply.

He smiled softly, gazing at him, taking in every millimeter of his face, studying it.

He blushed, eyes darting away from his gaze, flushed at the attention.

Blaine's smile deepened, "You're blushing." he teased softly.

"Not blushing," Kurt protested, turning pinker as he chewed on his lip ring.

"Oh really?" he asked amused "Because I see different."

Kurt glanced up at him, lifting his chin defiantly. "You plan to do something about it, Blanderson?" he murmured.

"No, I'm just going to enjoy it," he replied, grinning.

"Hmpfh," Kurt rolled to lay on his back, staring at Blaine's ceiling.

"Awww don't pout," he teased.

"Not pouting," Kurt replied calmly. "Wishing I didn't have my last cigarette last night, but not pouting."

He sighed softly. "They're bad for you anyway," he murmured.

Kurt turned toward him on his side, once more, resting his arm over Blaine's waist.

"Besides." he whispered taking a kiss. "You taste better when you've not been smoking," he murmured.

"Oh, so you did notice," Kurt smirked against his mouth.

He smiled softly. "You're the one with the diminished taste," he murmured, kissing him again.

Kurt's reply was lost against Blaine's mouth as he kissed him back, his hand grasping the back of his shirt.

He smiled kissing him back deeply, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's breath stuttered, his heart pounding as Blaine devoured his mouth, opening his own, his tongue tangling with his hungrily.

"God you drive me insane, Kurt." he whispered tasting him hungrily, their legs entwining together.

He whimpered his reply, tugging his boyfriend closer, his hand running up his back and grasping at his shoulder.

Blaine grinned, shifting over and straddling his lap as he leaned down for a kiss, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the side

Kurt reached up, cupping Blaine's face in his hands as he leaned up into the kiss, for once not shying from the increased contact.

He moaned softly leaning down to kiss him hungrily, his hands splaying over Kurt's chest and sliding down.

He arched into the touch, hands sliding up into Blaine's hair, pushing past the gel and tugging softly, desperate to keep him close, his mouth on his own like breathing.

"Kurt..." he whispered before moaning, desperate to just melt into him.

Normally they would break at this point, as they'd already done twice before, but Kurt couldn't help just wanting more, arching up into him as their tongues tangled before nipping at Blaine's jaw with a heady sigh.

Blaine's arousal was very much present, brushing Kurt's stomach as he pulled away and placed his hand over Kurt's mouth gently to stop himself from kissing him long enough to catch his own breath.

He looked up at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and hurt as he looked up at him, unsure what he'd done wrong.

Blaine smiled flushed and aroused. "It's nothing bad." he promised. "I just need to calm down for a minute.”

Kurt was suddenly aware of just what was pressed against his stomach... and what was pressed into Blaine's thigh, and his eyes widened a moment before falling shut as he kissed his hand, acquiescing.

"Sorry." Blaine replied apologetically. "I ... I _am_ still a teenage boy," he replied with a soft chuckle. "These things happen."

Kurt took his hands from Blaine's hair, and with one, pulled Blaine's hand from his mouth. "I'm a teenaged boy, too," Kurt murmured, looking up at him.

"I know but you're one who's never done this before." he whispered, stroking his cheek, his eyes widening in realisation when he heard Kurt's words. "And I don't want to be the one that pushes you if you're not ready."

"I'll push back if it gets to be too much," Kurt murmured, reaching up to tug at his shirt a little.

"Kurt," he replied unsure as he watched him. "I don't...I just..." he flushed. "I need you to be sure," he murmured. "Really sure."

"I'm ready for more," Kurt murmured, cupping Blaine's cheek. "Maybe not... Not ... uhm... intercourse," he blushed at the word. "But... more," he replied, his eyes clear and certain.

Blaine nodded flushing as he glanced down. "I could...I could try my mouth if you like." he whispered

Kurt felt like his brain short-circuited as he imagined that, and took a shaking breath and nodded, "Or we could... rock together," he whispered, slipping a hand to the small of Blaine's back, "And kiss... and see what happens?" he murmured, eyes already growing dark with want.

He shrugged, "Whatever you'd like," he whispered, leaning back in to kiss his mouth. "I want you to feel comfortable.”

"So that you can be comfortable?" Kurt murmured back, teasing gently.

He grinned. "Exactly," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"C'mere," Kurt replied, tugging him back into a heated kiss.

He laughed and kissed him back. "I'm sending a thank you card to Coop later," he whispered, pulling off his short sleeved shirt.

"Big brothers are not appropriate make-out conversation, Blanderson," Kurt chided laying back and letting his hands trail along Blaine's chest appreciatively.

He smiled softly and skirted his hands down undoing Kurt's belt. "I'm sorry, I'll change that." he murmured.

Kurt unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and his vest, sitting up slightly, holding an arm around Blaine to keep from unseating him completely as he tugged them, and his undershirt, all off at once before pulling Blaine close in another hungry kiss, his hands running down his back and cupping his rear.

Blaine half lifted off him as he nervously unzipped Kurt's skinny jeans, each tooth giving way.

His breath caught in his throat, "It's okay," he said, encouraging him as he let Blaine undo his zip, unable to keep himself from lifting his hips up against his hand.

Blaine climbed off him and slid the jeans down before unlocking and removing Kurt's boots. The jeans following. He glanced up, seeing Kurt's boxer briefs and then shyly reached up and tugged on the waistband. The bulge visible now, and revealed in slow increments.

Kurt knelt up, crashing their mouths together in a demanding, if nervous, kiss, his own hands reaching for Blaine's waist and fumbling with his belt and button, his entire boy thrumming with energy.

Blaine stripped him down, his nervous hands skirting over the warm planes of Kurt's skin.

"Ohmygod," Kurt breathed in a rush against his mouth at the feel of his touch, nipping at his lips before pulling away and, though blushing down his chest, he focused on undressing Blaine, his fingers uncoordinated as he was freed, flushed and so hard he ached.

Blaine shifted and blushed as he looked down, helping Kurt strip him bare.

They knelt on the bed, naked under each other's gazes. Kurt's eyes followed the dark hair down Blaine's chest, the dusting at his navel and the trail down to the dark nest of curls, his breath catching as he saw what Blaine had been hiding in his pants. "Holy fuck, you're gorgeous..." he whispered, unable to be embarrassed because he was so totally focused on his boyfriend.

His cheeks darkened, "Oh... I dunno." he whispered swallowing as he took in the sight of Kurt in front of him.

Kurt's hands fluttered as though he didn't know what to do with them. His moon pale skin was even paler beneath the receding blush where his clothing covered, a light dusting of hair at the center of his chest, disappearing only to reappear in a light happy trail leading the gaze downward.

" _Blaine_ ," he whimpered, finally placing his hands on his shoulders, running down Blaine's arms and capturing his hands.

Blaine entwined their fingers before leaning forward, meeting his mouth in a kiss and pushing him back gently.

He lay back before arching into him, his eyes sliding shut and his fingers tightening briefly around Blaine's.

He moaned softly into Kurt's mouth, his hand squeezing in Kurt's as he lay on him, the feel of Kurt's body against his from head to toe.

He gasped as they fit together so well, experimentally rolling his hips up against Blaine's, feeling him hard and hot above him. He moaned, one hand freeing to push into Blaine's hair, getting it more and more undone. Kurt already felt like he was falling apart in the best possible way as they kissed, simply from the feel of his boyfriend's body.

Blaine tilted his head into the touch, moaning as he ground their hips together, letting out a groan as their soft flesh brushed up against each other for the first time.

Kurt arched into him again, dropping his head back, his eyes closed as his hands tightened on Blaine, hips rolling back awkwardly.

Blaine smiled slowing and letting Kurt move slow and tentative. Blaine released his hand and slid it down to gently surround them both.

A near-breathless, almost strangled and surprised sound left Kurt as he grabbed at his own hair, his hand grasping at Blaine's shoulder as he held on, fearing he would fall apart too soon. "Oh...."

"Is that okay?" he whispered softly

Kurt nodded quickly, opening his eyes to look at Blaine, his pupils blown wide with desire as he awkwardly rolled his hips again. "Please," he whispered.

He nodded letting out a soft whimper as he let his hand move, His cock flushed and sensitive against Kurt's as he thrusted his hips up into the hold.

Kurt cried out, losing himself to the sensations, grasping at Blaine. His shoulders, his back, his rear, pressing him closer, tugging at him with helpless hands, before tugging him down into a sloppy, desperate, hungry kiss.

Blaine whimpered and kissed and mauled, his limbs flushed and heated as the sensations built up impossibly fast.

"Blaine... Blaine... Blaine," Kurt couldn't finish his thought, utterly wrecked beneath him as he felt himself spiralling toward the edge

"Kurt... Kurt it's okay." he whispered biting at his mouth moaning as his hand moved faster.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream, his entire body tensing under him before curling against him, hips stuttering as he crashed over the edge, his orgasm hitting him harder than he'd known possible.

Blaine gave a few more stroke before crying out as he fell too. His head buried in Kurt's neck as he slowly coasted back down

Kurt's hand clumsily grasped at Blaine's shoulderblade, the other tangling up in his hair in a small petting motion, even as he could feel his entire body trembling. The panic he expected didn't set in, even as the haze slowly lifted. He felt warm, sated, _amazing_ , in a way he couldn't find words for, even in his own thoughts.

Blaine settled in beside him lifting his head to give him a soft smile. "You okay?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice, looking at Blaine in amazement.

He blushed and ducked his head with a soft laugh, kissing his shoulder.

Despite Blaine's weight against him, Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around him, hugging him even tighter to himself, burying his head in his shoulder, breathing in the smell of Blaine, of their sweat, their _sex_ on the air. It was heady and intoxicating.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. "How long can you stay before your dad wants you home?" he whispered.

Confident he could speak now, Kurt answered quietly. "He had to stay in DC this weekend to make sure he could come to the graduation. Carole went with him."

His smile deepened in realisation. "My parents are away this weekend, there's only Coop staying," he stated.

Kurt looked at him curiously, before he understood what Blaine was really saying. "Oh."

He nodded "Oh." he replied lifting his head, the grin visible.

Kurt squirmed momentarily beneath him, enjoying the feel of their bodies, warm together. But then he made a face, "Sticky."

"Yeah that sort of happens," he replied with a laugh.

Kurt bit at his lip ring again to smother his own laugh, but the amusement was apparent in his eyes. "We should clean up before we go to sleep," he said.

"Yeah." he murmured kissing him. "Umm I'll get you a towel, you know where the bathroom is." he replied with a shy grin.

Kurt couldn't help but grin back. He leaned up for another kiss before squirming out from under Blaine. "Come with me?" He offered, a little shy and his hands covering himself. "We should... get cleaned up before your brother gets back."

His smile softened and he nodded. "Okay."


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder as he began to wake up, trying to fall back asleep. 

Blaine turned and cuddled in, hanging onto Kurt like a limpet. 

That was fine. That was more than fine. Kurt wriggled one arm free and pulled the blanket up over them as he breathed in his boyfriend. Here there was no need to be tough, no need to be vulnerable, no need to be anything but comfortable and content. 

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and glanced around before looking at the expanse of skin in surprise. "Oh!" he mumbled looking up. "Kurt?" 

"Mmhmm. Too loud. Shutup." Kurt yawned widely. "Sleepin." 

Blaine stared at him in amazement before flushing brightly. "Okay," he whispered. 

"Mmpfh," Kurt nuzzled in, pulling Blaine close like a teddy and started drifting back off to sleep. 

Blaine giggled softly and let himself be held, his fingers drumming an excited rhythm on Kurt's hip. 

Just on the edge of falling back asleep, the thrumming on his hip began to register as something that was actually happening, and he began to fully wake up. Kurt started wriggling a little before half sitting up and scrubbing his eyes as he looked blearily around the room in confusion, his nose scrunched up a little as he squinted through the sleep in his eyes, before he glanced down at Blaine and his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh," he whispered. 

Blaine blushed brightly and beamed, "Hi," he whispered 

Kurt looked like he wanted to pull something over himself, despite the sweats he was wearing. His hands finally ended up in his lap and looked back at him. "Hi." 

Blaine picked lightly at Kurt's t shirt. "So ummm...I guess...I can't say I've ever woken up with a boy in my bed before." 

Somehow, that made Kurt feel better - as though he'd passed some sort of hurdle that whomever had been with Blaine before had not. "Awkward?" he asked. 

He laughed and shrugged "Maybe a little but...it's nice," he replied. 

He relaxed, sliding back under the covers with him. "Okay." He tried to fix his hair a bit, before giving up, laying his hand on the bed between them. "It's warm," he commented. 

"Oh, do you want me to stop hugging you?" 

Kurt thought about it for a bit, before snuggling in a bit more and closing his eyes. "I'll go back to sleep." 

"I could make you breakfast," he offered, watching him. 

"Did you miss the part where I told you it was warm?" Kurt complained. 

"A cold breakfast?" 

"I'm being selfish, so shut up and be my pillow." 

"Oh...I can do that." 

"Mmm good," Kurt said, settling in. "Just a little longer." It was new, and he wanted to savor it now that he was awake enough to do so. 

Blaine nodded smiling softly, "Alright." he murmured cuddling in and pressing a soft kiss on his jaw 

Kurt turned his head, kissing him softly a little while later, before pulling away. "I should brush my teeth." 

"But that means you moving again 

"That was the nice way of saying I need to to take a piss," Kurt replied, scooting out of Blaine's embrace and shivering in the air conditioning at the loss of warmth. 

Blaine's eyes widened and he laughed. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, dithering at the edge of the bed a moment, but finally he stood and went to the ensuite to take care of his problem ... and brush his teeth. 

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Blaine called before padding downstairs with a blissful grin. 

Well. If he wasn't going to be there when he got out, Kurt took his time washing his face and styling his hair before moving to put on the clothing he'd brought in from his car the night before. He had gotten back in the habit of keeping a change of clothes in his car - but while he was fashionably dressed the night before, Kurt was all torn jeans and chains when he joined Blaine in the kitchen. 

Blaine took one look at him and smothered a laugh before returning to his slightly burned eggs. "You look like you did before." 

"It's the clean clothes I had with me," Kurt shrugged. "What, I still dress like this sometimes," he replied, leaning on the kitchen island and watching him, not admitting that the days he still dressed like this, were the ones when he felt like he needed to be invisible. 

"You just... you don't seem as comfortable in them as you do in a pair of skinny jeans or a form fitting sweater, that’s all." 

"Being comfortable has nothing to do with fashion," Kurt said, even if it was a lie. "What did those damn eggs do to you to deserve that treatment?" 

"They plotted against me to become inedible," he replied. 

Kurt sighed, moving around the island and pushing Blaine out of the way, pushing the ruined eggs into the disposal. "I'm making breakfast or we'll die of the plague," he told him. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked, pulling the carton closer and pouring a dab of oil onto the pan, twisting it to make sure the bottom was covered. 

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Over easy, but with a runny yolk." 

Kurt stiffened briefly before leaning back into him, cracking four eggs into the pan to sizzle their way. "Can I trust you to make toast without burning your parents' house down - and should we prepare for your brother?" he asked. 

"Coop’s probably around here somewhere." he admitted, “and I can manage toast...pretty much." 

"I'm putting you on toast and waking up the brother duty, then. Because I..." Kurt shrugged, "am cooking the eggs?" 

He chuckled softly. "Yes sir!" he replied leaning in and kissing the back of his neck before pulling away. 

Kurt's knees felt weak and he had to shift his stance to keep from melting. He smiled softly to himself as he prodded the eggs, waiting as they slowly cooked, having turned down the flame, before flipping them over one at a time for a few moments before he could slide them onto two plates. He placed them in the oven so they'd stay warm before turning off the flame and going to the fridge to see if there was any fresh fruit and/or bacon he could add to the breakfast meal. 

Blaine reappeared starting on the toast and a minute later Cooper padded in blearily, before spying Kurt. He glanced over at Blaine. "Wow, look at you. When the cat's away." 

Kurt's shoulders straightened defensively as he cut up the fruit for the fruit salad. "How do you like your eggs?" He asked in a clipped tone, his ears tinged red, as well as the back of his neck. 

"Over easy is good." he replied before winking at his red faced brother. "Quit it." Blaine hissed at Cooper. 

Kurt took the two plates of eggs out of the oven, slid some of the sizzling bacon onto them and set them down at the island, bringing over the bowl of mixed fruit and some smaller bowls for them to help themselves, before he cracked another egg into the pan with the final piece of bacon. 

"Huh, that looks really nice." Cooper replied. "Hey, if I get this everytime I stay over, you can shack up with my brother any time." 

"If you keep making cracks like that, I'll put arsenic in your coffee," Kurt replied smoothly, slipping his own egg and slice of bacon onto a plate and coming over to sit down, placing Blaine between himself and Cooper. 

"You don't want to do that, or else Blaine will have to break up with you out of family loyalty," Cooper protested. 

Blaine dug into his food, "I'll help him hide the body." 

Kurt hummed, satisfied he'd won that round, and feeling just that little bit less intimidated by his boyfriend's older brother as he dished out a large helping of the fruit for himself. 

Cooper snorted, "So what're you lovebirds up to today, do I have to leave you alone again?" 

Kurt turned red, looking at his food and purposefully placing some in his mouth to avoid answering as he glanced embarrassedly at Blaine. 

Blaine huffed and poked at his food. "Coop," he groaned before sighing. "We're just going to hang out." 

"Mmhmm... Well, I think I've got a drive around town with my name on it, so you and Punky have fun _Hanging out_ ," Cooper said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Kurt stood, and took his empty plate to the sink and started washing up. "Blanderson," Kurt said, pretending Cooper hadn't said that. "I wouldn't mind reading by your pool while you swim again." 

"He calls you Blanderson?" Cooper remarked as Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt with a nod, "Sure." He replied. "I'll meet you out there." 

Kurt nodded and set the dishes in the dry rack before heading upstairs to Blaine's room to take a proper shower. 

"No... and you let him get away with that?" Cooper asked, starting to stand up, Protective Big Brother Syndrome setting in. 

"Let him get away with what? The name?" Blaine asked rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Yeah. It's great he's finally got his head out of his rear and realised how much better than him you are - but you shouldn't let him get away with calling you _bland_." 

Blaine frowned softly, "I dunno I suppose compared to him, I'm hardly eye catching. It sort of just stuck. It's like his nickname for me." 

"Maybe I should have a talk with him about appropriate nicknames," Cooper pursed his lips thoughtfully, glancing at the ceiling as though he could see Kurt upstairs from his seat at the kitchen island. 

Blaine shook his head, "Coop, don't. It's fine, Let me handle my own relationships." 

"You're saying it doesn't bother you?" he looked at his younger brother curiously. 

Blaine sighed and picked at the chair, "It's not that simple, Kurt has problems sometimes being affectionate, so he does it through insults, that's all." 

"That isn't healthy, even _I_ know that much." 

"Well it's a step ahead of where we were a few months ago," he replied. 

"I'll give you that. And he's a decent cook," Cooper said, finishing off his plate. 

Blaine smiled softly. “He is," he replied. 

"He hurts you again, I'm hunting him down," Cooper gave him a grin, taking his dishes and dumping them in the sink. 

"You're not hunting him down, I don't hunt down your girlfriends, do I?" he asked. 

"That's different, Squirt," Cooper said, turning around and giving Blaine a grin. "I should take you kids out for _ice cream_. And then you can go to the park!" 

"No Coop, we're not five, could you just...let us hang out for a bit? We don't get to do this at school." 

His brother nodded, "Yeah, you probably don't get to be normal kids at school. Call me if you decide to get up to something I don't want to walk in on. I wasn't lying when I said I had some errands and stuff to do." 

Blaine smiled, "Thanks Coop," he replied with a grin before running up to get into his swimming stuff. 

Kurt stepped out of the shower and was just pulling on the swimming trunks he'd had on the day before when Blaine burst into the room. 

Blaine walked in before going wide eyed. "Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed, blushing before stepping back out again. 

Kurt rushed to pull them all the way on before grabbing a t-shirt and tugging it over his head. He went to the door, blushing red. "Sorry, I should have changed in the bathroom, but I forgot to bring the things in." 

"Umm that's...that's okay," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "It's...I'm not complaining," he replied with a soft cheeky grin. 

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. It's just weird when we're not... y'know. You know?" 

He smiled and ducked his head "I know but...I guess it's something you get used to." He replied 

"Not used to it." 

"Well no, not yet, but I imagine when we're eighty and you're all wrinkled..." he teased. 

"I will never be wrinkled," Kurt said, tilting his chin up. He didn't disallow the other bit, and belatedly wondered if he should have. 

Blaine laughed before stepping back in and finding his own swimming trunks, "Ah are you going to be full of botox by then?" 

"I'm sure there will be far better and more effective anti-aging treatments. I will be amazing like Julie Andrews and Never Age." Kurt nodded decisively. 

Blaine smiled, "I'll hold you to that." he replied, before slipping into the bathroom. 

"I'll meet you down at the pool," Kurt called after him, grabbing the sunscreen and heading down to go put some on his exposed skin at the poolside. 

Blaine changed and sighed softly, resting his head momentarily against the door before checking his reflection in the mirror and heading down. 

Kurt was just finishing rubbing the sunscreen into his legs when he turned as the door opened. He reached for the bottle of sunscreen and motioned to Blaine. "Want some?" 

"Is it waterproof?" he asked walking over. 

Kurt nodded. "Yes." 

"Okay," Blaine replied, walking over to him and lying out on his front on the lounge chair. 

"Oh, you're going to be lazy about it? Do I look like a cabana boy to you?" Kurt asked, squirting some onto Blaine's back and rubbing it on regardless. 

"No but I look like your almost naked boyfriend who is in danger of sun exposure." he teased 

"You just want my hands all over you," Kurt quipped, freezing a moment as what he said reached his brain before carefully going back to rubbing the lotion over his back and shoulders. "I don't know why you gel your hair when you're going to be in the pool anyway." 

Blaine, blushed, the back of his neck reddening, "I have to do something with it before it's entirely ruined." 

"You look like an adorably ethnic ken doll," Kurt said, moving to rub some of the sunscreen onto the back of his neck in gentle strokes. 

"Ethnic Ken doll? You make me sound like a beaded curtain." 

"There is nothing wrong with a tastefully placed beaded curtain," Kurt said, slapping his shoulder. "You can do the rest, if you're so inclined." 

"I meant the ethnic part," he replied tilting his head back to look at him. "It just sounds so homogenous. Like you have white and then you have ethnic...which is the rest of the planet, Kurt," he remarked. 

"The point is, you wear your hair like it's painted on," Kurt said smoothly, sitting back and watching him. 

He shrugged, "It's the only way to control it." 

"On your way to the pool?" 

He shrugged again, "It might mean that some of it stays the same when I get out." 

"I'm pretty sure it isn't waterproof, Blanderson," Kurt rolled his eyes, taking some and pulling Blaine's hand forward, squirting the lotion in. "You do your arms and I'll get your legs, you big baby." 

Cooper's words stuck with him and he rubbed the lotion into his arms. "Do you really think of me like that? Bland I mean." 

"Comprehensive answer, or cliffs notes?" Kurt asked, focusing on rubbing the lotion in. 

"Oh...I didn't think it would need a list." he replied his heart sinking as he rubbed into his skin. 

"I could give you the short answer, which is no," Kurt explained. "Or I could give you why I call you that and hope you don't kick me in the face while I try not to tickle your feet with this sun screen." 

"Could you tell me without the tickling?" 

"I did say I'd try not to tickle your feet, but if you want to put it on yourself," Kurt shrugged. 

He sat up. "No, I mean I'm honestly curious." 

Kurt sighed, no getting out of it, then. "I started calling you that because it was an easy way to distance myself from you. You were, _are_ , safe. Calm. Then I kept up with it to annoy you, because I found out you weren't bland at all. You started getting more animated and I didn't want to like it. That's... pretty much why I did everything I did," he said, not looking up from the flagstone around the pool. "Because if I annoyed you, then I couldn't start to like you. Because you're fucking likeable and even without the damn glasses you look like some sort of disney prince, and," he waved a hand in the air. "And then I found myself falling for you anyhow, and looking out for you, and that whole shitstorm happened, and then you just wouldn't GO AWAY. So... No. You're not bland. You're too interesting, but it's an easy name because instead of calling you something you are, I'm saying something you aren't, and it's my name for you and now I'm completely embarrassed and shouldn't have opened my damn mouth." 

Blaine looked at him surprised. "Oh...thank you?" he tried, watching him. 

Kurt was, however, looking everywhere but at Blaine, and he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to go get some water. You want any?" he asked, already heading back to the house. 

Blaine nodded watching him. "Alright." 

"Okay," Kurt said, slipping inside before pausing at the sink to try and gather his thoughts back together. Word vomit aside, he really really shouldn't have said all that stuff. 

Blaine smiled softly and settled back on the chair, resting his arms on his stomach as the flush darkened his cheeks 

Finally getting himself together, he got two glasses of ice water and brought them out, handing one to Blaine before sitting himself down and picking up the vogue magazine he'd left out the day before, glad it hadn’t rained as he’d forgotten to bring it in with him. 

Blaine smiled softly, watching him before setting it on the table and leaning over. He pulled down the magazine, kissing him softly. 

A surprised sound escaped him before he let his eyes close, leaning into the kiss. This was something he'd swiftly become addicted to. 

"Thank you." he whispered against his mouth. 

"What for?" Kurt whispered back, leaning in for more kiss. 

"Not being able to help but like me." he replied 

"You're too nice." 

"A character flaw , I know." he replied with a soft chuckle 

"You have sunscreen on all over, you can go play in the water," Kurt said, gently shoving at his shoulder. 

"Pity. I preferred kissing you," he replied taking one last one before running and jumping a cannonball into the pool. 

Kurt half shrieked, throwing his hands up against the splash, even though the furthest droplets only reached his toes. "Crazy!” he laughed. 

Blaine broke the surface and watched him with a grin, "What? Afraid of getting a little wet?" 

“Unlike you, _I_ did my hair with the intent of it staying _dry_.” 

He climbed out of the pool, the water sliding off him, his hair curling up instantly as he walked over. 

Kurt leaned back in the chair, watching him approach, unable to keep his eyes from sliding along his toned body. Yet again, he asked himself how in the world that body had been hiding underneath sweater-vests and pocket protectors. 

Blaine smiled a little, "What?" he asked his hands on Kurt's magazine, plucking it out of his hands. 

"Blaine. You're getting the pages wet," he protested weakly. 

"Oh dear, I'll have to replace it." he whispered leaning in and kissing him, one hand resting on Kurt's knee. 

If there was one thing Kurt couldn't snark away, it was Blaine's kisses. His breath caught every time and he leaned into the kiss, arms slipping up around Blaine's neck in attempt to draw him closer. 

Blaine smiled against his mouth, sliding his arm around Kurt's back as he moaned into it happily. His knee digging into the edge of the lounger, before taking Kurt by surprise, lifting him clear off the seat and throwing him into the water. The crash off water splashing into the overflow before Blaine jumped in after him. 


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt's scream cut off when he hit the water, and he came up sputtering and mad as a wet cat. "BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU FUCKING FOUR EYED FUCKING FUCKER!" he shouted at him as best he could through hacking up a lung, splashing water at him. That was NOT what he had expected. 

Blaine laughed pulling himself up on the edge watching him with a grin. "Now we match." 

"I hate you," Kurt said, pushing his hair out of his face. "I spend TIME to look like this, Blanderson," he pouted, catching his breath now. 

"Don't worry you still look gorgeous Kurt," he teased, kicking the water to splash him. 

He plucked at the t-shirt, now plastered wet to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. WHY had he chosen a white one? He looked at Blaine and scowled playfully. 

Blaine bit his lower lip watching him, his smile turning shy, "You do." he replied. 

Kurt lifted a hand, curling it upward and beckoned Blaine closer with one finger, eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I didn't have my phone on me," he told him. 

He smiled apologetically before sliding back into the water and walking over to him. 

Kurt kept beckoning him until he was in reach, then started tickling him mercilessly, a wicked grin on his lips. 

Blaine screamed, "Kurt! Kurt no! That's...not fair! Kurt!" He exclaimed dropping under the water in his fight to escape. 

Kurt glanced around before taking a breath and diving down, grabbing at Blaine's feet. 

Blaine shifted and kicked, escaping to the side and scrambling out before giggling. 

Kurt scrambled out of the water, chasing after him. "Blanderson!" 

Blaine shook his head, "You're not getting me that easily!" he exclaimed running into the house. 

Kurt chased after him, slipping on the stones and grabbing onto the chair to steady himself as he ran after him inside. 

Blaine laughed, running up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. 

The blast of cold from the air conditioner hit Kurt as he shut the door, and he shivered as he ran up after Blaine, knocking on Blaine's door as he wrapped one arm around himself. 

"I'll only let you in if you swear not to tickle me!" he called. 

Kurt crossed his fingers on one hand. "I swear all the time, Blanderson." 

There was a long pause before the door creaked open and honey brown eye peeked through. 

"Knock knock." 

A smile crossed his face as he stepped back, letting him in. "You look cold." 

"You keep your house at arctic temperatures," he protested, slipping into the room. "And I'm WET." 

"Poor baby," he replied opening his arms for him. 

Kurt huffed, stalking over and leaning up into Blaine's chest. 

Blaine smiled cuddling him tight, "You know this probably won't dry you off." 

"No, but it got me close enough to do this," Kurt smirked against his shoulder, his fingers scrabbling up Blaine's sides, tickling him 

"No!" he yelped "Please!" he begged. "You promised!" 

"I said I swear all the time, that wasn't a promise," Kurt grinned wickedly as he assaulted him with tickles, laughing. "You threw. Me in. The POOL!" 

"No!" he begged trying to grab and fight off his hands. 

Despite being smaller than him, Blaine was in fact stronger, and he eventually had Kurt's hands clasped away from himself. Kurt grinned unapologetically at him. 

"You are evil," he complained, keeping a tight grip on Kurt's wrists. 

"Says the guy who threw me in the pool in the middle of turning my brain to mush," Kurt shot back, before blinking. He should have thought that one out before he let it out his mouth. 

"I turned your brain to mush?" he asked pleased. 

"Are you going to let me go?" 

He laughed shaking his head. "No. You paid me a compliment. I'm savouring this." 

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment. You're a devious little brat." Kurt huffed. 

He smiled softly, "I'm not the one who tickled when they said they wouldn't,” he replied. 

"I NEVER said I wouldn't! You told me to swear, and I said I swear all the time. Learn to think in loopholes." Kurt retorted, shivering slightly. 

"You're just sneaky, Kurt." he replied finally releasing his hold into a more gentle one. 

Kurt twisted his hands in the loosened grip to get the blood flowing back to his fingertips as he stepped in close. "I'm not sneaky. I'm cold. YOU are sneaky." 

"Resouceful maybe." he replied 

"Sneaky." 

He smiled ducking his head and watching their fingers intertwine. 

"Sneaky," Kurt murmured again, pressing their chests together. "Underhanded." He nuzzled at Blaine's temple, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he instigated their contact. It was always borderline terrifying for him, he was never sure whether the other boy would push him away. 

Blaine smiled, his cheeks darkening at the nuzzle. "I can't be sneaky, Brit says it's impossible." he teased wrapping his arms around him. 

"You were sneaky, and you got me cold and wet," Kurt slipped his arms up around his neck, his breath hot in his ear. 

"You're still cold?" he whispered his body flushed as he turned his face to look at him 

"Wet. Towelless. In air conditioning. What are you, an eskimo?" 

"No...I just find it hard to not burn up around you," he murmured reaching his hand up and brushing Kurt's lower lip with his thumb 

Kurt kissed his thumb, his eyes on Blaine's. And maybe he wasn't actually as cold as he said he was, just as cold as he expected he would be... and nothing like the flutter of his heart beating. 

Blaine tilted Kurt's head with a gentle touch, catching his lips with his own. 

He melted against him, gasping a shaking breath against his lips as he kissed back. 

He kissed Kurt's lower lip asking for entrance, his fingers curling around Kurt's jaw 

He opened his mouth, his own tongue touching softly to Blaine's lower lip as he pressed closer, no longer cold, just drowning in sensation. 

A soft smile grew on Blaine's face and he parted his lips accepting it eagerly, his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled him in tighter. 

Kurt whimpered softly as their mouths moved against each other, Blaine's tongue tangling with his before the feel of him licking into his mouth had Kurt's knees weakening. 

Blaine groaned softly, the kiss growing hungrier, his fingers tangling up in Kurt's damp hair. 

He pressed himself against Blaine, unsure if he could keep standing at this point. He hadn't been joking earlier when he said that Blaine's kisses turned his higher brain to mush. 

Blaine broke for a second, taking in a long full of air before leaning in again, cupping his face as he devoured him 

The small sound of loss in Kurt's throat broke off breathless as the kiss began again. Oh. It was just... right. Breathing was important. His leg brushed against the side of the bed and he sat, no longer able to hold his own weight as he sank back, pulling Blaine with him, needy and wanting. 

Blaine followed him down, crawling over him, keeping the kiss going. 

Kurt's hands ran down Blaine's back, grasping at his barely wet skin, tugging at him, wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible to him, licking back into his mouth, his tongue searching. 

Blaine sat up and dropped his hands sliding them up under Kurt's wet t shirt as he dropped his kisses down to Kurt's throat 

Kurt lifted his arms, tugging at his shirt to get it off. It was wet, and made things cold, and kept Blaine's hands from his skin, and that wasn't okay. 

Blaine chuckled softly dropping Kurt's t shirt off to the side before kissing his way across Kurt's pale chest. 

It was difficult to feel embarrassed about your pale, thin body when there was a mouth on it making you feel beyond amazing. Kurt moaned low in his throat, grasping at Blaine's hair, his shoulder, whimpering softly. 

Blaine groaned and settled over a flushed nipple, tentatively teasing and tasting as his hands splayed over Kurt's stomach 

"Oh!" Kurt was surprised at how good that felt, the sensation shooting like lightning to low in his belly. 

Blaine smiled, his hand splaying and sliding down Kurt's side over his hip 

He arched into his touch, unable to do much more than whimper and tug a little at Blaine's hair in that moment. 

Blaine kissed down under his ribs soft and slow. 

Kurt pressed his head back into the pillows, his breath stuttering. 

His hand skirted up Kurt's thigh and he glanced up questioningly as he tugged on the waistband of his shorts. 

Kurt caught his breath and looked down, his eyes wide. He chewed on his lip ring. "What are you...?" he asked, breathless. 

"Can I?" he asked in a hushed whisper. 

Kurt nodded. "I trust you," he murmured, eyes dark in desire and wonder, his fingers stroking through Blaine's hair, loose from the water. 

Blaine nodded, nervously biting on his lip before sliding Kurt's shorts down and breathing out slowly. 

Kurt lifted his hips slightly to help him, a blush staining down his chest. He moved to cover himself in an attack of the shy 

Blaine smiled softly and gently peeled Kurt's hands away before pressing a shy kiss on the tip. 

Kurt whined a little. "Blaine...." 

His eyes flicked up to watched him before gently holding it and wrapping his mouth around him. 

Kurt stopped breathing. If Blaine's hand on him, body against him, the night before had been bliss, he didn't know what to call this. He craned his head back and tried not to shift his hips, his mouth open wordless. Soundlessly gasping. 

Blaine shifted gently, his fingers pressing against the base as he gently began to bob his head, tightening around him as best as he could. 

Kurt gasped for breath, all he could think was _Hot, wet, hot, Blaine, wet, hot, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._

Blaine smiled at the gasp, satisfied he was doing this right as he teased the top, his free hand stroking over Kurt's soft inner thigh. 

He trembled with the effort to stay still, the sensations so, SO different from anything he'd felt before. The hand different from his own had still been skin. The slip of their bodies had been skin. He was _inside_ Blaine. Inside his _mouth_ , and it was all he could do to keep from coming at that very thought. 

Blaine tightened around him at the feel of him shivering against his skin. His head bobbed a little more and he felt the soft skin of his balls gently. 

Without even realising it, Kurt was whispering Blaine's name over and over again, a chant, a plea. 

Blaine hummed, the power of it startling him, that he could turn the self assured skank into a trembling mess. 

Kurt's hand wound into Blaine's hair, tugging slightly as his words turning to babble, turning to wines of pure _want_. 

Blaine let Kurt tug his head gently before he let his head drop and he pressed the flat of his tongue under Kurt's shaft as he moved faster 

Heat pooled hot and low. Kurt trembled with the effort of trying not to fall apart so quickly, his hands dropping to grasp the sheets tightly in his fists. 

He squeezed and pulled, teasing the soft sensitive skin before pulling off a moment, blowing over the damp skin and then returning him back into his mouth, moving with gusto. 

Kurt couldn't hold it off any longer, drawing up tight and close, he reached to try and pull Blaine off as he cried out, muscles taut as he curled in on himself, coming hard with a hoarse cry. 

Blaine shifted in surprise pulling away after Kurt had come before wiping the corner of his mouth and sitting up with a bashful smile. 

Kurt was still trembling, even as he dropped to lay boneless, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "i'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Blaine smiled softly, "Why are you apologising?" 

"I... Uhm..." Kurt blushed and flopped a hand meaningfully at Blaine. 

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's cheek before climbing off the bed, "That's supposed to happen." 

His eyes widened. "But... In your _mouth_." 

He flushed brightly, "Have you...you've never heard of that?" he asked. 

"Of course I've HEARD of it," Kurt huffed indignantly in his embarrassment, curling up a little and trying to hide himself. "I just... didn't really think on the... mechanics of it.... Shit," he sat and grabbed the pillow, putting it in his lap as though that would hide the embarrassment turning his face, neck, chest crimson. It wasn't fair that Blaine still had his trunks on, and he was still embarrassed for falling apart.... and Blaine probably wanted him to... he didn't know if... no, that was a lie. He _wanted_ he just didn't know _how_. 

"Oh Kurt..." he murmured Climbing up and rubbing his back, "I thought you liked it?" 

Kurt nodded swiftly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It... Wow, I just... Uhm.... " He swallowed. "What about you?" he asked in a small voice. 

"Not if you're not comfortable with it." he whispered kissing his temple. 

Kurt pulled Blaine close, kissing his bare shoulder. "Don't want to hurt you, dumbass." 

"Then don't hurt me." he murmured softly. 

"Stop me if I do it wrong?" Kurt asked, playing a hand down Blaine's side uncertainly. 

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, watching his hand. 

Kurt thought about it a moment, then nodded. 

"Okay," he whispered stroking Kurt's hair. 

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's shoulder and moving aside a little as he tried to imitate what Blaine had done that felt _so_ good. He kissed down his chest a bit and flicked his tongue at one dark nipple. 

Blaine shivered, his fingers tightening before he stroked the nape of Kurt's neck 

"Okay?" Kurt asked, freezing momentarily. 

"Perfect." he whispered leaning down and kissing the top of his head 

Kurt nuzzled his skin, starting to lose his embarrassment as he pressed his cheek to the warm skin, before pressing another kiss, an experimental lick, something warm and salty beneath the hint of chlorine as he licked and kissed his way down, nuzzling again at Blaine's stomach before curiously dipping his tongue into his navel. 

Blaine took in a sharp breath, "If you want to stop it's okay." 

Kurt looked up at him, biting at his lip ring a moment. "I want to," he said again before he knelt up and pulled at Blaine's swimsuit to get it off him. 

Blaine lifted his hips helping him take it off. 

Dropping the wet cloth off the edge of the bed, Kurt spent a long moment looking at him, his own pale cheeks flushed. He was nervous, afraid of doing it wrong. He crawled up beside Blaine and kissed him again, getting back his nerve. 

Blaine kissed him back, "Are you nervous?" he whispered 

"A little," he admitted, pressing another kiss to Blaine's mouth. "I don't want to do it wrong." 

He smiled softly "I'm pretty sure you won't get it wrong, at least... as long as you don't bite it or something." 

Kurt pushed himself up on one arm and looked at Blaine with a frown. "I'm not sadistic." 

Blaine smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him. "Good," he whispered. 

He sighed into the kiss, before he started making his way down Blaine's body again, just a little bit more confident. 

Blaine chewed his lip anxiously before breathing out slowly and resting back on his arms, watching him, bare and exposed 

Kurt reached his navel again, nuzzling at Blaine's golden stomach before taking him in hand and curiously licking across the tip of his erection. 

Blaine let out a ragged breath before calming again, stroking his hair gently 

He licked again, slow, before putting his mouth around the tip, tonguing it like a lolly-pop, sucking a little. 

Blaine sighed softly, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. "That's... Oh that's really good." he mumbled. 

Taking that as not doing horribly, Kurt took a little more in his mouth, his hand taking up the rest of his shaft, stroking him and tonguing him awkward and with growing enthusiasm. 

Blaine arched a bit, his hand reaching forward and stroking the nape of his neck, fine pink hairs, brushing under his fingertips. 

Kurt whimpered, working harder, finding his rhythm. 

He bit his lip, writhing on the bed, his head back as he rolled his hips. "Kurt..." he whispered. 

Kurt bobbed his head a few times before pulling off and licking, mouthing, sucking at the vein under the head as his hand kept moving. 

Blaine's breaths started to come shallow and fast as he bucked up. "Kurt please..." he warned. 

He went back up to the tip, sucking on it, dipping his tongue in the slit. 

Blaine took in a sharp breath. "Kurt!" he cried, his hips bucking up "Careful. I'm gonna... I'm really close, Kurt," he whispered. 

Kurt came off with an obscene pop, looking up at Blaine, his lips swollen and red as his hand pumped. 

He lay back helplessly before crying out as he came his hips bucking before he collapsed in a boneless heap. 


	31. Chapter 31

That... _He'd_ made Blaine look like that. So amazing. He sat back on his heels, not noticing the bit of white clung to his cheek as he looked at Blaine, wide-eyed in amazement. 

Blaine stared at the ceiling breathless before reaching his arms out wanting Kurt to come in close. 

Kurt crawled forward, laying down almost atop him, resting his head on Blaine's chest to listen to his heart. "Wow," he whispered again. 

Blaine smiled before looking down at him and wiping off his mark on Kurt's cheek. "I should be saying that, that was amazing." 

"Fuck yes," Kurt replied before shivering a little. "Can we get under the covers, now?" 

He nodded, "Can I have a kiss first?" he asked softly 

Kurt slid up a little more along Blaine's body to kiss him. 

He smiled into it, he'd never thought that in this situation he'd be the more confident one. He shifted and sat up pulling back the covers and climbing beneath them. Making space for Kurt 

Kurt slipped underneath, pulling them up to his chin. "I will get back at you for throwing me in the pool," he said, yawning - feeling boneless. "Later." 

"But that was fun." He whispered cuddling Kurt close. 

"Asshole," he snorted against his skin. 

"Hey!" he protested with a chuckle. 

Kurt poked him in the stomach, and settled in. 

Blaine smiled softly, "Thank you for coming round." 

Kurt hummed in reply. 

Sleep tight." He whispered kissing his temple. 

*** 

When Kurt woke, he curled tighter to Blaine a moment before his eyes popped open. "Holy fucking shit," he murmured. 

Blaine startled, "What...what is it?" he whispered. 

"I'm not a virgin, anymore," Kurt quietly breathed his realisation, grinning. "I might need a cigarette...." 

Blaine giggled and kissed the top of his head, "You're not. Also you're not smoking in here, you'll have to do it outside," he teased. 

"I'd have to buy some, first," Kurt replied. 

"That involves you moving." 

Kurt scoffed and pulled the covers up tighter. "Maybe later." 

He laughed, "You're choosing me over cigarettes?" he teased. 

"Didn't I already?" Kurt turned and rested his chin on Blaine's chest. 

“I just like hearing it out loud," he teased. 

"Smug bastard." 

"I wouldn't say smug...content maybe." 

"We need to wash the sheets and take showers," Kurt said, snuggling in more. "Or maybe I'll just stay here forever. Forget about school.... everything." 

Blaine smiled, "Mmm I really do need school though." he whispered. 

"Fuck school." 

"Don't you want to get out of Lima?" he asked. 

"This isn't a reasonable conversation, Blanderson. Just agree with me." 

"Okay. F...fuck School...that just sounds so wrong coming from me." 

Kurt dissolved into giggles. "It really does." 

"You're laughing at me." 

Kurt nodded, hiding his face against Blaine's chest. 

"Story of my life." he replied dramatically 

Kurt kissed his chest before leaning up and kissing him. 

Blaine smiled softly, "We probably should get up," he whispered. "Your dad will be wondering where you are." 

Kurt groaned, pushing himself up and scratching at his hair, pink and chestnut strands every which way. 

Blaine smiled softly, "I wish I had your hair." he whispered wistfully, reaching out to touch it. 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, you'd have to start by not using shellac on your hair, then you'd have to bleach some of it-" 

"Mine would still be too curly " he replied watching him, his own dry now that he was out of the pool. 

Kurt threaded his fingers through the curls. "Adorable." 

He smiled wryly before shaking his head, "I know what it looks like." 

"You know what it looks like when it's like this, and when it's painted on. But I bet with the right product," Kurt smiled and threaded his fingers through again. "Shit, you'd still look fucking edible." 

Blaine watched him uncertainly, "Really?" he asked. 

Kurt kissed him once. "Fucking," and again, "Edible." 

Blaine's smile deepened shyly and he ducked his head with a bashful chuckle 

Kurt pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's forehead and grabbed the pillow to cover his modesty, belated though it may be, and made a dash for the bathroom. "First!" 

Blaine laughed softly before sitting up and tightening the quilt around him happily. He muffled his happy laugh into the thick duvet. 

*** 

The next day, at school, Kurt had an extra strut to his step, extra bite in his tone, and extra glances at a certain nerd as he walked past on his way to his classroom. 

Blaine looked back at him and grinned before straightening his glasses and closing his locker, his cheeks red. 

Quinn watched Kurt suspiciously before falling into step with him. "Someone's happy." 

"Hm," Kurt tipped his chin up, barely able to keep his smirk under control. 

"Why do you look like Christmas came early this year?" she asked. 

Kurt turned and leaned back against the lockers, looking over at her while chewing on his lip ring, then he ducked his head and blushed a little. 

"Oh..." She replied looking at him and then Blaine, "Did... did something happen?" she asked. 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he huffed a laugh, looking up and his eyes landing on Blaine, as though drawn by a magnet. 

Blaine gave him a soft wave, mouthing out "bye." before he was pulled away by Tina. 

"You mean you two actually..." 

Kurt nodded, watching until Blaine was out of sight before looking at Quinn again. "Yeah, Q." 

She smiled softly, "How do you feel?" She asked gently. 

He let out a long breath and grinned. "Fucking fantastic, actually." 

She laughed and rubbed his arm. "I mean do you regret it?" she asked "Although I imagine it's a no." 

He shook his head. "No. I really don't." He looked at her. "It... felt _right_." 

She smiled softly, "I'm glad." She replied " I always regretted...I don't regret Beth but I regret losing it like that." 

Kurt slipped an arm around her in a small hug and kissed her forehead. "It's worth waiting for the right guy though," he said. 

"Stop preaching to the choir." She replied patting his arm. "Come on lover boy, we're late." 

"After you," Kurt said, slipping away and waving her down the hall. 

She smiled walking into AP Chemistry, pulling Kurt in after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe this ride's over! We wrote this ages ago - while I was finishing up the beta for the past few chapters, I came across chatting about leaking Santana coming out - Yes. It was that long ago. Many apologies for taking this long, but not for the story! We had a major blast writing this, and now you can enjoy it in it's full capacity! We hope you enjoyed the ride these boys took you on as much as we did. Take care, and be excellent to each other! ~R


End file.
